Breakaway
by butter9
Summary: Maddie and her husband Will are going on a vacation aboard on SS Martin. At the same time, Zack is spending his vacation there to celebrate New Year - with his wife Maya. What's going to happen when they meet again after all these years?
1. Stranger from distance

**Summery: Maddie and her husband**** Will are going on a vacation aboard on S.S. Martin. In the same time, Zack is spending his vacation there with his wife Maya.**

**I do not own any of the characters. I've written the story though. **

**The story is mainly about Maddie&Zack, although I will mention London&Todd, Bailey&Cody, Bob&Barbara**

**Maddie POV – NYC **

I swallowed. Jeez, I had no idea I would pack 7 bags! My husband's going to kill me. He's not really a fan of my fashion hobby. I felt a little like London. Back then when I lived at the Tipton I used to think she was just superficial, but now I know how happy a purse can make a lady. I glanced over the luggage. No, there was no way I would leave one of them here. I turned around and walked out of the bedroom. "Will, I'm ready! Could you come and help me carry the luggage", I yelled.

"Sure honey", he said as he went through the door. He was just about to pick up one of them when he stopped. "Please baby, don't say all of them are going with us", he sighed. I gave him the biggest smile I could as if that would help me convince him. And it surprisingly did.

"Well, I guess you're a lady and I've heard they like clothes and other stuff", he scoffed. I just smiled and whispered a "thank you" before taking my little purse for leaving the apartment. I helped him put all the 9 bags plus my own little purse in the elevator between him and myself. He just needed two bags.

"Feeling excited about the S.S. Martin?" he asked with a smile. I smiled back. "Yeah, really. But I don't think we're going to see the Martins though. I've heard they're really busy. I mean… It seems like they're working as much as London Tiptons Dad used to", I answered.

"Yeah, but it's really weird… "

"What's weird?" I asked.

"I mean… I'm a workaholic and I just think it's impossible to work more than I do" he said with a cocky smile on his face.

"Well, now when you finally admitted it-"

"Admitted what?"

"That you're a workaholic Will..! And you know I miss you when you're working. You should cut down a little."

"Well, someone has to support your purse-collection in your walk-in-closet back in the apartment" he said. "Not to mention you refuse to work…"

I sighed and gave him a kiss. It was Christmas today and we shouldn't be fighting.

Finally the elevator doors opened and we went outside the high building. Will waved for a cab and I knew- In about 17 hours we would board S.S. Martin to have a 2 weeks vacation and celebrate the New Year. It would be so much fun! I mean, we're going to see London and Todd again!

**Zack POV**** - MIAMI**

I jumped off the limocab to land and whistle to the people who were standing around the red carpet. Maya took it a little slower. I held out my hand for her to grab it. As she did, we both waved at the people who stood around the carpet screaming and we just smiled as we always had to do. I felt a little like royalty, although I despised it. I didn't grow up rich. I grew up in the Tipton although, but I was still not rich. I used to eat pizza, I didn't do a lot of fancy things… forget my homework…or at least "forget" and let my twinbrother do it. Speaking of Cody. We're sharing our company Zack&Cody Martin, but we call it the Martin instead of saying the full name.

"Welcome aboard, Mr and Mrs Martin" a young pretty lady said as we entered the large luxury cruiseship.

"Thank you Ms Owerell" I answered politely; still my big smile on my face.

Maya turned around and yelled something to the crew. I guess it was something about the luggage. She had just bought a new collection…again. I don't think I wanna know how much she spends a year. I'm pretty sure I would throw up.

She turned back towards me and rolled her eyes. I studied her. She had her brown-blonde hair in a ponytail, a Prada-jacket with black pumps. How do I even know this? Oh, yeah, she nags so much. She looked like a fashion icon, which she actually was. Most known as Zack Martins wife.

She let go of my hand and crossed the room. She started to talk to someone in the crew. I could tell you by the body language she told them to get our luggage to our suite. I walked myself to the candy-counter to buy some candy. Well, that was actually really not the reason why I used to hang there. It was because it reminded me of Maddie, when she worked at the Tipton and I lived there.

I hired only young girls to be a candy-counter girl. I didn't flirt with them though! I just liked to have a candy-counter girl. It felt like even if I hadn't seen Maddie for 7 years, it felt like the piece of my heart that was missing was replaced by the candy-counter girl as if she was Maddie. After the kiss when she visited the Tipton, we all acted like nothing happened. But I was completely broken. I didn't understand…I really didn't understand the whole situation. I just had to move on and forget, forget it like everybody else had done.

Oh no! Now I'm standing here, daydreaming again! I have to stop. Maya's my only one!

"Zack, I'll go to the suite. I have to get ready for the business dinner tonight", she said and kissed me. She opened her purse and took her cellphone out. She smiled at me. When she left she obviously called someone cause she held her phone against her ear.

"Zack-man! Hi!" I turned to face Cody, Bob and Todd. I gave them all a "hello-hug".

"So, how're you guys doing?" I asked. They all gave each other a look which I couldn't figure out what it meant, but I got my answer pretty soon.

"Great, but hard. Kids you know". Bob rolled his eyes. "Yeah, exactly", Cody and Todd agreed. Behind them I could see London carrying a child with a pink dress, holding a little Gucci-purse. That was Antonia. In her other hand she held a shy little boy- Mason. Beside her the nanny stood carrying her two other children – Roxanne and Cruz.

London were talking to Baily which was carrying Hilda and her other hand was busy trying to hold Jason. He was trying to escape. Barbara was carrying Esther. She had only one child. All of them had children. London-Todd, Cody-Bailey, Bob-Barbara. Sometimes I felt a little jealous. They seemed to have the perfect live, perfect private life … even if they worked as much as I did.

I said bye to Cody and Todd who had to help their wives with the kids. "I'll go to the suite and please buy some Ben&Jerry for Esther", Barbara shouted. After that she left. The lobby was pretty crowded with people now. All of them were standing in a long cue waiting for their turn to get their suite.

"So…Bob, how's it going with your company? Are you willing to open a boutique here at the S.S. Martin?" I asked.

"Well, you'll find out at the business-dinner toni… dude did you see that _woman_?" he exclaimed. I turned around quickly but couldn't see any woman that had a particular look. "Where? Who?" I asked.

"Oh, she disappeared in the crowd" he said disappointed. "Well-" I started but before I finished the sentence he interrupted me again. "She was hot! With a capital H!"

"Dude, Barbara is your wife" I said jokingly. Bob just smiled. "Barbara is the hottest! But that girl I just saw comes next after her" he said with a whistle. I just laughed and so did he. A crazy thought crossed my mind. Maddie… "What did she look like?" I asked.

"Oh, high class… Hot, but not dumb, but that's not really something I could tell by look. But by the way she moved and her clothes…that's high class. She was short, but I guess she had high heels after the rest of her look. She must have. And she had brown eyes….and brown hair" he said dreamy. "Oh" were all I said. At first I thought the girl he saw could be Maddie. But then he said _brown hair_ and she had blonde hair. Unless she didn't dyed it, but I doubt she would be aboard. I slowly headed back to my suite were I always live when I'm here… which is pretty often since almost every meeting is here.

**Maddie POV**

"Finally" Will exclaimed as we entered the suite. "Little tired huh?" I asked. "Well yeah. I mean 2.00 am we were still home and now 8 pm were finally in our suite! I can't wait to see the restaurant. I'm starving!" he said. I just grinned at him. "I'm a little hungry too. I'm just going to unpack and then we can leave.

"Oh, God. Please hurry with those 7 bags!" he complained as he lay down onto the bed, first staring up to the ceiling but then slowly he closed his eyes. During the time I unpacked all of my clothes and make-up and other products that are important for me I studied him. He was around 6.1 and pretty strong. He had visible muscles but not a six-pack. He had black hair and every single little hair was at its place. When I was finished unpacking I chose a red dress to wear with matching high heels. I just had my wavy hair out, not a complicated hairstyle at all.

"Shall we?" I asked. Will sat up quickly. "Finally…! Again" he chuckled. He hooked his arm with mine and we went out to the restaurant that was out on the deck. The sky was so beautiful. The stars were so shiny… I knew this evening would be perfect.

It was a cue to get in to the restaurant, but it went pretty fast. In about 20 minutes it was our turn.

"So, welcome to S.S. Martin restaurant. This is a five-star restaurant and we always take our costumers names. Would you mind" the restaurant host smiled at us as he stood with his hand, waiting to write our names down in the computer he had besides him.

"Will and Madeleine Tyler" Will answered.

"Okay Mr and Mrs Tyler, follow this man" he said and a man behind the corner showed up. He took us upstairs to the second floor. It was a great view of the bar, the restaurant, the pool; which was empty by now, the people who took a walk around the cruiseship. And not to mention the sunset. I just stared. I knew Will would order a drink to me so I didn't have to pay any attention for that. My eyes just stared out over the sea, looking at the beautiful sunset. I was interrupted by an annoying noise. Oh, I knew that noise too well!

"Will! We are on a restaurant! Turn off your phone immediately!" I hissed in a whisper.

Will got a scared face. Obviously from me, thinking I would jump on him taking the phone and throwing it into the seawater. "Sorry hun, need to take this. It's my boss" he said, stood up and walked back into the restaurant. This restaurant also had a restaurant inside.

I slowly turned my gaze forward instead of letting my eyes hunt my husband. I saw a gang. They seemed to have fun. They were talking loud and laughing. I saw men sitting with their wives. Why couldn't I have that? I glanced over them once again. The women were beauties and the men we're also good-looking. My eyes stopped at one of them. Something with his eyes. Something about that guy… I could see that man was familiar. I didn't know what. Or I guess it's just because I'm attracted to him. I mean, take a look at him. He has that perfect hair any woman would love to drag her fingers through. He has that body, that muscular tall body. He moved himself slowly and gently. I tried to catch his eyes but then I saw him put an arm around a woman. She took up a napkin and wiped his mouth. I could see the ring on her finger. It was a really big diamond. But I have a big diamond too, so I wasn't jealous about that. Just the man she got. I saw how he leaned in for a kiss.

**Zack POV**

I felt like someone was watching me. Well not a surprise since I'm a celebrity but when I finally saw where the gaze where from, a man came from nowhere and slipped onto the chair in front of the woman who had stared at me. But I couldn't see her anymore and I hadn't even see her for a half second. Why did she stare at me? Something about that woman...a halfsecond had been enough. She looked great! I knew I really shouldn't think about a stranger this way, but I couldn't help myself. But I also knew- that halfsecond was enough to see her expression, the lost expression who I could relate to. Something about her...

"Dude?" I asked and waited for an answer from Bob who sat in front of me. He didn't notice me though and neither did anyone else around the table. They're all in their conversations.

"Bob!" I exclaimed in a whisper. For some reason I didn't want anyone else to notice, and especially not Maya.

Bob stopped talking and was now facing me. "Yeah, what's up? You want to offer me open another boutique here? Isn't it enough with one? I mean, I want to see first how it goes before I'll sign any more contracts Zack." he said.

"No! That woman you saw earlier" I said happy to finally get it out.

"Oh, yeah… Wait! Is she here? Man if I knew that I would have dressed up better" he said and started to look at his hands and arms. After he checked himself he looked around searching for her.

"I think she's behind you. I mean, I'm not sure but she looks the way you described her! But now there's a man who's sitting in front of her and blocking the view" I said.

"Oh, well if there's a man in the picture you're obviously off the hook" he said.

"What? Bob I'm married!" Luckily our conversation wasn't noticed by anyone. At least not at our table. We had kept our conversation in a whisper-exclaim level.

"Oh, yeah right. Sorry. Old habit" he scoffed. I gave him a glare but then he just turned into a laughter and so did I.

"Ok, I have to admit - she was hot!" I whispered. Now when we're laughing we got attention from the others around the table.

"What are you two laughing about?" London's voice.

"Nothing we just saw a man fall" Bob said.

"Oh, really?" Maya said sarcastic. "Where?" I was surprised by her way to act. Since when did she became so doubtful and snotty?

"Over there in the bar" I said and pointed towards the bar. As everyone turned their faces to the bar I had my gaze at the opposite direction. I saw that she stood up and the man was still blocking my view of her. Or her view to me, what did I know? When he finally moves she's not looking my I can see her glance at me. I suppose it's one of the hundred of girls I've dated through my days. I guess my heart still want it to be Maddie. Maddie the girl I fell in love with 11 years ago. But my brain says something else. It says it's just a regular woman that saw me, or even didn't. Her gaze just got stuck on my mind. She was obviously thinking about about something else, or someone else. How ridiculous it was of me thinking it was Maddie. I'm sure she has a great family in New York. I'm sure she has a great husband and I don't know, maybe children too. Before I knew what I did I gave Maya a look.

"I have to go an errand. I'll be back soon" I didn't have time to lean down and kiss her, otherwise I would lose the woman in the red dress. Bob gave me a look that said "what-do-you-think-you're-doing", but I didn't care.


	2. You and me go masquerading

**Just wanted to say- Maddie is 26 years old and Zack is 23. **

**Maddie POV**

When we went through the lobby I saw a big plate. It said "Welcome to masquerade party, with eighteenth theme - 27 December! Buy tickets now, 60$ each. (20 age limit)" I stopped and dragged Will with me to the plate.

"I want to go on that" I said.

"I don't know. Isn't that just for kids?" he asked sarcastic.

"What, it says that 20 is the age limit. There'll only be grown-ups Will"

"You really wanna go?"

"Yes, I do" I answered as I felt someone's presence behind me. I knew the person was at least 5 ft behind me, but I felt uncomfortable right away.

"The more the merrier" I heard the voice behind me say. The voice felt so… I didn't dare look back. Something told me not to.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" Will chuckled. I could still feel the person's presence. And I've never felt this nervous before. Why couldn't he go?

"Let's go babe" I heard Will finally said. He took my hand and led me away. I never faced the man. I held my back against him every second. I don't know how, but I knew he was staring at me. And I don't know why, but it was enough for me to melt inside. I didn't like it at all. Whoever he was, wasn't supposed to do that to me. Will was supposed to make me feel that way. Not this creepy, extremely hot stranger who I only had eye contact with for a half second.

I came out of the bathroom struggling through the dark to find a switch. "Will why is it so dark?" I called. "I'm in here" I heard his voice. No, no this wasn't happening right now. I was tired, and my thoughts we're full of the stranger man. I had no place for Will right now, even if he was my husband, I just couldn't find him a place where I knew I could keep him forever.

"Hey, are coming babe" he shouted. I moved my hands along the wall. Suddenly I feel the stuff I've searched for – the switch. I let the room lit up and I saw his disappointed face. "I want it dark" he said in a seductively way. But it didn't catch on me. "Sorry, I forgot the pills home" I lied and crawled down under the bedspread. I saw his face turn red. I could tell he was angry. "Two weeks without…? Are you crazy woman? I'm sure there's a drugstore aboard. Otherwise I'm going to freak out" he said with anger in his voice.

I really didn't listen to him. My thoughts were still on that man. Who was he? I was determined to find out.

I could still hear Will mumble about how "he was going to survive" and that "I had no idea what I've done if there's no drugstore aboard". I actually didn't care right now. I got pretty mad at him every time I thought about how he chose everything before me. And I'm going to do the exact same. Payback.

I laid in my bed waiting for him to fall asleep. When I knew he was in his deep business-dreams I slowly got out of the bed, slipped into the bathroom and poured all the pills into the toilet. He couldn't always get his way!

**Zack POV**

I sat in the restaurant eating breakfast. We usually eat outside but in the morning when we all eat, we eat inside. It's too hot outside - if you're not in the pool. I take a look over the salon. Letting my gaze stop at every woman that could be the woman I saw yesterday. I had seen mostly her back, and butt if I were allowed to have that in my mind. But she was hot. Her voice and everything about her. Suddenly I felt someone hit me. When I turned my face to the right where the hit came from I saw Bob staring at me.

"Zack! Stop!" he exclaimed in a whisper so no one else could hear.

"What?" I exclaimed in the same way.

"You're acting like a fool. Stop! Maya's aboard. If you want to do something like what you're thinking about now; you should do it when your wife's home!"

I scoffed "Don't be such a freak. I'm not doing anything wrong. I won't and I don't want to"

"Yeah, yeah. Like I'm going to believe that"

I were just about to reply when London stood up and nodded at Todd. "I'm going to catch up with a friend. Best friend actually" she said with a huge smile. "So see you later" she said and gave Todd a peck on his lips. "Ms Cofuen has the kids till 4. You can relax, but then I want you to pick them up by then, ok?" she stated and left. Todd had a puzzled look. "Well, I'm a Dad now" he said giving us a smile.

"Why isn't Cody and Bailey here?" I asked confused.

" Oh, their children wanted to see the dolphin show and I think they just going to have a family day today" Barbara said. I smiled as response. Maya didn't seem interested. She sat there texting someone. I glanced at her phone. "_Yes. I do have a fantastic time here. But I wish I could stay home and shop with you instead. Have you heard about the new runway in Milano which was build two weeks ago?_.." I couldn't stand read more. I got too bored. Fashion week here and fashion week there. Bla bla. It was just my money; spending on a cloth worth 1 million dollars and she uses it once. And then? Yeah, throw it or save it in the closet. But I guess that's what I'm supposed to stand with… I'm the man.

I sat there, in the chair, studying how Todd, Barbara and Bob were so totally in their conversation. They talked about how the new president should make things better. The conversation could've been interesting, but for now it didn't bother me. I had my thoughts somewhere else. I didn't let my eyes of the door into the restaurant. Why didn't she come? Didn't she eat breakfast? I had to at least know her name. What could it be…Gabrielle, Genevieve, Tina, Maddie… no now I'm just fooling around again! Stop it Zack you know she's not even here. I stand up. Bob, Barbara, Todd and Maya look confused at me.

"I forgot my phone in the suite. I'll be back soon" I said as I left. That wasn't the truth though. In fact I was going to search for the stranger woman. Maybe she shopped in the botiques downstairs.

**Maddie POV**

I had left Will by the pool. He laid there texting his boss, like always. I couldn't believe what happened to me. I didn't even feel attracted to him anymore. Something is really wrong with me and this have to stop! Anyway, I was going to meet London now. I walked down the hall, watched the pictures that hung on the walls where I went. I also watched the door numbers. 14873, 14871, 14869. Suddenly something throw itself around me. I screamed, but then I saw it was London.

"London!"

"Maddie!" she exclaimed and pulled me in another hug. We had the same length so our heads fit perfect at each shoulder when we hug. She had dyed her hair brown and it looked amazing. I had met her a few times when she visited NYC with her children. They were adorable. They really look like a mixture of herself and Todd. She still owned the Tipton company and it went well. Todd had St. Market and a dentist organisation. I were just about to open my mouth to speak as she took a grip on my wrist and pulled me with her as she started to run. "Come with me. I have something to show you. You haven't seen this thing in years!" she exclaims as we run.

"London, where're you taking me?" I ask as I fly behind her. She runs fast and so do I; in heels just like her! If we would fall now, we'll break every bone in our bodies.

I recognize the entrance. It's the restaurant. I see her look chasing something but then it stop and my eyes follow. They stop at a table. I see Bob, Barbara, Todd and…who's that chick?

I see London start to look around. She was obviously looking for something else. "Oh, I'm sorry. The thingy is not here anymore. But maybe you'll see this somewhere else…" she said a little disappointed. "You would have been so happy. I know you would"

What was London talking about? I just smiled at her. "London, let's go and say "hi" to Bob, Barbara, Todd and…yeah, that woman" I said with an annoyance.

"Oh, that's Zack's …" She didn't continue. I waited for a few seconds. Would she continue? "London she's Zack's what?" I asked.

"…wife" she filled in. "But I don't like her. She's really bitchy. I'm sure she actually hates being around us, you know "the gang". She just have to because of Zack and because we're all rich and she loves it. It's like she makes Zack to a fool and just takes his money and shops for it"

I couldn't help but let out a little laugh. "I'm sure she makes him happy London. He's smart, although I haven't seen him in 7 years"

London looks at me. "Sorry to say it but you guys, and I mean you and Zack are actually the most stupid people I've met in my entire life.."

I opened my mouth again. But this time to defend myself. I wasn't fast enough. "But you're the smartest _smartest_ I've met. But in other ways I know even a goldfish could see things more clear than you do" she said and rolled her eyes.

"London! What is that supposed to mean?" I asked a little hurt.

"London, you're back!" I heard an annoying voice shout.

London gave a "Oh-God"-look and then grabbed my wrist again and dragged me to the table.

"Hi guys. I'm back. Look who I found. Maddie! You've all met her, except for you Maya" London said and pushed me towards Maya who now stood up. I saw how she studied me fromtip to toe. "Hi Maddie, what a pleasure to finally meet you" she said and held her hand out. I took it and shook it. "It's lovely to meet you too, Maya" I now knew she was Zack's wife. I've seen her in the gossip-magazines that I've bought. But I've never really seen Zack. I wouldn't obviously recognize him. I sat down in front of Maya. I knew I had seen her before, but couldn't figure out where...Anyway, Maya had perfect skin. And I can tell by the designer sunglasses she knew a lot about designers. But not about what was in and what was out.. Ha, one point to me! Wait, that doesn't matter. We're not even competing over anything. How come I have one point when there's nothing to compete about.

"Hey hun. Yeah…yeah…everything's fine…what no you don't have to come back to the restaurant!" I heard Maya say. I guess she talked to Zack… Zack….Zack? Zack! Zack? Zack was aboard? "No we're just about to leave now…yeah, me, London, Todd, Bob and Barbara and Ma…and Barbara…" I glanced at London. I guess she thought the same thing as I did.

Maya hung up. I could see how she tried to take it so slow as possible as she opened her purse to put her cellphone back. Obviously she didn't think we would notice that she didn't say my name.

"I gotta go", she said short and stood up. She quickly started to walk. I glanced over to London who gave me a look. And after knowing her for so many years I knew exactly what it meant. I followed her.

"Maya wait. Let me meet Zack. I haven't seen him in years. It would be so much fun so see him again! And he's older now. I haven't seen him as a grow-up" I said pleadingly.

"Maddie…" she said and turned around to face me. We were standing in the empty hallway.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

Maya had tears in her eyes, but they stayed there. She didn't let them come out.

"I don't want you to see Zack. He loved you when he was young. Have you ever heard of –the first true love never dies-?" she asked.

I nodded. "Yes, but I were never in love with him though" I defended.

"You kissed him on S.S. Tipton. How do you explain that?"

"It was in the heat of the moment" I answered as if it was the most simple question I got in the world.

"But what if he would fall for _you_ again? I love him Maddie. I can't lose him. Please… don't meet him again…I'm begging you"

I don't know why but after this I just wanted to see him more. More than ever. Just say "hello" to him. Tell him how proud I were for him taking care of a great company. And now… I couldn't. I knew I was too nice to break Maya. I wasn't that strong girl who did what she wanted and took it when she had the chance. I always had to take the long way… the hard one…

"I won't meet him" I said with more sadness in my voice than I hoped for.

"I know it's hard for you…" she started softly but I interrupted her really pissed of.

"Oh no you don't" That was all I said. After that last sentence I left going outside to the pool. I wanted to go back to my suite and fresh up for dinner with Will. The whole morning had felt like a disaster. I didn't even catch up with London as much as I'd hoped for. This day sucked! I hope tomorrow will be a funny day. The masquerade party seemed funny.

**Zack POV**

I woke up and saw Maya besides me. She slept like an angel. I saw her breathing. She seemed so peaceful. A thought of Maddie came up in my mind. I tried to blow it off but it I couldn't. Yesterday evening I went to a shop with Maya. We decided which costumes we wanted for the party tonight. I've been at a few of these kinds of parties. It's actually pretty fun. But that was when I didn't have a wife, or even a girlfriend for the moment. And that led to myself making out with so many chicks I could find. I remember how mad their boyfriends became but so what? It didn't bother me. I knew they wouldn't hurt their girlfriends and since it was masquerade nobody knew it was me under the mask. I used to think that was so cool.

I stepped into the shower. It was hot but I liked it that way. I wonder if Maya notice I'm taking a shower. I wonder if Maddie would. I wonder what she's doing right now. I wonder what she thinks right now. She might forgotten me. She's living her life right now, without me bothering her. I wish she was here right now. Or that woman I saw. If she hadn't been a brunette I would've thought it actually was Maddie. But this girl still reminded me so much about her, I had to see her. I suddenly feel hot. Not just from the warm water. I change to cold instead. Everything to get her out of my head.

When I got out of the shower I saw Maya standing at the balcony. She was wearing a silk-bathrobe. I slowly walked over to her. I hugged her from behind. "Morning Sweet Thang" I said.

Maya turned around and that's when I discovered the mistake. Maya wasn't my Sweet Thang. Maddie was.

"Aw, you're calling me Sweet Thang?" Maya asked with a huge grin. I wanted to say _no, __that's only for Maddie's_.

"No, I think _babe_ is much better. Morning _babe_" I said and gave her a peck on the lips. I went back to my room. I heard Maya's steps behind me. I glanced at the mirror as I saw her coming up behind me in it. She hugged me from behind, just like I done to her. "Morning babe" she said. I studied us in the mirror. I was 6.4. I'm really tall, and muscular if I were allowed to brag about myself. I had a 8-pack. Maya's around 5.8 and really skinny. I wonder how Maddie looked like. I know she's tiny and has everything a guy would want a girl to have… Oh no, now she's in my head again. I haven't had one day without her in my head since I was 12. ONE DAY! This was a problem. Sometimes I considered to hire a special therapist who could help me get her out of my head. But I didn't dare. I was scared if Maya would find out, or worse. It would work. Maddie would be out of my head forever.

"Time for breakfast?" I asked.

**Maddie POV**

We sat at the table in the restaurant. Eating egg and bacon. Will sat in front of me as usual and read the newspaper. Besides his plate, which was empty by now he had his cellphone. I wondered if he ever took a pause from his job. I sat there in front of him, my gaze searching for the stranger guy. Suddenly I see him. He's not looking at my way; he's talking to some of the restaurant waitresses. I see a woman behind him, but since she has big sunglasses, a big sunhat and I only see her from behind I can't see who she is. Before I know it they disappear behind some plants which are in the restaurant. After that they're gone.

"Maddie?" Will had finally spoken.

"Yeah" I answered.

"You seem distracted" he said.

"Well, I wouldn't be if you payed a little attention to me" I snapped.

"Do you wanna go and swim in the pool? If you've finished your breakfast, we could go back to the suite and pick up your bikini" he sighed.

"Sure, let's go" I said and took Will's hand.

When we arrived at the suite I saw the housekeeper inside. She changed the sheets and vacuumed the floor. She didn't stop when we entered. She just smiled and said "Good morning Mr & Mrs Tyler. I'm just cleaning"

"Yeah, it's fine" I said and smiled. I hurried to the closet, started to search for a special red bikini that was my favourite.

"Hun. What's takes so long?" I heard him shout.

"I'm coming" I shouted back when I found it. I loved this bikini. It just fit so good on my body. When I'd changed and went out to the livingroom I saw Will talk to the housekeeper.

"I'm ready to leave now" I answered and throw Will a towel.

"Good"

"I were just saying, you guys have chosen some really pretty outfits for tonight" the housekeeper said.

"Thank you, Ms…?"

"Lorell"

**Zack POV**

I studied myself in the mirror. I didn't like the clothes. They were so tight… not to mention the high stockings I had to have. And with these ugly shoes. But I knew everyone would look the same. Maya had a long fluffy dress with a deep neckline. I knew it was "the newest" with this kind of clothing back at the 18th century. I took a last look at my hair. My brown-blonde dark hair was so long that I could nicely comb it to one side. Not to brag but I think I looked hot. Luckily it had said on the tickets to the party; that nobody needed to use a wig. That was a fire safety. Although I heard it from the organizers cause I didn't of course buy a ticket. Neither did Cody, Todd or Bob. They didn't have to since it was Cody and my ship. I turned around once again to face Maya. She had her hair in a creature and looked like an art-sculpture.

"Shall we?" I asked and hooked my arm gently. She took it with hers and we left the suite to get downstairs to the ballroom.

Once we got in I saw a lot of paparazzi. I didn't know how they got onto the ship. Obviously they just booked a weekend and brought their cameras with them. I saw how the security tried to push them away but they just came back. At that time I was pretty amused to have a masquerade. No one would recognize me. I indeed missed being a regular guy.

I saw London talking to three girls. I guess it was Bailey and Barbara. The other one must be Chelsea or someone else. I don't know all of her friends. But I could assure that was London. Nobody else would have a dress decorated with gold and diamonds. I pushed Maya forward towards the girl-group as I saw Bob, Todd, Cody and another random guy standing with them. I was just about to join the group when I felt that scent. That old familiar scent. I turned around but couldn't see any particular. It was crowded and everyone wore masks. I've gotta get out of here. I searched with my eyes after the bathroom-sign. It took like 15 minutes to finally break myself through the crowd and go to the bathroom.

**Maddie POV**

Maya had joined the group. I compared our hairstyles. Her hair looked like an art-sculpture when I just had my brown hair falling down my shoulders; it almost reached my butt.

"So…how's the party?" Maya asked.

"It's great" Barbara answered. "Yes it is. I've just been at one party like this before" Bailey agreed. London just nodded and so did I.

"Oh, Maddie, you're also here." Maya said. I didn't know if that was a question for me or her, or if she just stated that. "I didn't see you. Is your husband also here?" she asked. God, how could she even ask that? Like I was going to search for Zack and throw myself over him, when I haven't even seen him in 7 years! And I've never even had feelings for him! Well, except for that kiss-moment.

I saw how four faces were staring at me. Ops, I've been quite way too long! "Yes, he is. You wanna meet him?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, thank you. I'm sure he's a handsome man" she smiled. I wonder why she cared so much.

"I'll go and get him" I said and walked away. I came to the guy-group in the middle of a huge laugh. They laughed so much Bob were jumping up and down. I grabbed Will's hand. "Come with me. There's someone who wants to meet you" I said as I dragged him away from the group. Suddenly I heard a noise. I recognized that annoying noise. I quickly turned around to Will. "Don't you dare answer that phone!" I yelled. I knew exactly what it was about; his work. I was so sick of it!

"Sorry hun, I have to" he replayed. I rolled my eyes and stood beside him in the middle of the crowd of people. I barely heard what he said; "Yeah…Of course…Yes, I will….Of course, immediately" he then hung up.

"That was my boss. He told me I had a meeting in 10 minutes at the restaurant"

"What? We're on a vacation! You're not supposed to work when you're on a vacation Will!" I yelled.

"Sorry, but he told me we had one of our best costumers aboard. I have to do this. This is a chance for me to get a promotion Maddie"

"Oh, no! You're not getting a promotion! I barely see you 5 hours a week already"

"This is important for me Maddie" he pleaded.

"So what? I'm not important for you?" I snapped.

"Of course you are. But this is also very important!" he yelled. Not that he yelled of anger. He yelled so he could get heard by me because of all the people who were around us.

"I'll be in our suite at 3 in the morning I guess. This is an important costumer so I don't think I'll be home until then" he said.

Before I had a chance to reply he disappeared among the people towards the exit. I felt so stupid… and lonely. I turned around, thinking about what to do when I saw the girls talking. I liked them… but I didn't know about Maya. I hadn't even seen Zack aboard. I wonder how he looked like… I was just about to go back to them when I saw how Maya gave me a glare. It was like "don't-come-over-here-bitch"-look. I felt so unwelcome I could ever feel. But I knew London, Barbara and Bailey liked me; but I had been replaced by Maya. Not just only by the girls…

I turned around. I had to go somewhere. I searched for a sign of something that I could go. Like a restaurant plate or something but the only sign I saw was a bathroom plate. Well, that'll have to do. It didn't even take a second before I headed towards the bathroom door. I felt how people were knocking into me as I tried to go to the door. When I finally opened it and slipped into it; I wasn't in a bathroom with a lot of mini bathrooms as I expected. It was a long hallway with a lot of bathroom on each side. I started to walk looking for an empty one. But everyone had a red little plate on the handle which meant it wasn't.

_Bang! _

I must've walked into an art sculpture or something but then I heard the familiar voice "I'm so sorry". I looked up and as I expected it was _the stranger guy_. "It's okay" I answered. It was quite for a few seconds. Awkward silence. I still couldn't see his face; we both were wearing masks.

"The bathroom over there's empty" he finally said pointing to a the back of the hallway.

"Oh, I don't need… I just wanted to get out of here but couldn't find the exit" I replayed.

"Oh, I'll show you. But don't let go, it's so crowded in there, you'll get lost" he said and grabbed my hand. Wow, his hand felt so strong, but still soft, and gently...and big. I knew this wasn't a

man you wanted to get into a fight with. I'm sure he would take me down if he just blew. But in the same time, this man seemed too gently, like he would never hit a woman.

"Wait!" I screamed as we were somewhere in the ballroom with other people around us. They were knocking into us. It didn't bother him cause he was so big but I wasn't and suddenly someone knocked into so hard I let go of his hand. I couldn't see him anymore. Damn! I lost him.

"Hey, I said _Don't let go of me_" I heard the voice once again. It wasn't mad, he was just telling me. "I guess I have to carry you" he answered. I slowly felt how he picked me up. I straddled him like a child. I wonder if he thought it was hard to carry me with my big dress but when I looked up at his face it didn't seem like it bothered him at all. I wondered why I let him do this to me. I didn't know this guy. What if he was a rapist? But in this moment I didn't care. I wanted to get out of here. Forget Will, forget Maya, forget Zack…

**Zack POV**

It was something about this woman I liked. I don't know if it was her soft brown hair, the body, her scent- oh yes I knew that familiar scent but I also knew it wasn't her… I'm sure they made a lot of those perfumes. And the way she moved… or her eyes; Wait! It couldn't be her eyes. I hadn't even had eye contact with her except for the half second when I saw her in the restaurant. And it wasn't long enough to get a picture of them in my head.

I felt her breathing around my shoulder. She was pretty short this woman. When I carried Maya her head came up to my head.

When we were out of the ballroom there were still paparazzi outside. But since they didn't recognize me; they didn't pay any attention to anyone except for London who one reporter had caught and interviewed.

"You can put me down" I heard her say as we reached the deck. The heaven was so bright.

"Thanks for taking me out of that room" I heard her say. I loved her voice…; what was I thinking? I was married to Maya, the love of my life! And here I were standing with a random stranger girl feeling feelings I shouldn't be feeling.

"Well, I'm a big guy with big muscles, what can I say. I carried you easily" I said cockily.

She giggled a little. "You know, by your way you're acting, you're actually reminding me of someone I used to know" she said.

I let out a little laugh. "You're actually reminding me of someone too" I said.

Since we still had our masks on I couldn't see her face. But her hair fell so beautifully down her shoulders I knew she had the look of an angel.

"My husband's never home"

I was taken aback. I wonder why she said that, or what she meant. I had no clue.

"Oh… I'm sorry…?" I didn't know if my answer was a statement of if it was a question wondering why she did say that.

"He's just gone all the time working! He buys me gifts all the time and thinks that's enough to make me happy. He's not married to me, he has occupied me and his real wife is his work! I barely see him 5 hours a week. I eat dinner alone and spend my days with shopping. It kinda fills my heart, but not enough. I don't wanna live like that. I want a life like my friends. I don't care if I would be poor or had to work. There's no big deal. It's a part of life that makes it so exciting. And having a husband where you're his first choice… and I don't know…having a little family wouldn't be that bad"

I didn't know what to say… She sounded a little like me. I mean her "dreams". In her world I would be that crazy workaholic she just described, although I always chose my lady first. She turned around.

"Sorry about that. I just needed to get it out of me. Do you think I'm too down to earth for this life I'm living?"

That was it, I didn't care how wrong it was. I didn't do it cause I felt sorry for her or anything. I knew this woman was strong; she just wanted to feel that someone cared about her, just like me.

"You obviously think I'm a crazy woman, but-" She didn't finish the sentence cause I had laid a soft kiss on her lips. She didn't pull back. Through the eye-holes in the mask I saw her look

right into my eyes. They're still familiar… We broke apart.

She tried to reach up to me but since she wasn't tall enough I had to lean down. Once again mine crashed with hers. This time more passionate. I deepened the kiss and started to push her back against the wall. When she had her back against it I tried to press myself closer to her as we kiss; if even that's possible. I feel how she runs her hands through my hair while I'm just holding both of my hand of each side of her waist by still trying to press myself closer. Even her kisses feels so familiar...her soft lips.


	3. Unknowing lover

**Hey readers! I just wanted to say; there's a reason why I rated the story M. I was uncomfortable writing this kind of "scene" but I thought I had to. It's part of the story. I hope you'll like the story though (: I don't know yet how many chapters I'll write. But the story is far from the end (right now).**

**Maddie POV**

Everything happened so fast but in next moment I had dragged him down the hall to my suite, opened the door and now I pushed him inside. I quickly jumped onto him. Straddling him and kissing his neck while he kissed mine, taking our masks and masquerade-clothes off I noticed it was pitch dark in the suite except for a little lamp in the corner that lit up the furniture and door contours so we could see were we're going. Well actually he had to see, cause he carried me. He put me down on the bed gently as he climbed so he could be on top of me. When I felt he only wore boxers I turned him to his back straddling him and sweeping the bed spread with me. While kissing me I felt how he slowly and carefully untied by bra and tossed it to the floor. Right after my underwear was gone he started making circles on my clit which let me moan in pleasure. It felt so good I started to shudder.

"Oh, you like that?" he asked teasingly as he continued. It felt like I would explode. "Oh, God, yes!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his head with my hands like I forced him to make out with me. Not that he didn't want to, I could tell.

I started moving myself down. Kissing and touching his abs. I couldn't see this guy but I just knew he was hot. I had seen how he acted with his friends and knew he was such a handsome man. As I reached the goal I could feel it was hard… and big! Really big!

"Wow, it's big" I said in a seductive soft voice as I started to stroke it. He groaned loud and started to pant faster. I continued to stroke it, every time harder and longer. I felt how it got even harder and I could tell he was really aroused. I enjoyed knowing I had this effect on him.

"Oh, that's enough. I have to get inside now!" he exclaimed in a pleasure. "Not yet" I said enjoying myself stroking his member once more. This led him to groan loud. With that he rolled over so he was on top and spread my legs. He leaned down again for a passionate kiss as he slammed inside me. This caused me to gasp and moan at the time.

He moved his hands from my waist to the bed to keep the balance and obviously not to completely crush me.

**Zack POV**

She moaned loud every time when I plunged. I moved my hips fast and rough but at the same time gently and still kissing her.

I heard an annoying noise. Some people or someone was talking in the hallway outside the suite. That's when it hit me. The night came back into my mind. My hand were around her waist and swapped in the sheets and sweat; I felt her breathing. I didn't wanna wake her up but I had to use the bathroom. I slowly let go of her and tried to walk out of the bed. I put on my boxers and were just about to open the door when I heard her angel voice "You're leaving?"

I could see her by the moonlight from the balcony windows that reached from the ceiling to the floor. She really looked beautiful.

"No I just have to use the bathroom" I answered. Suddenly Maya hits my mind. Maya? She was surely in our suite and wondering were I've been! Well, I could just tell her I had been on a business meeting. But then I remember this angel was also married.

"Hey, your husband you told me about isn't aboard, is he?" I asked calmly.

She quickly grabbed her cellphone who laid on the nightstand. "02.56! Shit!"

"What, what's the problem?" I asked still calmly but a little stressed when I saw her get out of the bed and start dressing in panic. "He told me he would be home by 3 am!" she panicked.

"What?" I exclaimed. I also panicked now. I started to hurry picking up all of my clothes. It was still the moonlight that was the only light we got. We had no time turning the lights on even if that would lead us to find our clothes faster. Suddenly I hear someone open the suite door in the livingroom.

"He's home! Get under the bed!" she exclaimed in a panic-whisper. As she said; I throw all my clothes under the bed and right after that I also dived under it. I heard her fixing the sheets and in the next moment I heard the door open to the bedroom.

"Oh, did I wake you up?" I heard a male voice ask. "Mmm" I heard her mumble.

"Oh, sorry. I just have to brush my teeth and then I'll go to bed" he said. "Mmm…I'll obviously sleep then. God night" she said. I saw he's feet moving to the edge of the bed. I could tell he leaned down cause I heard a kiss noise.

"Night Maddie" I heard him say. What? **Maddie? **It was a long time ago I heard someone named Maddie… But this woman wasn't that Maddie…It was impossible… It couldn't be her. I was interrupted in my thoughts as she went down to the floor beside me. "Hurry, he's in the bathroom"

I wound myself out under the bed and got up. I quickly put my pants, shoes and masquerade jacket on. I just had to go to my own closet on the ship so I could change into a tux or something. Then I could tell Maya I had a business-meeting. Wow, what I've just done is so wrong! But the woman...was she worth it? I was confused. At the same time I thought I've done the biggest misstake in my life another part of me said this was a good thing. I didn't have an answer how I ever could consider that.

Out in the livingroom I went to the door with the woman named Maddie behind me. She opened the door and looked right into my eyes. Now when the lights was on, since her husband had lit the light I recognized her. How stupid could I've been! How couldn't I've seen that it was her in the first place? How come I own a successful company when I'm this stupid? I guess Cody have worked more than I thought he had.

"Maddie" I said in a low voice so only she could hear and not her husband in the bathroom. She looked confused. "You heard Will say my name" she said with a little smile. I didn't know what to say. I felt like I was in heaven, and at the same time this was so wrong I've could already be in hell.

"I'm Zack…Martin" I said. I saw how her confused look changed. I couldn't describe it. This was another look I've never seen before.

**Maddie POV**

I couldn't believe what he just said. But it did make sense, to my horror. Before I had a chance to reply I heard the toilet flush. Without a thought in my head I pushed him out of the suite and headed back to the bedroom with shaking legs, still thinking about what I've just done. I in my mind I let it all play again as if it were a movie. Oh, God. I've just cheated on Will. And that's not all. I've also done it with Zack, the boy I used to babysit. The boy who used to have a crush on me and I always rejected him. And now? I had no idea what to do!

I saw Will enter the room and headed to the bed, trying to get me in it too.

"I can't sleep" I said. More to myself than him.

"Neither can I, but I know what's going to make us tired" he whispered in my ear. No way I was going to do it with him right now. "I went to the pharmacy buying you know what" he continued in a seductive voice. At least he tried but it didn't work on me.

"I think I have to take a walk" I finally said.

"Why? In the middle of the night? What's up?" he asked a little annoyed. He was angry cause I didn't wanna have sex with him.

"No, I just want to. I got a call from Mom. My great grandmas aunts grandchild husbands half-sisters new husbands daughter had died in a car accident" I lied. I was begging he wouldn't ask me say that again, cause I couldn't remember a word I've said. I would totally fail.

"Oh, you're close to this person?" he asked less annoyed. I guess he "understood" why I wasn't in a mood.

"Yes, or… I mean we knew each other. We used to spend time together when she visited New York. She's from San Francisco"

"I'm so sorry Maddie" he said and got up from the bed to embrace me. I felt horrible. How much of a workaholic he ever would be, he didn't deserve to be cheated on.

"I need to take a walk; alone" I said and gave him a kiss. I grabbed a coat and wrapped it around me as I left. I walked so fast I practically run. I saw that the elevator was too many floors down. I decided to take the stairs instead. I started to tear up. It didn't take long until I felt my tears down the cheeks. It was only one stair and then I could walk out on deck. My husband had chosen a suite which was almost on the highest floor since they were the best. Always the best for me… I was so stupid. I'd slept with Zack. Zack Martin. What the hell is wrong with me?

I swung the glass-door open and run to the celing. I was at the back of the ship. I hung against the celing crying. Fortunately it was had the perfect length to hung on it, not too short to fall over it or too tall for not reaching it.

I turned around. Thinking Zack might be there, but his wasn't a movie like Titanic. I had messed up and I'm sure there won't be a happy end.

I looked out over the sea. It was dark and so was the sky. I feel so alone and stupid. If my husband's going to find out he's first going to kill me, and then leave me. I knew that wouldn't work but he would torture me to death. Maya, as I promised I wouldn't even say "hi" to Zack would do the exact same thing as Will would. Although I didn't worry about her. I don't know how London would react… or Bailey…Barbara…Mary-Margaret? I had no idea.

"Hey, it's cold out here" I didn't have to turn around. I knew who it was, still I did turn around.

"Please leave me alone" I said quietly still facing the sea so my back was against him.

"You know…I think we should talk about what happened" he said. I sighed. I didn't know what to do. A part of me wondered if he still had that stupid crush on me…Of course he didn't! He was married! But then why had we ended up together in a bed? Zack always chose the lady first. Not a stupid work, even if he now was a workaholic I knew he would take a paus if I wanted him to. A part of me just wanted to throw myself into his arms and try to get a relationship with him instead of my own husband, but the other part- that wasn't my heart, which was my brain- said no.

"I don't" I finally said. I felt how he slowly moved until I could feel his breath in my neck. He must've leaned down cause he was usually so much more taller than me. Suddenly I feel his hands on my waist, moving them to my stomach and him holding me in a tight embrace and whispering in my ear – not that anyone would hear us anyway "It's nice to see you again though. I've missed you so much"

I just wanted him. Just him. I didn't care about anything or anyone else right now. He was my world, but I couldn't do this. I tried to let go of his strong grip, but when I struggled he just held harder.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" I almost screamed as I struggled.

"You're not going anywhere. We have to talk about what happened" he said calmly.

"I don't want to! Zack put me down! I'm going to scream for security if you won't put me down!" I screamed, but he didn't put me down. I were so busy trying to get free that I didn't see where he was taking me.

"I own the ship. The security won't touch me. If they do they know I'll fire them" he said.

He finally let go of me and I notice we're still outside since the sky full of stars is above us. I see that we're high up on the cruiseship. In a special area I could tell, since there's a railing around us.

"Where are we?" I asked looking for place to escape. But there was none, just the door.. the door? Before he had a chance to speak I started to run to it. I tried to open it but I it was locked.

"You have to know the code to open it" I heard him say and then I felt him grab me. More like an embrace, not just a hold.

"Why are you doing this? Why don't you let me go? Are you gonna kidnap me? Are you gonna kill me?" I asked frustrated and panic-stricken into his chest.

"Why would I kill someone I love?"

I slowly glanced over to get eye-contact with him. "What did you just say?"

"I wanted to talk to you about what happened before. You told me your husband's never there for you. You need someone to take care about you and love you. That person could be me. It always has"

"Doesn't Maya wonder where you are?" I asked completely ignoring what he just said.

"She thinks I'm still on a business-meeting, but that's not he point! You want me, that's all that matters"

"No I don't think you understand. What happened was just something that could happen in that moment. I had just had a fight with Will. Otherwise I'm always happy with him, and I love him. I'm sorry Zack, but I've never thought about you since the last time I saw you on the S.S. Tipton" I lied.

"You're the worst liar in the world. You should know I always can see when you're telling the truth and when you're not Maddie, or should I say Madeline? Mrs Tyler, what do you prefer, Sweet Thang?" he asked with a smirk on his face. He knew I always liked that nickname. But I couldn't fall for it. I had to tell him he didn't mean anything for me so everything could go back to the usual days.

"I mean it _Zackary_. I'm not lying. What happened had never happened before-"

"Cause to the difference from other guys you're so attracted to me" he cut me off.

"No! What about you? I'm sure I'm not the first vulnerable woman coming to you. How many times have you cheated on Maya? Do you know how much she loves you?" I exclaimed.

"None, the-matter-of-factly. Just this time. And for the record, she's not in love with me anymore. She's just in love with my money!" he yelled.

"Look, I don't want this to happen again. I wanna enjoy my weekend with my husband and when I go back to New York City, everything will be as it's supposed to be" I said in a much calmer voice.

"It's supposed to be you and me"

"Zack, I don't want us, so please just let me go" I said, knowing that everything in that sentence was wrong; it was a complete lie. Well, that was what my heart said, but my brain didn't want that. My brain always wanted to take the safer less excited way.

"I don't believe you. I've never loved a woman like I love you. Everytime I'm with Maya you always come up in my mind. There's never even been an hour without you in my mind" he said softly.

I wanted to tell him that it was the same for me, but I didn't. My life was the best with Will. Even if he wasn't there for me his friends wifes were my friends. Everyone of them would get mad. And I knew how much this company meant for Zack. Of course would people find out he had been cheating on Maya if he started to be seen with me. It would be a scandal and his company which also happened to be Cody's would fall. Zack wouldn't understand, cause I knew he would chose me over it. And I couldn't let him. I couldn't let him fall for my sake.

**Zack POV**

"I've never thought about you that way" she answered looking down to the floor.

"Yeah right. What about the Prince Jeffy kiss? What do you call that? Spur-the-moment in that one too?" I said a little upset. I couldn't understand why she just couldn't admit she wanted me.

"Yes, it was. I felt like I had to give you confidence" she said still looking down. What she just said broke my heart.

"If you'll tell me while looking into my eyes –you don't love me. I'll leave you alone forever. Cause if you do love me- I want you so badly" I could feel myself tearing up. Oh, no! This wasn't happening. I couldn't cry infront of Maddie! Not even anyone, but definitely not her! I tried so bad to hold them back as I watched her.

She moved herself slowly. I could tell she's gathering her courage. She looked me into the eyes and said "I don't love you, and I've never had those feelings for you. And I want you to leave me alone". She looked so serious. What she just said killed me inside. What she just said had teared my heart. I kinda felt how it broke into a million pieces. All I could answer was "Then I'll leave you alone, my love". Even how much it hurt to say I had to, since I promised her.

She looked down and I saw her crying. I tried to hug her but she winced. I nodded. "Are you sure this is what you want?" still hopeful she would change her mind.

"Yes, Zackary" she answered and looked up again. Her eyes were red. I wiped her tears away.

I sighed. "Well, I guess this is it then. Bye Madeline" I said and walked towards the door. I did the code and left the door open so she could get out. I wanted to turn around back to Maddie, but I knew now, she didn't want to. Every hope of a future with her, a life spending every day with the love of my life, was now gone… She had made herself pretty clear what she wanted. And sadly, it wasn't me.


	4. All eve long

**Maddie POV**

I slowly opened the door to the suite. I didn't wanna wake Will. I took of my coat and slipped into the bedroom. I could hear he was asleep by his heavy breathing. I washed my make-up away and then I dived slowly under the bedspread and soon fell asleep thinking about Zack and what I've just done to him. Not only to him, what about myself? Selfish me…

When I woke up next morning I saw Will in the livingroom through the bedroom door fully dressed. He held a newspaper and wore a shirt and shorts. His dark hair was all messy, but I knew he would fix it before we went out of the suite. He would never want to be shown with that kind of hairstyle in public, when he had costumers around. I got out of the bed and walked towards the bathroom. "Morning hun" I said giving him a peck on his lips.

"Morning babe" he answered. Before I had closed the bathroom door I saw him plop down onto one of the armchairs. I washed my face and put some make-up on. When I had put a deep blue silkdress on we left the suite for breakfast in the restaurant. We walked trough the hallways hand in hand. Will's other hand held of course a phone, while I held a purse.

After we had told the restaurant host our names we were given a table at the end of the restaurant. It was by the railing. I slowly sat down onto the couch and Will sat in the couch in front of me. It was nice the restaurant also had couches and not just chairs.

I looked up from my purse searching for Zack. He wasn't here yet. Or maybe he had already been here and left by now. Whatever, he must hate me by now.

"So…are you going to be at the funeral?" Will asked carefully. I frowned. What was he talking about?

"What funeral?" I asked surprised by his question. He gave me a confused look.

"The one your great grandmas-"

"Oh, that one" I cut him off, now getting what he was talking about, and right in the moment before he would ask "great grandmas…and what more?" and I had no answer for that.

"No, I'm not going" I continued.

"Oh, why not?" Will asked.

"Because…it's going to be in San Francisco in one week. And were here on a vacation" I answered hoping he would stop with his questions about her.

"Oh, okay" Will said trying to give me a smile.

A waitress had come over to our table. He stood besides us with a notebook.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, an egg and bacon for me and I want to drink-" I didn't hear anything more of their conversation, cause I had seen a man show up further away in the restaurant. He held Maya in her hand. She was wearing a long green dress with sunglasses and a sunhat. Zack, compared to Will had all shaggy hair with a white shirt and beige shorts. He looked so hot. And here I sat on the other side of the restaurant knowing I had lost a game which would destroy myself. The love game.

"Maddie?" I looked surprised at Will. But when I saw the waitress had the same expression I knew what was going on.

"Oh, I'll take a coffee and a French toast with salad inside. I don't want any ham in it, thanks" I said and gave them both a fake-smile. The waitress nodded and repeated what I've just said.

"Hi guys! You're eating breakfast?" I head a voice say as I saw London show up. She was holding Antonia and in front of her stood Roxanne. Todd who stood beside her held Mason and Cruz.

"Yes, you wanna join?" I asked smiling. "Sure" Todd answered with a smile and plopped down in the same couch as Will.

"Hi guys" Will said giving them a smile as Mason moved himself over to his lap. I smiled. London and Todd's kids were so cute.

"I wanna sit at aunt Maddie's lap" Roxanne said as she jumped onto my lap. She gave me hug. "So what are we having for breakfast? I want ice-cream" she said trying to convince her parents to buy her ice-cream for breakfast.

"No way Roxanne! That's not good for your teeth or health" Todd said strictly. I let out a little laugh.

"Five eggs and bacon, one shrimp toast and two bananas, and for drinking… four glasses of milk, and two coffees" London said to the waitress while all of us struggled to hold her kids who tried to escape.

"Yeah, I'll be back in a minute" the waitress said as he walked away.

"So, how are you guys doing?" Will asked Todd.

"We're fine. Hectic with these" Todd said meaning the kids. "I'm looking forward to the New Year party which is going to take place here at the restaurant on deck. Do you guys have tickets?" he asked us. I looked at Will. "Do we?" I asked not knowing everyone wasn't invited to the party.

"Yes we do. I bought them yesterday" he said with a smile. I gave him back one.

"Goodie. Then we'll all going to be at the party" London said smiling while taking up an apple from her purse, giving it to Mason.

"All of us?" I asked already knowing what the answer would contain.

"Yeah, you and Will, me and Todd, Bailey and Cody, Zack and Maya" London said simply.

"Are we also going to the party?" Roxanne asked.

"No, it's only for grown ups. Ms Adams will babysit you" London said. Roxanne looked a little disappointed but then looked up grinning.

"We're allowed to watch TV until 8 when Ms Adams babysits us! Yay us!" she exclaimed while clapping her hands. London directly gave her a look. I couldn't help myself but laugh. She looked like a mini-London and she acted like one too.

"Don't do that Roxanne" she warned.

Roxanne immediately stopped. Suddenly I saw Maya walk towards us, with Zack behind. She held his hand in a tight grip while he tried to turn around but she only pulled him closer to our table. I saw his mouth forming "No! No!", still they ended up beside the table. Everyone stared at them. Maya smiled.

"Good morning guys! Just wanted to say hi. Zack, Maddie, you guys haven't met yet!" she said flashing at me. She pushed Zack towards me who reluctantly held out his hand.

"Hi Ma-"

"Don't be so shy Zack!" Maya chuckled pushing him onto me so he had to give me hug. Once again I felt his hot body. I wanted to stay like this forever, but then we broke apart.

"Hi Zack? Wow, you have grown!" I said trying to pretend we've never met before on the cruise.

"Yeah I know. So do you, you're a lady now" he said smirking at me, but I could see the hurt in his eyes. I felt so guilty. I actually felt the same hurt, I'm just better to cover it.

**Zack POV**

"So now you guys have met. And you must be Maddie's husband?" Maya said turning to Will who sat down in the other couch. Maddie slowly bent down to sit back at her couch when Maya pushed me. I fell beside her. We were so close our thighs and arms were touching each other. She was so soft. I just wanted to hold her. She looked so nice with the long silky deep blue dress she had…but actually I wanted to take that off her.

I held out my hand to Will. He grabbed it with his and we shook hand.

"Will Tyler" he said while I presented my name "Zack Martin".

So this was Maddie's man…? He had his hair completely perfect, more like business-perfect. That was how my hairdresser did my hair before I had a meeting. His eyes were blue, just like mine but not in the right same color. I was interrupted in my thoughts by the two waitresses coming with a few plates.

Everyone took their plate except for Maya and I, since we hadn't order anything.

"Oh new company? Would you like to order something?" on of the waitresses asked. I wanted to answer "I would like to have Maddie" but then I would break the promise I gave her and not to talk about Maya, who I was supposed to love till death tell us apart.

But sitting here with Maddie, sitting so close to her made me just so warm inside. I almost felt like I had to tie myself not jump on her. "No thanks, we've already eaten" Maya answered.

"So Will? What are you working with?" I asked looking at Will. Everyone of them was so busy trying to feed London's kids. I saw Maddie struggling with Roxanne.

"Roxie, come over here. Maddie can't eat when you're sitting there" I said while lifting her over to my lap.

"I'm working in a big company which has the headquarter in NYC, where we lives. It's a company working with media. I'm a high manager of the company" Will said pleased. "You own the Martin company, don't you?" he continued. I nodded. "Yes I do"

"So then you're also working a lot?" Will asked. I saw he shared a glance with Maddie.

"I own it with my brother and yes, of course I do work. But not all the time though. I priority my lady first so when she wants me home, I'm staying home. What about you?" Maddie dropped her fork by this. I think she knew I did this on purpose; saying all these things. Not just to make a commercial about myself for her, but to convince her husband to spend more time with her as she wanted. I saw her look at me. When I looked back she quickly looked away. But I had a second seeing right into her deep brown eyes and I had melt inside. Even if she didn't love me, I wanted her to be happy, no matter what.

"Well, I kinda work a lot" Will said. I was so angry at him. He didn't deserve Maddie.

"Well, maybe you should cut down?" I asked nicely. He shrugged. "Maybe, but it's hard when I want to be promoted"

"Do you have to be promoted? I mean, it seems like you have a perfect job already" I suggested.

"Yes, I want to get a promotion" Will answered simply not really thinking about to priority Maddie first.

"Well, I have to go to the gym. Zack shall we?" Maya asked. I nodded. While I got up I lifted Roxanne with me and then put her back on the couch.

"Bye everyone, bye Roxie" I said giving Roxanne an extra wave.

I had left the gym leaving Maya inside. She had her personal trainer aboard so she would obviously be busy for 2 hours. That meant I could do something on my own during the time. I quickly decided to do some laps in the VIP swimming pool. It was in a special area that you only had entrance for if you had bought an expensive suite on the highest floors.

I walked to suite and changed into a swimming trunk. I grabbed a towel. I knew they had new towels by the pool but I liked my own.

I walked across the hallway, out trough the glass doors and then I crossed the deck towards the area. I had to walk a few stairs up. I walked fast and in a few seconds I was at the entre. There were guards standing outside watching so nobody who wasn't allowed to be there came in. I only nodded and then walked in.

I saw the big swimming pool. It was only a couple making out in the corner and 3 people in the sun loungers. Oh, only hot babes, except for that man…Oh, that's Will. But if that's Will, then the hot babe besides him would be…I saw her face when she stood up to walk towards the pool. Will also stood up now and walked behind her. He entered the pool just as his wife just had done. Maddie in a red bikini, all wet. Hard to not jump on her once again. I thought she still would be in the restaurant, eating. But I guess she and Will had left it.

I slowly walked into the pool too. They still hadn't seen me. I dived under the water and swam past Maddie's body which was under the water. Stupid Will who didn't know what he had.

I got up for air at the end of the pool. Maddie had her back against me so she still couldn't see me. But it was ok for me, it was ok as long as I had a view of her.

"Ok bye, see ya" I heard her say. I was confused. Why was she saying that? But I soon got my answer. Will swam to the edge of the pool and got up. Maddie swam a little slower to the edge and then she had gotten up too. I started at her body. I wanted to memorize it in my mind so I could keep this picture forever.

I saw she walked over to Will, he gave her a kiss and then he left. I saw how she plopped down onto the sun lounge. I did a few more laps before I got up. I searched with my gaze after someone I would know, but the only one was Maddie, which meant- we were alone. I saw her lie in one of the loungers and I quietly walked over to her. I stopped a ft away just to watch her. She was so beautiful. I took a step forward to say "hi" but then I slipped. The floor was so slippery of the water! I felt how I splashed onto her. Wow, this was embarrassing, but I wouldn't complain. My pressed wet body against hers.

"Get off me!" she screamed obviously scared of the one who had jumped onto her. She tried to push me away but I didn't move an inch.

"Sorry Sweet Thang!" I said in panic. But I didn't move. I saw in the corner of my eye that one of the guards had heard Maddie's scream and was about to walk towards us, but then when he had seen my face he turned around scared of me. I wondered why. It wasn't like I was going to fire people like that. Even if I said that, but it was only a treat and I knew it worked since I had that kind of power, but I'll never use it! Make someone unemployed like that! I would never do that, I'm not heartless!

"Oh, I didn't know it was you. What are you doing? Get of me! You're soaked wet Zack" she complained. Well, at least she tried to complain. I could hear in that voice it wasn't a complain at all. She wanted me to stay right where I was.

"Sorry the floor is so slippery. I didn't mean to crush you" I said smiling at her. My face was so close to her, not even an inch away. I could have kissed her now, but I knew she would only get mad at me. And I didn't wanna see her glare; I wanted to see her smile of happiness.

"Zack get off me, Will is coming back anytime" Maddie said calmly.

**Maddie POV**

How much I ever would love to have Zack right there he had to get off me. Will just had to meet a costumer and then he would come back. If he would see Zack and I, he would think Zack was trying to make a move, which I was sure he actually tried; but I think this time he didn't do it on purpose. I knew when he lied and when he didn't.

He slowly rose, and with it; it felt like he took a part of me. Stupid Zack who had this effect on me. Right after he had gotten up I started to miss him immediately.

"So...What are you up to?" I asked putting my sunglasses on. Then he wouldn't be able to see when I stared at his body. I couldn't believe I've just had that one pressed against mine. I couldn't believe I felt this way about him. He is still three years younger than me for God's sake!

"Well, I just did my laps as usual, but then I saw a hot woman and walked over to her to say "hi", but then I slipped. What about you?" he asked.

"I don't know, I just got attacked from a-"

"I'm back! Oh, hi Zack" Will said. I hadn't seen him come back.

"Will" Zack nodded.

"So, what are you guys doing?" Will asked.

"Just talking" I answered simply.

"Ok, but Maddie. Could we head back to the suite?" Will asked pleadingly. I shrugged. "Sure"

"You wanna join us Zack?" Will asked. Why would Will want us back to the suite? Yeah, I knew why he wanted me back in the suite, but I couldn't understand why he wanted to bring Zack "Why not" Zack shrugged.

"Oh, I don't think that's-" I started but got interrupted.

"Come here" Will said lifting me up from the chair, carrying me to the suite with Zack a few steps behind me. I hated being so tiny sometimes. People just carried me and throw me around like I was a doll.

When we arrived Will finally put me down.

"So, Zack. I wanted to ask you about a work thing" Will started. I sighed, was it all Will had in his mind? "My boss called for 30 minutes ago. He wondered if the company could do a commercial about S.S. Martin. He had also an idea that you should be in it. So what do you think?" Will continued.

"I guess it sounds good" Zack stated a little taken aback.

"Great, this could finally lead me to a promotion!" Will exclaimed with a huge smile. What? I gave Zack an angry look. Zack looked confused back at me. Then he nodded, obviously getting why.

"Well, I always have to talk with Cody about these sorts of things. I can't promise anything. We're really different actually, aren't we Maddie?" Zack said looking at me after noticing my angry glare. I couldn't help but smile inside. He was so sweet. He really helped me. He was like my secret hero.

"Yes they are" I said smiling a little. A thought came up in my head; in fact it was an old memory.

_I had taken a break and let Zack and Cody take over the candy-counter. _

_"Thanks guys" I said when I came back._

"_No problem __Sweet Thang" Zack had answered._

The first thing Zack ever had said to me back at the Tipton. I smiled at the memory.

"Hey, what are you smiling about?" Will and Zack asked me at the same time.

"Nothing special" I slowly said not looking at them.

"Well, I actually have to pick up Maya at the gym now" Zack said glancing to a watch which hung on the wall. "But I'll see you guys around"

"Yeah, I'll call you again about that commercial" Will said.

"Yeah, sure. Bye Maddie" Zack said looking into my eyes before leaving. It felt like I had melted inside.

Will closed the door behind him. I knew I was screwed. I had seen what he held in his right hand. While he had his back against me I hurried to the bathroom but before I had closed the door he had a grip on me.

"Where are you going?" he asked starting to kiss my neck.

"I have to use the bathroom" I made up.

"You can wait" he said before lifting me and throwing me onto the bed in the bedroom. I really didn't wanna do this with him.

**Zack POV **

Maya was all sweaty when I had picked her up. Not strange at all since she had worked out. She was in the shower while I did some sit-ups. When she came out she gave me a kiss and then I took a shower. When I got out from it, it was time to get dressed. We were going to meet Bob, Barbara, Cody and Bailey at the restaurant for dinner and then we would go to the disco.

Maya had her hair in a ponytail and wore a light pink dress with light pink heels. It didn't really look like she was going to a disco, but she still looked nice! I wore myself a white skirt with an open fly and black pants with black shoes. I thought I looked good, once again not bragging.

"So, shall we?" I asked Maya. She nodded, and then I opened the door for her. We walked out to the hallway and continued to the disco.

There was a long cue of people who wanted to come in to the disco. A few guards had to push three of them back cause they tried to sneak in. I only walked beside the cue with Maya.

"Is Bob and Cody inside?" I asked one of the guards.

"Not Cody, but Bob and his wife is inside" the guards answered. I nodded "Ok"

Another guard opened the rope for me and Maya to enter. I heard people scream my name. "Zack I love you!" "Zack!" "Oh my god Zack Martin!" "Look! Zack and Maya Martin!"

I turned around and blew them a kiss. All the younger women started to scream even more.

"He's my man" Maya shouted in a warning tone as she pulled me inside the dark room. The music was so loud it hurt in my ears. But I liked it that way. Maya started move herself into the crowd with me behind her. I think we were in the middle while we danced when I saw Bob and Barbara.

"Maya, there're Bob and Barbara!" I said but noticed she couldn't hear me. And neither could I! The music was too loud.

"Maya! Bob and Barbara!" I screamed turning her to Bob and Barbara's direction. I pulled her towards them. It was hard since they moved around while they danced so I had to change direction almost every time I saw a glimpse of them. The people around us were blocking the view of them.

When we finally reached them I heard them scream "Hi guys, I love this disco!"

"Hi Barbara!" Maya screamed as she hugged her. The both of them started to dance again and disappeared.

"Hi Zack" Bob screamed. I nodded towards the bar. "Wanna have vodka, tequila or anything?" I asked in a scream.

"Yeah, come on!" Bob screamed as we headed to the bar. We sat down on each bar chair.

**Maddie POV **

I felt sick. The clock was 9 pm and I had slept in hours. It was dark outside. I heard Will's breathing and it made me sick. I couldn't believe what he had just forced me to. I guess the thought of it made me feel so disgusting, cause in the next moment I felt how it fast came up trough my throat. I run to the bathroom and landed in front of the toilet and let it all come out. I think I throw up…maybe 7 times, but I'm not sure. I felt so dizzy I didn't exactly count. When I was done I crawled out of the bathroom and fell to the carpet. I slowly closed my eyes. What was wrong with me? I wasn't tired, I just felt so sick and everything felt wrong and strange.

"Maddie? How are you?" I heard Will say. I felt how he lifted me up. "Maddie, are you ok?"

I shook my head and had my eyes half open. "I feel sick" I answered.

"Why? Did you eat anything? Do you want me to leave a complaint at the restaurant?" Will asked.

I shook my head in anger. "You're not going to leave a complaint at the restaurant!" I yelled of anger, not wanting to give Zack a problem. "You make me feel sick! You forced me to it!" I continued screaming.

"Maddie! Calm down! I didn't force you into anything! Blame yourself and not me for every problem you get! And for the record, what did you expect when you married me? That you just could decide when you wanna do it and when you don't? We're married and have to act like we are!" Will yelled right into my face. I looked away with tears in my eyes. I slowly moved my face back to him.

"Yeah, when you're married to someone you're supposed to spend more than 5 hours a week with her!" I yelled back at his face.

"That's why we are on a vacation!" Will yelled once again.

"But you still work during it! What's wrong with _you_?" I yelled.

"Woman, calm down! What do you expect? No one is perfect!" Will yelled. At this I was so furious I could explode, even laugh. I didn't know what to do. I felt this anger in me I seriously thought even if I was so tiny I could throw him to the sea.

"That's it, I hate you. Do you hear that, I _hate_ you!" I said calmly, since I tried to calm myself down, even if I knew that would be impossible.

I heard him mutter and I felt him grab my hand but I winced.

"Let me go" I said as I throw a black tight dress on. I usually love this dress. It shows my curves and not to sound smug but I do look hot in it. I jump into my matching black high heels and then I grab my purse. I run out of the suite towards the public bathrooms. There were a few people throwing glances after me. I guess it was first of all: because I run, second of all: I guess when they saw my Louboutin shoes, the Hérmes purse and the Oscar de la Renta dress they thought my face would look just as exclusive and stunning as the clothing and I knew I looked like a wreck.

I searched after a bathroom plate. I found one 4 minutes later. I opened the door and walked through the hallway with bathrooms on each side. I noticed it was the same hallway where I've met Zack. I don't know why but by the thought I started to feel that my cheeks were wet. Why? I didn't care about him anymore. We both had moved on, once again.

I took an empty bathroom and locked it. I turned to the mirror and studied me. My hair was messy and I had no make-up on, so anyone could see the sickness I had all over me. I washed water all over my face. Then I opened my purse and picked up a comb. I combed my hair until it looked good. Then I took up my hairspray so it would have volume. Now it looked great. Finally!

I picked up the make-up. Concealer to the darkness under the eyes, and a foundation/powder to the rest of the face. Mascara, eyeliner and a black eye-shadow was also something I thought would fit the outfit. Then I took a plump nude lipgloss over the lips. When I was ready I started to walk out of the bathroom hallway. I wondered where I was going. Back to the suite where Will was, was precluded. Maybe the restaurant, but I was always hanging there. The gym, no, I had the wrong outfit. It didn't take long until I knew I wanted to get drunk. Suddenly I heard music. Loud music. I saw a long cue till the room. It would take all night until they would let me in.

I walked past the cue towards the entre. I wondered if I could possibly could get it without having to wait in the line. In New York the girls and I only paid the guards with a hundred dollar and then we were in.

I saw the angry faces screaming "Hey, who do you think you are?" and by the suspiciously face expressions the guards had I wondered if they would take a bribe. I opened my purse and picked up my wallet. I held out five hundred dollar bills and handed it to the crew.  
"Can I get in or do I have to stay in the line?" I asked with a pleadingly look.

"Of course not, you're in" one of the guards let out after he took the money. I noticed how they all stared at me. Then I heard one of them say "she's hot!" to another guard. I didn't agree. I thought I looked ok, but usually I didn't actually compliment myself.

"Thank you" I said smiling while I turned around to the guard. He looked astonished and embarrassed. I wasn't supposed to hear that I guess. Then I quickly turned around and headed inside the disco. I could hear a lot of angry voices outside complaining about why they couldn't get in when I could. The guards would have a long night.

Right away when I had entered the big room, people started to dance into me. It was so crowded. But I liked it. Well, first of all I have to get drunk, so I struggled to take myself to the bar. When I finally reached it, I plopped down on one of the chairs. I heard two familiar voices beside me but I had too much in my head to realize who they belonged to.

"Miss, would you like to order something?" the bartender asked. He looked like be a 20 year old. He had his black hair in a shaggy way. He was actually cute. I smiled at him.

"Tequila thanks" I answered.

"Tequila?" he asked a little confused.

"Why? Are you out of tequila?" I asked.

"No, it's just… a woman like you doesn't seem to drink that kind of stuff. We have red wine if you rather drink that" he suggested. I shook my head.

"I want a lot of tequila" I said. He shrugged. He bent down a little to pour the drink. Then he gave me the tequila. "Here you go" he said. I opened my purse to pay when someone threw a bill in front of me.

"I'll pay for that one" It was a male voice.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that" I said turning around to see who paid for me.

It was a dark man with black hair. When he gave me a smile I could see his perfect teeth. Not that I usually noticed the teeth of a person. He sat down on the chair besides me.

"I'll do anything for such a pretty woman like you" he smirked. I gave him a smile and then I drunk all the tequila. The bartender looked at me in wonder if I would order another one or not. I nodded as I held my glass up. He walked towards me behind the counter and poured more tequila.

The man beside me gave him another bill.

"Wow, thanks" I said giving him another smile. I drunk all of the tequila as I saw him move himself closer to me.

"You wanna dance?" he asked. I shrugged. "Yeah, why not" I said, not really knowing what I wanted to answer.

He pulled me out to the dance-floor and we disappeared in the crowd of people. I felt a little dizzy, not in the way I felt for an hour ago; this was the alcohol-effect.

**Zack POV**

"So, Barbara told me she's pregnant" Bob said simply. Then he took a glass and drank it all in a gulp.

"Really? That's great!" I said giving Bob a clap on the back.

"Yeah, it is" Bob said smiling. "I hope it'll be a guy, but it doesn't really matter" he continued.

I smiled. "Yeah, congratulations"

"How is it between you and Maya? Aren't you going to have kids soon?" Bob asked. I shrugged. "I don't know, I don't think she wants that" I answered. "But I'll always choose the woman first so everything else comes next. There's no way I'll choose anything in front of her"

"You're talking about Maya…?" Bob asked. I was taken aback by his question.

"Of course…Why wouldn't I?"

"Because, you used to talk that way about Maddie, and then you just changed to Maya. I'm just surprised, that's all" Bob said.

"I guess" I answered.

Suddenly I saw a certain brunette woman dance in the crowd. She had a man who danced very close behind her. He had his hands on her stomach. I wonder who he was. I knew that kind of dance wasn't a friendly one, so what the hell was he doing? She is married. And he isn't Will, her damn husband. Where the hell is her damn husband?

"Oh, have you talked to that woman yet?" Bob asked. He had seen where my gaze had stuck.

"She's not any woman. She's Maddie" I answered not looking away from her.

"Seriously? You're kidding, right?" Bob exclaimed. His started surprisingly at me and then he let out a laugh.

"What?" I asked not looking away from her.

"No, I just knew you would end up with her" Bob said grinning.

"No, we're not together. We're both married and as long as I know, her husband is not that dude" I said pointing to the man who danced behind her. Suddenly I saw him move his hands to her breaths.

"Where the hell is her husband?" I yelled angry. Bob laughed. "Do something about it, I'll take care about Barbara and Maya"

I looked at Bob "Thanks man" I clapped him on the back again.

I walked fast towards her. She looked drunk. I grabbed her waist and turned her towards me.

"Maddie, what are you doing?" I yelled. I had to yell so she could hear me. The music is so loud when you are the dance-floor.

"She's dancing, what does it look like?" the man who had danced behind her stated angrily.

"Oh, don't try to be cocky, shorty" I yelled looking down at him. I was way bigger than him.

"Let her go" the man yelled angrily.

"If you ever touch her again, I'll throw you off this boat. I'm Zack Martin, owner of this ship if you haven't noticed, you idiot" I yelled.

"Yeah, and if you haven't noticed I have this woman" the man yelled and grabbed Maddie's waist; turning her to him.

"Guys…" Maddie said dizzy. I saw her looking around not knowing where to look. She was too drunk. I knew she was going to fall pretty soon.

I formed my hand to a fist and hit him right in the face. It cost him to fall to the floor. Then I caught Maddie who also were about to fall to the floor. I lifted her up and walked to the exit. I held her close to me. I felt her scent. I loved it. And her soft hair against my cheek.

I opened the suite. Not the one I usually lived in with Maya. This was another suite I used to have meetings in. I walked to the balcony and grabbed a blanket on my way out through the glass-door.

I slowly laid down onto the lounger and laid her on top of me. I didn't have a bed in this suite, otherwise I would definitely lay her there so she would have a more comfortable sleep. But she seemed fine.

I throw a blanket over her, so it came over me too. I heard her quite breathing. I wished we would stay like this forever but I knew when she woke up she would yell at me or something. But first I would confront her why she had danced with that stupid idiot.

It was a beautiful night. The sky was so bright. The moonlight gave me a nice light so I could see my love sleep. Pretty soon, I also feel alseep.

**Please review if you want to, or send me an email. **

**Not to spoil to much; I think Maddie and Maya are going to have a catfight in the next chapter. **


	5. Don't say it's impossible

**Maddie POV**

Something disturbed my sleep. I slowly opened my eyes and got blinded by the sunlight. I felt myself hugging something or someone. Whatever it was I had been sleeping on it. I still lied on it. I soon found out it was a someone. The body rose and then sunk at every breath it took. I knew right away who I was resting on. The familiar, lovely scent was Zack's. I never looked up to his face, I kept my gaze through the railing over the sea watching the beautiful islands far away as I rose and sunk on his body when he breathe.

Suddenly I felt his hands stroking my back and then it moved over to my hair. He combed it with his hands.  
"I love you" I heard him whisper. I didn't know if I melted or froze by that. He must still think I'm asleep. I closed my eyes and just pretended to sleep for a few more minutes while I felt how his hand combed my hair. The other one had a grip on my arm so I wouldn't fall down from him. I smiled. I enjoyed lying here in his arms, feeling so safe and protected. I slowly sat up. I saw Zack's first surprised face, but then it changed to a smile.

"Good morning, you're awake now?" he asked. I looked around. I've already noticed we were on a balcony, but where; I had no idea.

"Where am I?" I asked still looking around. The balcony glass-door was right next to us.

"In one of my business-suites" he answered. I still was on top of him. I had one hand placed on his stomach, feeling his muscular body and hard abs made me want him.

"Why? What am I doing he-" I was cut off by myself. I felt how it came up though my throat. I quickly placed my right hand over my mouth as I got up from him and run into the suite. There were only two doors inside. One which looked like to be the front door and another that could possible be a bathroom door. I opened the door and flew to the floor as I threw up in the toilet.

"Maddie?" I heard Zack shout. I could also hear his steps running towards me. I throw up once again. He bent down besides me and held my hair back.

"Feeling nauseous?" he asked while I just threw up over and over again.

"Hangover" I guessed. When I finally was done with the vomiting I slowly stood up. Zack wiped my mouth with a tissue. He half-carried me out of the bathroom and put me down on one of the chairs around the table. He went to the little kitchen in the corner of the room and filled a glass of water. He gave me that and sat down in the chair next to me.

"Are you okay?" he asked carefully. I drank from the water. When I put the class down onto the table I nodded. He looked so worried. Why couldn't Will be like Zack?

"I'm just having a hangover. I drank a lot last night" I said.

"Yeah, I know. You were also dancing with a dude who was fiddling with you. You didn't seem to care either. Why the fuck did you dance with him? And where the hell was your husband?" Zack asked. I could feel in his tone that he was angry, not to talk about the language he used.

"I was drunk, and mad" I answered to the question about the man who I had been dancing with last night.

"Still, your husband should protect you from guys like him" he said stubbornly.

"Yeah, but we had a fight yesterday" I said while sipping on the water. Zack winced.

"Whatever he should protect you! And what were you fighting about?" he asked.

"You're nosy" I said smiling a little. I studied Zack. He looked so hot in his white skirt with an open fly.

"Well…yeah" he said concerned. Obviously about me and Will's fight.

"He didn't hurt me" I said. I saw how Zack relaxed sunk into his chair. "Not physically" I continued.

"What happened?" Zack sit up now concerned again.

"After you left the suite he…." I stopped, not wanting to continue this story.

"He what…?" Zack asked.

"He kinda…forced me to sleep with him, cause we hadn't done it for a while. And then when I woke up I felt sick, again, and threw up. After that, I told Will how sick he made me feel for forcing me to do it when I didn't want to. He told me I shouldn't expect anything else, since we're married. He told me we had to act like we are, even if we don't see each other so often as a normal married couple should see each other" I said. I was surprised I didn't feel any tears streaming down my cheeks.

Zack lifted me to his lap. He hugged me and rubbed my back. I wasn't crying, so I didn't get why he was doing it. But he wanted to make me feel comfortable and I liked it. I hugged him back, feeling his chin pressed onto my head.

**Zack POV**

"You want me to talk to him?" I asked, still stroking her back. She was so soft. She wore a black dress with heels. She was so hot. How could that stupid jerk of a husband she had not know what he had? He had an angel in human form.

"No, it's okay" she said. She turned around to face me. Her deep brown eyes stared right into mine. She was close, so close. Maybe too close. If I wouldn't know better I'd think she would kiss me. Suddenly I saw how she came even closer. I felt her soft lips touching mine. They didn't kiss mine; they just stayed there touching them.

"Zacky" she whispered. When she said that against my lips I felt their soft moves touching mine. What I saw in her eyes wasn't anything but love. Pure love. I was just about to kiss her when I saw in the corner of my eye that someone was standing in the doorway.

"Sorry, your assistant told me to lay the table in this suite for a coming meeting, but I'll come back later" the maid said.

"No, it's okay" I heard Maddie say. She stood up and walked towards the door. She grabbed her purse which laid on the small table beside the door as she walked out the suite, without turning around once.

I saw the maid's confused look. She rolled in a table with cutlery and started to lay the table. I just sat on my chair and wondered what had just happened. Maddie had almost kissed me, or maybe it was because she was sad. I mean her husband is a total jerk. I really hate that guy. He's the luckiest man on earth having her and he doesn't damn care.

When I saw the maid was done I smiled. "Thanks Rachael" I said. She smiled back.

"Oh, and what you saw earlier…" I said staring out through the balcony-glass-door to the sea.

"Yes…?"

"Don't tell anyone" I said seriously and stood up. I walked out the suite and felt all warm inside.

I headed back to my suite. When I opened it I saw Maya sitting in one of the couches reading one of her fashion magazines she subscribes. When she heard me she put the magazine onto her stomach.

"How was the business meeting?" she asked. I shrugged. I was thanking God in that moment Bob had taken care of her so she wouldn't suspect anything.

"It was great. I heard I have another one pretty soon" I said. She nodded and formed her lips to an "ok". Then she picked up the magazine and skipped towards me. She pushed the magazine into my face.

"I want these" she said.

I grabbed the magazine and stared at the pages. Shoes and clothes everywhere.

"Which one?" I asked.

"I want these" she repeated while pointing to some of the shoes.

"Ok, it's your birthday soon-"

"Yeah, but I want an apartment in Paris for the birthday" she said seriously.

"An apartment in Paris?" I repeated astonished.

"Yeah, it's the capital of fashion. I could shop all the time!" Maya said dreamily.

"Aren't you already doing that?" I asked a little annoyed. I didn't wanna buy a whole exclusive apartment in Paris.

"No" Maya said a little annoyed. Obviously cause I didn't just say "yes" as I usually do.

"Sorry, but I think we have enough with apartments and houses" I said. "But if you want these shoes I'll buy them for you" I continued. She gave me directly an angry glare.

"I decide what I wanna have!" she said stubbornly.

"Yeah, but if you haven't forgotten it's kinda my money" I said annoyed.

"Half of the money is mine!" she said still stubbornly.

"Well, normally, but in our prenuptial it says something else" I answered.

"Still, I'm your wife and I want-" she exclaimed but I cut her off.

"Drop it Maya, you're not getting an apartment in Paris" I said decidedly. "Actually, we could send more money to the needy instead" I suggested as I went into the bedroom. I knew Maddie would love that idea.

"Are you nuts?" I heard her exclaim angrily.

I closed the door behind me. I didn't wanna see her angry glares staring at me. I felt bad, but I really thought she shopped for too much money. I opened the closet and searched for a new tux. I chose a gray one with a white tie. I only brought my blackberry with me and then I left to the business suite.

**Maddie POV**

I had changed into a suit. A white jacket with a white skirt, and under the jacket I wore a white top. I sat in the restaurant with London. Todd had promised her to take care about the kids so she could have some time alone with her friends. Bailey and Barbara should also come soon. They just had to make a call to their babysitters.

It was after noon and it was pretty hot outside. Luckily we sat inside in the restaurant. The violet revisionists were playing violin. The atmosphere was so relaxing and nice. London who sat in front of me studied the menu. She wore a light pink suit. A light pink skirt, a light pink jacket, a light pink top under the jacket, just like me except that her outfit had a different color.

I had taken a little of my hair which was closest to the face, back and stuck it further back in my hair. I had diamond earrings hanging down from my ears, and so had London. Who would have thought I one day could afford the same things as she could.

We both held our beige Birkins our my lap.

"Anything that looks tasty?" I asked. She nodded. "Of course, Zack and Cody have a good taste when it comes to food" she answered.

"Yeah, I guess" I stated.

"So, I think I'll have a lobster when the girls arrive" London said finally looking up from the menu.

"I'm also going to have a lobster" I said a little surprised by my choice. I still wasn't used to order that kind of food even if I've done it the past years.

"Do you know when the girls are coming?" London asked.

I shook my head. "No, but I think they'll be here pretty soon".

"Ok, cause I'm starving" London said and looked hungrily at the menu again.

"London, relax. They'll be here soon" I chuckled.

"Yeah, they better be" London muttered.

"I'm here"

We both turned around to face Barbara. She had a suit just as London and I wore. She had a beige one though.

"Hi Barbara" we both said.

A waitress had come over to our table to hold out her chair for her. She giggled. "Thanks"

We both smiled. "Took a lesion from Zack?" I asked smiling of the thought.

"Yeah, I did. How did you know?" he said smirking. We all laughed.

"No, you're just acting like him" I continued.

"Well, he wanted the crew to hold out the chairs for the ladies if there wasn't a man sitting at the table" the waitress continued with a smile.

"Always thinking about the best for the ladies" Barbara chuckled.

"Hi girls" Bailey said. She stood right behind London who had jumped. "Bailey you scared me" she complained.

"Hi Bailey sit down" I said smiling. She smiled as she was about to sit down onto the chair next to me when the waitress held out her chair for her.

"Oh, thanks, handsome man" she smiled. The waitress smiled as he walked away to another table.

"So, how are you?" Bailey asked smiling. She had such a perfect smile. Actually, I think all of these girls around the table had.

"Good, but I'm very hungry" London said. "I'm good. Just have to be back in the suite at 3 pm. The babysitter had a date and had to get ready" Barbara said.

"No way! She has a date! Oh, that's so sweet! It was a long times ago I dated" Bailey exclaimed.

"Yeah, but that's because you occupied Cody in the teenage" London teased.

"Well, yeah…" Bailey said. I studied her. She had diamond earrings as all of us. She also wore a suit. A white one, just like me. She had a Birkin in her lap too.

"What about Maddie?" Bailey exclaimed obviously wanted to get the attention away from her.

"What about me?" I frowned.

"You kinda occupy people too" Bailey continued.

"What are you talking about?" I asked still confused. I thought that Will had occupied me and not the opposite.

"Please, like we have to say this – you own Zack" London said simply. I was taken aback by that.

"What? No! For god's sake he loves his _wife_ Maya" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah…" Barbara said. I saw her share glances between the other girls. What was the problem with them? Zack had a wife, and I had a husband. Every single person in the world would see right away we've already chosen our lover and belonged with them.

"Are we gonna order the lobster soon?" London complained. "I'm so hungry I think I'm going to eat this fork" she said while holding the silver-fork close to her mouth.

"Sure" Bailey chuckled. She turned around looking for a waitress and waved to one of them to come over to our table.

"Good day Mrs Martin, ladies" the waitress said with a nervous smile. I guess it was cause he's talking with the owner of the ship's wife.

"We would like to order" Bailey continued. The waitress nodded and picked out a pen from his pocket. He held a notebook.

"I would like to have a lobster" London fast said. Poor London, I think she's really hungry.

"I would like to have a lobster too" I said.

"I would just like to have a spaghetti carbonara" Barbara said. "I'll take what Barbara said" Bailey told the waitress.

"Okay, two lobsters and two carbonara" the waitress repeated. "And what do you like to drink?"

"Red wine" London answered just as quickly as she had before. "I wanna have red wine too" Bailey said. "Oh, I just wanna have mineral water" Barbara answered. "White wine, thanks" I ordered.

The waitress nodded. "Two red wine, a mineral water and white wine, right coming up. The food will take an hour though, but I'll come back with bread" he said and walked away.

"Hungry, London?" Bailey asked grinning at London. She responded with an angry glare, but then she smiled.

"Bailey…" London complained with a smile. She didn't complain seriously.

"Sorry Lon, it took a while after I found the babysitter. She was out shopping for the tip I gave her last time" Bailey said.

"How old is she?" I asked thinking about how old I was when I started to babysit Zack and Cody.

"Stephie is soon turning sixteen. She's been babysitting the kids for one year" Bailey said.

"Oh, I started babysitting Zack and Cody when I was fifteen too" I said smiling of the thought of the funny moments we used to have. But I really didn't appreciate it back then. They acted like animals, but one was a nerdy animal and the other was the sweetest cutest animal you ever could think of. Oh, god, stop daydreaming Madeline!

"Yeah, it's actually funny and you know what?" Bailey asked me. I shook my head. "No, what?"

"Jason has a crush on Stephie" Bailey said. London and Barbara started to giggle.

"That's so sweet. Just like Maddie and Zack" London said glancing at me. She didn't dare look because she knew the glare I would give her.

"Hey, it was just-"

"Come on, that was more than a crush" Barbara said giggling.

"It was just a crush" I said determined.

"Yeah, but you responded…" London said dreamily. I gave her a glare but she didn't look my way. She stared up to the ceiling, knowing I would give her a death-glare. That was why she was staring like an idiot to the ceiling. She was smart. She wasn't that airhead anymore.

"Whatever" I said trying to pretend I wasn't interested in this subject of discussion. Not that I was interested and wanted to talk about it. I hated talking with the girls when they hung up themselves on us. Zack and I.

Suddenly the waitress showed up again carrying a tray with glasses.

"Here comes your drinks, ladies" he said as he gave London and Bailey their glasses of red wine, then he gave me my glass of white wine and eventually he gave Barbara her glass of water.

"Thank you" we all said at the same time. We laughed at this.

"Hi girls! You seem to have a nice noon, don't you?" oh not that annoying voice again…

"Hi Maya" Barbara said. I saw none of them seemed to be so excited about her presence.

"What's up?" I asked politely.

"I just wanted to talk to someone" she said as she walked to another table. We all watched confused what she was doing, but then we saw her pull a chair with her, dragging it to our table. She sat beside me and London, at the corner of the table.

"Are you ok?" Bailey asked concerned.

Maya shrugged. "I think Zack is mad at me" she looked straight trough the restaurant.

"No, why would he be that?" Barbara asked curious to know all the details, but I couldn't help myself to wanna know too.

"I told him I wanted an apartment in Paris and he didn't wanna buy it for me" Maya finally said. We all were taken aback at this. Just that? I thought it would be something serious.

"And what happened then?" London asked not really interested, I could tell since she sipped on her drink and didn't look away from it. Maybe she was just hungry.

"He always buys whatever I point at, and this was even for my birthday! What the hell is wrong with him?" Maya exclaimed angrily, now looking at us, obviously wanting us to back her up.

"Maybe he just thought it was too much of money. What if he wants to save or invest it in something else? I've heard of Cody; they have a plan of building a big house for the bosses of the Martin company in Oslo" Bailey said.

"Well, I've also heard of that" Maya said annoyed.

"Or maybe he wanted to send money to the needy" I suggested. I sipped on my drink too right now. Maya bored me. And her look still had to be so perfect. She also wore a suite. A whipped cream-white colored one.

"He suggested that. He is such a jerk right now. He knows he has all the power" Maya muttered. I almost spit out the wine I had in my mouth. What? Wow, this surprised me. I knew he used to pretend to care about the environment and the poor people, just to impress me when we were younger. But if he still would care about that, I had no idea. He really chocked me, in a good way.

"What's the problem? I've been poor and I know how it feels. I think he does something good" I said nicely.

"He is such a jerk. I'm so going to show him. He can't just stop buying me houses and cars like that" Maya muttered completely ignoring my comment.

Suddenly I heard a vibrate sound. Barbara took up her phone and smiled. "I have to take this, it's Bob" Barbara said as she held her phone. She stood up and run fast into the bathroom hallway while holding her cellphone against her ear.

"It's going to be fine. I promise you" London said. She had put her glass down and was now paying attention to the discussion.

"I'm his wife. He always used to give me everything" Maya said stubbornly and mad.

"When is the food coming?" London asked angrily. "I'm hungry and I can't take it anymore! Bailey, please do something" London said pleadingly. Bailey sighed as she stood up and slowly walked towards the kitchen.

The waitress had showed up again at our table.

"Here comes the salad with sauce and bread" he said. He put it on the table.

"Yummy! Finally some food!" London exclaimed as she grabbed a bread and dip it into the sauce. She made a noise of pleasure.

"Are you going to order anything?" I asked Maya. She shook her head. "I'm not hungry. Full of anger you know" she muttered.

"Well, I think you should respect Zack's decisions" I said, trying to back Zack up even if he wasn't here.

Maya gave me a confused look. "What?"

"Yeah, Zack works a lot, and after all. The money is all his" I said nicely trying to make this conversation lead to a decision, which hopefully would be; Maya starting to be a better wife towards him.

"I'm married to him. It's my money!" Maya said. She talked way louder than she did for a few seconds ago.

"I just want you to take care of him. He needs a wife who loves him, a wife who makes him happy. He deserves that" I said still calmly and nicely.+

"So you're saying I'm not that kind of wife?" Maya asked really furious. Oh, this wasn't what I wanted. Not exactly though; all I wanted was to make her realize she has to be nicer to Zack and love him for who he is.

"Actually, you're not. You better start to act nicer to him. Otherwise, he might leave you and choose someone else. There're a lot of women out there wanting to give him everything, and he knows that" I said seriously. I wanted her to say "Yeah, I guess I have to change a little and start to make him happy" but all I saw was her furious face. This scared me a little.

"You bitch! Who do you think you are?" Maya yelled. I saw all the restaurant guests were now staring at us. London who sat in front of me had stopped eating and stared at us. I tried to still look sweet and nice but I was in fact also about to loose my control.

"Just saying Maggie; I think it's so funny that you're telling me. I mean, your husband doesn't even love you. That's why he wants to work so much, and you're telling me how to make a man love you" Maya mocked. I gave her an angry glare.

"Shut the hell up" I yelled.

"Oh, why? You better stop yourself. Don't try to give me marriage advices. In that subject, you would be given a F" Maya mocked again smiling evilly to me.

"Maya what's wrong with you? Mind your own business bitch!" I exclaimed furious.

"Yeah, I think I'll go back to the suite and fuck the hell out of him. Then afterwards he won't be able to say no" Maya said smiling evilly. She stood up. London had her mouth open. She was so surprised by our fight and the words we used.

"Hey Maya?" I said. Maya turned around as I stood up. "You're not gonna do that" I threatened.

"And what, you think you're gonna to stop me?" she chuckled. She moved herself closer to me and whispered in my ear "I'm going to screw him till he dies if I have to. No way I'm giving up on the apartment"

That was it. Before I knew what I was doing I had jumped onto her. We both fell to the floor as I heard screams. Not only from her, from London and from the other restaurant guests and the crew.

The violin revisionists had stopped playing. In the corner of my eyes I saw them all staring at us and I could hear gasps coming from all of them. Well, I guess, seeing a celebrity and another high class woman in high heels on the floor scratching each other in an exclusive restaurant wasn't a thing you see every day.

"You're so dead!" I yelled as I smashed my palm on her cheek. I had just given Zack's wife a bitchclap. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly I felt how she rolled me over and placed herself on top of me as she started to drag my hair and hit my head. I quickly kicked her of me and jumped onto her again and started to do the same. It hurt in my hands as I hit her head and face. I've never hit someone before. She kicked me of her and landed on top of me again. We both screamed as we rolled around on the floor and hit each other and scratched each other's face.

"I hate you!" Maya yelled as we rolled around. I felt how it started to hurt extremely on my chin. She had got a really good hit.

"I hate you too your bitch!" I screamed as I once again rolled us over wanting to beat her face up.

**Zack POV **

"The restaurant is really high classy and I know you're all going to like it" Cody said with a smile as we all walked behind him. There were a few costumers who wanted to open a cinema at our cruise ship. Their names were Peter Logan, Richard Adams, Sam De Leroix and Wilhelmina Huffman. They were all businessmen – with a businesswoman.

"I think this cruise is really interesting. It's always happening something new and different. I think my costumers would love this place and would love to have a cinema here" De Leroix said cockily. I saw the other glance angrily at him.

"Yeah, so would my costumers, and my company has over ten million of them" Logan said trying to take the other's confidences down.

"Let's take it during the lunch" I suggested. When we reached the long cue into the restaurant, Cody and I only nodded to the crew. We walked past the cue and as usual I heard my name being screamed.

"We can take ourselves to the table I reserved" I said. John and Philip from the restaurant host nodded and led us in.

When we entered the restaurant it was dead quiet. Then I heard women screams. I saw everyone staring to something behind the tables but I couldn't see. I quickly run towards the tables were the screams came from.

"What the hell?" I heard Cody yell angrily as he run after me.

I saw Maddie and Maya rolling on the floor hitting and scratching each other. I quickly lifted Maya up who sat on Maddie. "Zack!" I heard Maya scream. I bend down and lifted Maddie up.

"Hey, what's your problem?" I asked serious looking at both of them. I saw them share a super furious glance at each other.

"Here comes your lobster and spaghetti carbonara" I suddenly heard one of my waitresses called Anthony call out as I saw him stand at the table. Before I had realized what was going to happen Maddie and Maya had run towards it and grabbed a plate of spaghetti carbonara and were now throwing spaghetti with bacon and cheese sauce at each other. They weren't even a ft away from each other. After they were done with pressing the spaghetti at the other's face they started to hit each other again.

This was embarrassing. I was about to have a dinner here with some businessmen and now it was all ruined. Not that I really didn't care. Maddie came first…I mean Maya came first...No both of them did.

I grabbed Maya and held her while she fought trying to get out of my grip. Cody held Maddie who did the same. It was like when I sometimes had to hold Roxanne when London and Todd visits Miami or another of my houses out in the world and we pass a gucci-botique. She's even not this crazy. Why were Maddie and Maya fighting? I couldn't understand why.

"London what happened?" I asked looking at London who sat at the table. "They kinda had a fight. They had a discussion why you were mad at Maya and it blew up" London continued. I nodded. "Thanks, Lon"

"The suite" I said angrily to Cody who understood right away. I saw how he held Maddie in his arms. She looked right into my eyes. Why couldn't I have been the one holding her? I love her.

I pulled Maya with me. "Tell Bailey when she comes back what happened" I heard Cody say to London. "I will" I heard her answer. "Hey, I think this dinner is cancelled…" Then I had pulled her out of the restaurant so I couldn't hear anything more of their conversation. Obviously he had told the last to the costumers we had who wanted to start the cinema aboard. People in the hallway were staring at us as I dragged her trough the hallways towards the meeting-suite. I heard her mutter and complain. I opened the suite and quickly locked it behind me. I put her down onto the chair. She had an angry look.

"Maya, what the hell were you guys doing?" I exclaimed as I plopped down onto the chair next to her.

"We had a fight" she answered. She looked so upset. She had spaghetti all over her.

"Why?" I asked.

"I just came to the girls and wanted to talk to them so they could give me some girl-advice, you know" Maya started. "And then Maddie started to say I was an idiot who couldn't keep the perfect picture up and then when I wanted to leave she just jumped onto me!" Maya said with sadness in her voice.

"Why would Maddie do that? She must've a reason" I said.

"Why are you backing her up? She attacked me for no reason!" Maya exclaimed. I saw a few tears streaming down her cheeks. I moved myself closer and wiped them away.

"Are you okay now?" I asked concerned. She nodded. "What about you?" she asked giving me a kiss.

"I'm just…surprised…" I said. "It doesn't sound like Maddie" I continued.

"Well, you haven't seen her for a long time. When you saw her for two minutes in the restaurant she was nice, but if you spend a few more minutes with her, you would notice she really acts like a bitch" Maya said. I looked surprised at her. It didn't sound like Maddie, but I had to believe my own wife. I couldn't tell her I've met Maddie a few times more than those two minutes in the restaurant. I couldn't especially tell her I've spent two nights with her, and during one of those nights we had slept.

"Hey, don't call her that" I said stiffly. "Whatever" Maya answered angrily.

I moved myself closer and hugged her. "It's okay" I said trying to comfort her.

"I love you" she said while squeezing me tighter. "I love you too" I said still hugging her, but not sure I really meant what I just said.

"_Sorry Boss, but you've got a textmessage_" We both jumped. "Oh, I forgot turning the sound of my phone off" I said. Maya nodded. I picked up my phone from the pocket and opened the sms. "_I'm with Maddie in my other suite. She refuses to talk about what happened. She doesn't wanna tell me, cause she thinks I'll tell you. You better come, I have to go to Bailey, be here in ten_"

I put the phone back into the pocket. "I have to go Maya" I said. She looked up at me. "Why?"

"I have to talk with the cinema people" I said giving her a peck on her lips. "You should go to the spa and relax or something" I said as I put a hundred dollar bill on the table. "Thanks, but I'll stay here in the suite" she answered.

"No, go and buy you something" I said putting two other hundred bills on the table.

"No thanks, I don't feel for it" she slowly said.

"I want you to buy you something" I said giving her a small smile. She shrugged "If you so badly want me to, I'll do it" she said as she grabbed the money. "I'll go to the spa" she said. I nodded. "Bye babe" I said. When she had closed the door behind her I felt a little rage towards Maddie. Why had she attacked Maya like that? She told me to forget her and be with Maya and now she just attacked Maya for no reason. She had just wanted to talk to the girls. I didn't understand. I stood up and walked out the suite. I walked straight trough the hallway. Behind the corner; Cody's other suite laid. I slowly pressed down the handle. The door was unlocked. When I opened it I entered a sweet suite. There was a door into a bathroom, a couch and a bed and then it was the balcony. I saw her standing outside hanging on the railing looking out over the sea. She had changed into a long silky white dress. I saw how it fluttered by the wind, and so did her hair. She seriously looked like an angel in human form.

I quietly walked towards her. When I was out on the balcony I really started to wonder why she had attacked Maya. I opened my mouth to say something but she managed to squeeze out something before I did.

"You shouldn't have come" she said. She didn't look at me. She hadn't even turned around.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked surprised.

"I felt your presence" she answered calmly still looking out over the sea. I decided to ask her directly.

"Why did you attack Maya for no reason?" I asked trying to have anger in my voice. She moved her face towards me and stared at me for a few seconds before she said "That's what she told you?"

I nodded. "Yeah, why?"

"No, I just…I just…" Maddie silenced.

"You just what? You just felt to jump on her and start a fight? Maddie, it doesn't sound like you" I said. She looked right into my eyes. Her deep brown eyes staring into mine. Wow, she really makes me melt inside.

She looked surprised at me. "Maya told you that? I jumped onto her for no reason? She didn't mention why?" she asked. I shook my head. "What should've she mentioned?"

Maddie shook her head. "No, nothing"

"Still, why did you attack her?" I asked now angrily.

"I just… I wanted to" Maddie answered as she turned her gaze to the sea again.

"What's the matter with you?" I asked confused.

"I'm a crazy woman. That's just all" Maddie answered calmly.

"No, you're not tell-"

"Zack! I told you what happened and it's exactly what Maya had told you. What kind of more evidence do you need? You should leave now and go back to your suite and be with her. But tell her to watch out" she demanded.

"Why would I tell her that?" I asked now even more confused.

"Just do that. Go, _now_" she said again. I backed a few steps. What was wrong with Maddie?

"Yeah, the way you act I'm not exactly impressed, or surprised either" I said angrily.

I started to walk away as I heard her angel voice again. "Zack?" When I turned around she was looking into my eyes again. Damn, she had that effect on me. Did she have to crush me inside by a look. It was so unfair. I was so mad at her and she still made me wanna kiss her.

"Thanks for saving me last night. I don't know what would've happened if you hadn't" she said with a small smile, but if faded away pretty fast.

"I always do" I answered. She looked out to the sea again.

"Have you spoken with your husband?" I asked.

"No"

"Why?"

"He wasn't in the suite when I came back. He had left a note saying he had a meeting with a costumer" she said. I saw how she stressed the railing with her fingers. I knew she was hurt even if she didn't show it. I heard it in her voice and in the way she moved herself.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Well, head back to your suite before the evening. I don't want you walking alone on this cruise. I know it's pretty safe here since there're a lot of guards around, but still" I said in a warning tone.

"Yeah, I will. I just have to have some time alone" she said. I looked at her. It didn't take long before I walked up behind her. I hugged her from behind and was surprised by my actions. Why did I hug the woman I should despite? She had just fought with my wife.

"You promise?" I asked her. She looked coldly out over the sea. "Yes" she answered shortly.

"I just have to ask you something" I slowly said.

"Yeah, what?"

"Are you truly in love with Will? Does he make you happy?" I asked. I felt how she froze. She's usually a warm woman, but now she was unmovable and all cold.

"Why are you asking this?" she asked.

"Cause you don't seem happy and I can't see you love him" I said hugging her harder. I seriously thought I would kill myself for hugging her. She had attacked my wife! And I had promised her to leave her alone! And am I doing that? No, I'm doing a really crappy job! But she needs me.

"He is my husband Zack" she said.

"That's not an answer" I stated.

"I told you- you should go back to Maya now. _I want you to go_" she said strictly like she was teaching me a lesion.

"You did jump on Maya for a reason, didn't you?" I asked.

"What do mean?" she asked now looking up to my face.

"There was a reason. You don't jump on people like that. When you had fights with London she had started them. Did Maya start it? Why are you covering her up?" I asked.

"Why are you saying that? I'm not covering up anyone, I'm being honest" she said stubbornly.

"Oh, no you're so not!" I exclaimed. "I know when you're telling the truth and when you're not" I said a little bit proud of the fact I have that skill.

"No, remember a few days ago when I told you I didn't lo…" she silenced. "What?" I frowned. It took a long time before she answered. "Zack, go. You promised to leave me alone"

"You need me. Haven't I enough with proof?" I asked.

"I am thankful you did help me, but now I want you to go" she said looking right into my eyes.

"But you and Will-"

"I will do everything to try to fix our relationship. I just wanna be happy" she answered. I nodded. Right away I knew exactly what I had to do.

"And I want you to go now. I have to be alone right now with my thoughts" she continued.

"I'll see you around" I said giving her a kiss on her cheek. God! What had I done! Anyway, I couldn't see her glare at me since I had turned around and walked out of the suite. I walked through the hallways, down the stairs, towards the conference suites. There were three of them all which were busy. I could tell that by the red plates hanging on the doors.

I knocked on one of them. A man in brown hair and tux opened it.

"Hi! Wow, Zack Martin? Can I help you?" he asked.

"I'm looking for Will Tyler" I said. The man shook his head. "There's no one called Will Tyler in here"

"Ok, thanks. Sorry I disturbed the meeting" I said. He closed the door and I walked to another door with a hanging red plate. I knocked on the door.

This time a tall woman opened it. She was about my high but she was wearing heels, so it didn't really count. She had glasses and her black hair in a ponytail.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for Will Tyler" I said. Suddenly she stared at me. "You're Zack Martin! Oh my god, I'm such a huge fan of you and your twinbrother Cody! You guys have succeeded so well! You guys seem to have everything perfect!" she exclaimed. This was one of the reasons why I despised being a celebrity. Everyone got so crazy when they saw me, and then they thought I was the perfect man with the perfect life. They had no idea they were so wrong.

"You want an autograph?" I asked her. She nodded happily. She dragged me into the suite and run towards the table were a few more men and women were sitting. I saw Will sitting there.

"Here's my notebook" she said as she pressed it against me. I smiled as I signed it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she exclaimed happily. I chuckled.

"Will?" I then asked looking straight into Will's eyes. He frowned. I saw him form his lips to a _what_.

Everyone was staring at Will. "I wanna talk to you" I said decidedly. He stood up and walked behind me out of the room. When he had closed the door behind him he frowned at me.

"What do you wanna talk to me about?" he asked.

"I want you to take better care of her" I answered.

"I am taking good care of her, and for the record, it's none of your business" he stated. He knew right away who I was talking about.

"No, you're doing a bad job, she's so unhappy" I said angrily.

"So? My work comes first" he answered. It had been hard enough to not hit him but now I knew I was too close to my breaking point. I pushed him hard towards the wall. I lifted him up a little with my fist and looked angrily into his eyes.

"_You better_ take better care of her, otherwise she'll find someone who does" I threatened angrily.

When I put him down he looked scared and frightened. I turned around and started to walk towards the glass-doors. I swung them open with both of my hands and walked out on deck. It had started to be twilight. The deck was full of couples walking hand in hand. A few others stood besides the railing and made out. Families and couples sat in the restaurant area, eating dinner. I watched them all. I thought they seemed to have the perfect life. Sitting in the restaurant with their families or their beloved.

**Maddie POV**

The time was 6 pm and the sun was on its way down. It was a beautiful sunset. I sighed. I had thought this vacation would be a relaxing one, spending all the time with Will. We would just do romantic things all day long and just have fun. But this vacation was a…I don't even know. I had been cheating on Will, had a fight with him and the vacation felt like a normal day in New York. But now I could at least meet my friends London, Bailey and Barbara. Oh, not to forget; have a fight with Maya. Zack's stupid wife. Oh god what I hate her. But I had to tell him I started the fight. No way I was going to tell him the things she said. I know she'll threat him better now. Oh Zack, the man of my dreams, and the part of me I need. Oh stop it Maddie!

I heard the door opened behind me. I heard steps going towards me.

"Maddie" that was Cody's voice. I mumbled something for an answer when I turned around to face him.

"Zack told me to see if you still where here" Cody said concerned.

"Well, here I am" I said.

"And he told me that you should head back to your suite before it's dark. He cares about you" Cody sighed. "I told him to stop" I stated.

"Well, I worry too, but it's a complete difference of our kind of worries about you" Cody said.

I opened my mouth to say something but I couldn't find any words.

"I'll escort you back to your suite" Cody said.

"Thanks, but I don't need that Cody" I said giving him a small smile. He smiled back. "No, my treat" he said.

I walked towards the door with him behind me. I waited outside the suite waiting for him to lock it.

We started to walk slowly through the hallways. "You didn't have to escort me. I have my suite just right there behind the corner" I said pointing to a corner.

"Of course, you're my old friend Maddie. I don't want anything bad to happen to you" he said giving me a hug.

"Thanks Cody" I said. "I'm in a much better mood now" I said smiling.

"So, this is my suite" I said as we stopped next to the door.

"Wow, your husband must be nice if he buys you these kinds of suites" Cody exclaimed.

"I guess" I answered, not really knowing what to answer.

"So, I'll see you around" I said as I gave Cody a hug.

"Yeah, bye" Cody said. I let go of him and opened the door. Will who laid on the couch staring up to the ceiling flew up by the second I entered the suite.

"Maddie!" he exclaimed as he saw me. "Maddie I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed again as he pulled me into a big hug.

"Maddie I'm never going to be such a jerk towards you again! I promise you I'll cut down and I am so sorry what I've done to you! I love you" he said as he hugged me tighter. I hugged him back.  
"Do you mean that?" I asked him looking up to his eyes.

"Yes, I do" he said. We broke apart.

"Why did you of all sudden just decide you wanted this?"

"Because, you deserves someone who is that kind of person, and it's my job to fix it" he said. I couldn't help myself to smile.

"Will, I love you" I said giving him a kiss. From being a small skin-deep kiss he soon deepened it.

"The clock is 7, I haven't eaten since…yesterday" I said after we broke apart.

"Let's go eat then" he said as he grabbed my waist and held his left arm around it in a grip.

"But, I have to change first" I said glancing to the mirror. I had left my white suite in Cody and Bailey's suite. It was totally ruined. Bailey had given me a white silky dress to wear. Luckily my purse was still fine. It was my favorite purse.

"I think you look absolutely perfect" he said. He gave me a kiss. I smiled.

"So do you" I ruffled his hair and expected him to immediately fix it, but he didn't.

"You want my hair messy I'll keep it that way" he said as he opened the door. "After you" he said. I walked out of the door astonished. In a good way though. He acted like he did when I met him, when I had fallen in love with him.

When we arrived at the restaurant there wasn't a long cue for once. Guess it was because of the families with children. It was bedtime for them.

It took maybe just 10 minutes and then we were in. And it felt like just three seconds since we made out the whole time in the line.

When we sat down at the table I smiled at him. "I love you" he said. I gave him a bigger smile. "I love you too"

Suddenly I saw Zack further away in the restaurant. He sat at a table with Maya. He smiled at me. Not a smile for seeing me, he had a smile for a reason, but I still felt the hurt he had in his eyes. I quickly looked away.

"So, are you hungry?" I asked Will. He shrugged. "Yeah, actually a little" he said merrily. I leaned over the table towards him as I felt his lips. "Will" I whispered between the kisses. I felt him smile as we kissed. A picture of Zack came up into my mind. Why was I thinking of Zack when I kissed Will? Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick, stop it! You're not in love with Zack! Here you have Will the way you always wanted to have him, and you still keep dreaming of a forbidden person! Stop it!

A waitress passed us. He held three plates with food; one with spaghetti bolognese, one lobster and one with noodles and chicken. I felt the smell and started to feel disgust right away. I felt how the nausea wanted to take over the body. What was wrong with me? I felt how it came up through my throat. I put my hand on my mouth. Will looked at me confused. "Maddie?" he asked concerned.

I flew up from the chair and run to the bathroom hallway. I opened a door and landed in front of the toilet as I throw up. What was wrong with me? I throw up once again. The taste and smell of it made me wanna throw up again, and I did. After a few seconds it was time again. I felt how my arms were so weak I laid myself down onto the floor. I closed my eyes. Why did this happen to me? I let myself rest for a few minutes before I stood up. I washed my hands. I twisted the tap and searched for the soap. I saw that the soap was next to the two bins. One was obviously for normal trash but the other was a special one only women would use. Suddenly I realized, I haven't thrown a tampon for a long time. I slowly moved my gaze to the toilet were all the vomit was. I backed a few steps in panic as I smashed into the door. Oh my god, this wasn't happening to me!

**Hope you liked this chapter! Review or send me an email to my inbox if you want to! I'm always happy to hear ideas, thoughts and things I can to better. (: **


	6. He kissed my lips I taste your mouth

**Thanks for the reviews I've got and the mails! Here comes chapter 6! **

I was shaky and felt how I hardly could stand up. I moved my gaze from the vomit in the toilet towards the mirror. I stared at the reflection and saw I had a frightened face expression. I pressed myself closer to the door, trying to escape from the world even if I knew that was impossible. I closed my eyes. Okay, there was not enough with proof. Maybe this was just an imagination. Or maybe all these things just happened was a coincidence.

I felt how the door bumped into my body a few times. Someone knocked on the door.

"Maddie, are you in there?" it was Will's voice. "Yeah, I'm in here" I tried to hold my voice steady but I knew it was weak and shaky.

"Are you okay? You just run away. Is something wrong?" he asked concerned.

"No, everything is fine, I'll be back soon" I answered now with a much stronger voice.

"Oh, okay, hurry" I heard him say. I felt how my heart started to beat faster, and so did my panting and breathing.

I slowly bent down to the floor with my back and head resting to the door. I couldn't be pregnant, it was impossible, even if I knew it might as well be possible. Since one of the times I hadn't use any protection, and it happened to be the time when I slept with Zack, the time I cheated on Will. God, I was pathetic.

**Zack POV **

"So, what did you think about the food?" Maya asked me. I shrugged. "I think my crew did an amazing job" I answered with a smile. "Yeah, I think so too" she agreed. She picked up her phone. She was obviously texting with one of her friends about fashion as always. I let my gaze fall to Maddie's table, but surprisingly she wasn't there. Will sat there and had a concerned look on his face. Where was his wife? Why wasn't he with her? Why do I care when I'm not supposed to? Because it doesn't seem like her husband is doing that job. Where is she?

But then I saw her walking towards the table. She had a smile on her face, like she had before. A smile of happiness. She leaned down to kiss him. I was so jealous. I wished I was that man, but she loved him, and not me. I had to accept that, how hard it ever would be. Although the devastation I felt, I also felt a little of happiness. Seeing Maddie happy was all I ever could ask. I wanted her being happy so much I knew I would risk my life for it if I had to. She was my everything, even if that meant I never would see her again. I couldn't stop smiling. I knew I had done a great job threatening her husband even if I still thought I was better for her, I now knew he would take care about her and make her happy for the rest of their lives, and I wouldn't have to worry, even if I knew I still would.

"I'm never going to forget you or stop loving you, I will never do that" I whispered to myself dreamily. Maya looked up from the phone staring at me.

"Huh?" she looked confused. I realized I had said that out loud.

"I just love you" I said smiling. She started to smile too. "I love you too" she replayed. Maya leaned over the table to kiss me. I saw Maddie look at me in the corner of my eyes when we kissed. When we broke apart I quickly looked after her but she was busy looking up to Will's face as she walked in his arms to the exit. When they passed us I saw her giving me a fast glance, but then she quickly looked back at Will smiling.

"So, I'll be at the suite in 15 minutes, just have to talk to London" I heard her say. Maya stood up and gave me a _shall we?_- look. I stood up too. "You wanna go out and dance in the disco?" I asked her while I held her waist.

"No, I don't wanna do that" she answered. "Okay, so, what do you wanna do then?" I asked as we walked out of the restaurant.

She stopped and started to kiss my neck fiercely. I was a little taken aback at her actions. "Hey, not in public" I warned. She stopped. "I'm going to the pharmacy. Whatever you'll do – be in the suite in ten" she said in a seductive voice.

"Sure I will" I answered. She mumbled something for an answer as she gave me a kiss.

She smiled at me. "See ya, babe" I said as I started to walk towards the suite.

**Maddie POV**

I walked into the pharmacy with shaky legs, but I could handle it, since I was used to it by now. During these days I've spent here I had felt tingling legs a few times. I walked around, searching between the shelves after the pregnancy tests. It didn't take long until I found a shelf full of contraceptive and next to all of the contraceptives there were pregnancy tests. I slowly grabbed one of them that cost a little more than the others. Not that I thought it did matter, but I just wanted to be safe if it might would.

I turned the box and read on its back. It was instructions about how you tested yourself. Then it was a picture of a stick which I had to pee on.

I saw someone stand next to me and assured it was a pharmacist. "Excuse me, does this store have a bathroom?" I asked. When I looked up I saw Maya staring at me. She held a package of condoms. Wow this was embarrassing…

"Oh, you've got knocked up?" she mocked. I wanted to throw _Yeah, by your husband _in her face but of course I didn't. The things she held in her hands kinda broke me inside. I didn't know why though… I had no feelings for him! And even if I had, I would destroy his life if I ever told him I did have! So just drop it Maddie! Just drop it.

I ignored Maya and walked to the checkout. There were two women standing there. One of them standing behind the counter, while the other was hanging on the counter from the other side. They had their heads close, obviously having a girl-talk or gossip talk.

"Excuse me, but is there a bathroom in this store?" I asked politely. The women looked first confused at me, but then they saw what I was holding.

"Oh, this way" she said nicely as she started to walk. I followed her to a door.

"Do you know how to use it?" she asked. I nodded. "Yes, if it's just to follow the instructions on the box's backside" I said.

"Ok, they you'll do fine. If you wonder something I'll be out here" she said nicely. I nodded with a shaky smile. "Thank you" I said. I saw her look at me a little astonished; obviously from seeing me shaking so much. Well, she had no idea I might be carrying her boss's child.

I opened the door and locked it behind me. I quickly did what the instructions told me to. Then I had to wait for a few minutes. The stick had a little screen. If there was one line, it meant I wasn't pregnant. Two lines meant I was. I didn't know what I was hoping for.

I studied myself in the mirror. I moved my dress up and looked at my stomach. I put my hands over it trying to feel something. The stomach wasn't any bigger than it was before and of course I couldn't feel anything. I knew it would take a much longer time until I would be able to feel anything from the baby – if I was pregnant!

I bent down to the toilet seat where I had put the test.

It showed one and a half line. What was that supposed to mean? I opened the door and searched for the pharmacist. I found her behind a shelf. When she saw me she smiled immediately.

"How did it go?" she asked.

"Good, just a question" I said. She nodded. "It showed one and a half line, what's that supposed to mean?" I asked confused.

"It means it's possible you are pregnant, but not to 100%" she said. I didn't feel anything. No relief, no sadness, no happiness, I felt nothing.

"Ms..Mrs…?"

"Mrs Tyler" I filled in.

"Okay, Mrs Tyler. When do you think you got pregnant? I mean, that time, was it a long time ago or was it not?" the pharmacist asked.

"It wasn't that long at all" I said.

"Okay, I then I think you should do a new test in a few weeks and see what that says" she said merrily. "But since it actually showed one and half line, I think you should be prepared for a positive answer next time you'll do the test again" she continued.

"Okay...Well, thanks for everything" I said as I walked out from the store. I saw Maya walking in front of me further away in the hallway. I saw the stuff she held in her right hand and it really did break my heart. Why? Whatever they would do tonight wasn't supposed to affect me!

I opened the suite and walked inside. Will laid in the bed. "Maddie" he asked in a low voice. I knew what he was up to, and I couldn't help it, but I really didn't feel for doing it right now either. I was scared. I was frightened and I felt dizzy. I might be carrying a baby. And the bad part was, it's obviously Zack's. And the worst part was, I didn't know if it bothered me if the baby was Zack's. Zack the love of…  
"Maddie?" I realized I stood on the balcony watching the sunset. It had been a long day. A morning waking up in Zack's arms, meeting the girls and having fun until Maya came and that had ended up in a fight. After that Bailey and Cody had tried to talk to me and get everything out of me but I refused to tell them anything. Zack had come and for once I had felt good, but then I realized Maya had lied to him and I had to do the same so he wouldn't stop loving her. All I wanted was to see him happy, and he wouldn't be with me. I knew I wouldn't be able to handle to love him.

"I'm coming" I finally answered and entered the bedroom. Will still laid in the bed with spread legs. I felt disgusted and still I climbed on top of him as he wanted me to. I had to do this. If this would make me forget Zack for a few minutes, I would do this. Yeah, I would forget him. I was willing to do everything to forget him for a few minutes. But I had no idea it would be impossible.

I leaned down and let him kiss me down my throat. I crawled under the bedspread and when I laid on top of him I felt he was already all naked.

"Maddie" he moaned as he kissed me. I kissed him back as I helped him take of my dress and underwear.

He rolled me over and placed himself on top of me. He started to touch my breasts. I tried to feel pleased but I couldn't. Right after that he slammed into me and started to move his hips immediately. I didn't feel anything. I guess I had become a coolly bitch as Maya said I was. I pretended to moan in pleasure, but in fact it was all an act. But then I closed my eyes and started to think of Zack. What if it would be Zack instead of Will? No, why am I thinking about Zack while I'm sleeping with my own husband? I tried to force myself to open my eyes and face Will who actually was the person I was doing it with but I couldn't. The fact of instead having Zack there made don't wanna open my eyes. If felt so much better when I dreamed it was Zack instead. I realized I actually moaned when I pretended it was Zack instead.

"Oh, Zack" I whispered in pleasure. I quickly opened my eyes after realizing the mistake, but luckily I had whispered it and not called his name out. Will hadn't noticed, cause if he had he would obviously explode and maybe hit me or something, but he only kept groaning and plunging.

**Zack POV **

I slowly opened my eyes. I was staring at myself in the mirror as I laid in the bed swept in the sweaty bedspread. I could see my naked muscular legs, my chest and stomach. Only the area between the legs and stomach was covered by the cover. I felt the sunlight burning in my back from the balcony-glass-door where the light came from. I sat up and searched for Maya. She stood in front of the closet, reflecting herself with the black dress she held against her. I watched her do a few poses in front of the mirror.

"Morning babe" I called out. She jumped and turned around surprised.

"Zack! You scared me!" she complained. I crawled to the edge of the bed, hanging down with my head to the floor while looking for a new couple of boxers. I found a white one. I grabbed them and struggled with getting myself into them.

I stood up walked over to her. She was still posing with the dress in front of the mirror. "Is this the dress you're going to wear tonight?" I asked while hugging her from behind.

"Yeah, isn't it gorgeous?" she said with a huge smile. "Not as gorgeous as you are" I said. "Aw, Zack" she said grinning. My gaze had stuck on the papers lying on the table. Had I forgotten my work papers there last night? I let go of her and walked over to the table and picked them up.

"Oh, that's just my receipt" Maya said while she still was studying herself in the mirror. "For what?" I asked a little confused.

"The dress" she stated. I slowly looked down at the receipt, curious about the amount of money the dress had cost. Maya turned around and quickly grabbed the papers from my hands, obviously not wanting me to see, but I already had.

"5 MILLION DOLLARS?" I yelled. I saw how she totally ignored me when she put the dress back into the closet and started to search for another.

"Maya" I could hear how angry my voice sounded, and surely I was angry.

"What Zack?" she asked annoyed. I looked angry at her. "You can't buy a dress for 5 million dollars! Who does that? What's wrong with you? Do you know how much money that is?"

"It's New Year! I'm the owner of the ship's wife! I'm supposed the have the best look" she said simply still not taking me serious.

"What, do you think Bailey would wear that expensive dress?" I yelled angrily.

"No, cause she doesn't have taste! Zack, I'm supposed to wear dresses like this. If you already haven't noticed this are the way women like me live today. Stop complaining!" Maya had now started to speak way louder.

"You know what I think when you buy clothes for thousands of dollars, but this is…insane!" I said angrily.

"Obviously, so are you" I winced at that comment. "What?" I asked furious. "I'm your wife. Give me all what I want and then everything will be fine!" she yelled angrily.

"I'm your husband, give me all I want and then everything will be fine, which is stop shopping and stop being this bitchy woman you have become!" I yelled back at her face. Suddenly I felt how she slapped me.

"You're just as stupid as Maddie" Maya said angrily. "Don't talk about her that way" I said in a warning tone. "Oh, you're protecting the whore? You know she's even got knocked up?" Maya mocked. I was so taken aback at this I must've had the look of a fool.

"Yeah, she bought a pregnancy test yesterday, met her in the pharmacy you know" Maya continued in a mocking tone.

"She's pregnant?" I asked. I just wanted to die right now. I knew I had lost her now, forever. She's starting a family with her husband.

"Yeah, so I guess after I've annoyed her so much she jumped onto me yesterday, that wasn't good for the baby. She's such a bitch who just screws her husband so he'll stay married with her. She's such a gold digger" Maya said evilly. I know I never would slap a woman, but right now- I seriously thought I could throw Maya overboard.

"Don't you dare talk about her that way!" I yelled angrily. Suddenly I realized what she just had said.

"You made her attack you?" I asked now in a calm but furious voice. Maya had now a surprised face expression. She probably didn't want me to know about that.

"No…she…-"

"Maya! You lied to me!" I started to yell now again. I was so mad at her. I've never been this mad at her before.

"What! You would just defend her and get mad at me! Like you're doing right now!" Maya yelled.

"Yeah, I would! And probably there would be a reason!" I yelled.

Maya looked furious at me. "I'll see you at the party tonight" she said angrily as she walked to the front door and slammed it behind her. I quickly run to the closet. I grabbed one of the suitcases and picked a few t-shirts, tuxes, pants and boxers and put it all in it. When I had zipped the suitcase I wrote a note that I put on the table. _"Won't be sleeping in this suite tonight"_

I left the suite and started to walk towards Cody's other suite. I knew I could stay there.

When I entered the suite I threw the suitcase on the bed. I quickly picked up my phone from my pocket and dialed the number to my bank-assistant.

"_Hi, this is Amber, please leave a message" _Oh, damn she wasn't able to answer. I quickly decide to leave a message, since she had to fix this immediately.

"_Hi Amber, this is Zack Martin. I just wanted to tell you – block all of the accounts that Maya has in my name" _

I felt so evil for doing this, but seriously; she had only herself to blame. First of all, she had shopped for too much money. Second of all, she doesn't respect my opinions. Third of all, she had hurt my love which would be the worst thing anyone ever could do to me- hurting Maddie.

**Maddie POV**

I studied Antonia who sat in my lap. She just sat there quiet and was pretty calm and nice, but I assured she would be just like her sister Roxanne in a year. Roxanne always wanted to run around and shop all the time. I'm sure London was just like her when she was a child.

Will who sat in front of me held Mason. He was also pretty calm and didn't do a lot. Next to him sat Cruz. All London and Todd's children. I had promised her we would babysit them today. Her nanny had to have the New Year celebration during the day since she had to babysit the kids during the evening and night. London and Todd had to have some time alone so Will and I were the only option since the others had their own children to take care of.

When I looked at the kids I wondered how it would be if I was pregnant and was supposed to have a baby. How would my life be like? Would it change since if that would happen, it's impossible it's Will's. I hugged Antonia tighter.

"I'm done now, can we go now?" Roxanne asked impatient.

"Not now" I said trying to sound as strict as possible.

"But I wanna shop! Don't you aunt Maddie?" she asked with a pleading look.

"Roxie, it's not working with me. Why don't you ask Will?" I said with a little smile. Roxanne quickly turned around to Will.

"Will, can we go shopping?" she asked with a huge flattery smile. "Well, I have some cash in my wallet. Is there anything special you wanna buy? An ice-cream?" he asked nicely. I couldn't help but start to laugh, but quickly hid it when I saw their confused looks. Roxanne? Buying ice-cream? I'm pretty sure she had meant shopping something else, like clothes or dolls.

"Ice cream? Will, you have shopped with her before" I stated as I helped Antonia with the spoon of chocolate. She still had to be fed.

"I wanna buy a purse and a doll" she demanded.

"I wanna have an action-figure" Cruz said smiling. "Oh, me too! I wanna have an action-figure too!" Mason agreed.

"Guys, I don't know if your parents would-" Will started but got immediately interrupted.

"We wanna have action-figures!" Mason shouted.

"Yeah!" Cruz and Roxanne agreed.

"Three against one, you win" he sighed as he fumbled after his wallet. He put three hundred dollar bills on the table.

"Maddie, you gonna have to pay for the food" he said leaning towards me and gave me a kiss.

Roxanne and her brothers started to make grimaces when they saw us kissing. "Ew, aunt Maddie" Roxanne said. She was the oldest one so of course her little brothers followed her with "Ew, aunt Maddie and Will". Antonia who also wanted to be like her siblings tried to imitate them but failed completely. She couldn't say so many words yet, and "ew, aunt Maddie" was a few words she couldn't pronounce yet.

"Bye babe, bye Antonia. Come on Roxie, Cruz, Mason, let's go shopping" he said as he gave me a last goodbye kiss. After that, he left with the kids yaying and cheering behind him.

"So Antonia, do you wanna do something special today?" I asked her. She shook her head. I sighed. Well, then I had to find out something to do. Sitting here till the evening would be boring. Around 7 or 8 I had to be ready with the make-up and everything, cause then we had to go to the party. The dinner would be served here at the restaurant.

I saw how the restaurant host already were putting up lights and decorations. They had also already decorated and laid a few tables in the back of the restaurant. They had blocked that area with a rope so no one would sit down in there.

I turned Antonia around to face me. She looked so much like London. Those dark brown eyes with the long silky black hair. She truly was a mini London, just like her sister.

Suddenly I saw Zack walk around in the restaurant, obviously looking for a place to sit since he seemed to search for something. Yes, I was wrong. Right away when he had seen me he walked straight towards my table. I tried to look away from him and I kinda succeeded, but I had to leave a few glances at him. He was wearing a blue shirt which was tight on a few places, and that made me able to see his abs. Stupid Zack. Thanks to this, I daydreamed about him when I was with my husband, who was nothing compared to this tempting creature. He was the reason this vacation had ended up in throwing up every morning and sometimes evening. He was the reason why during this vacation I had started to try to make myself out of Will's marriage grip and start to think about how it would be with Zack instead. Cause he was the perfect man. Compared to Zack, no one could ever win. He just had it all…

"Hi Sweet Thang" Zack had plopped down onto the chair in front of me. The one Will had sat on. Where Will just had been. I thought it was a little ironic Zack always happened to be everywhere where Will couldn't be. Or never would be...

"Zack" I greeted. I didn't pay any attention to him since I had a kid in my arms. I turned Antonia around again and let her look at Zack and the others in the restaurant. I looked questioning at him. But then I decided to start myself.

"You said you would leave me alone" I stated without looking at him. I paid all my attention to Antonia.

"Why did you defend Maya?" Zack asked bluntly. What? Maya had confessed? Or had London heard more than I thought she had? Why did Zack know this? He wasn't supposed to. He was supposed to think she was deeply in love with him so they would love each other forever and stay like that, forever.

"I didn't defend her" I said as I fed Antonia with another spoon of a chicken soup.

"You covered up for her. You helped her with the lie she had told me. Why? Why couldn't you just say she annoyed you and that lead you to jump on her?" Zack asked innocent. God, he was so cute.

"Cause I want you guys to stay married and be happy" I said simply.

"That's really not your job to fix" he said in a demanding tone.

"Oh, I kinda think it is. I mean, I had to fix the mistake which almost cost your marriage with her" I said as I fed Antonia with another spoon.

**Zack POV**

Antonia looked confused at me. Obviously wondering what we were talking about. I studied Maddie. She had her hair falling down her shoulders, and she wore a light pink blouse with white shorts. God what I wished I had her.

"Anyway...what were you guys fighting about?" I asked. I couldn't help but feel extremely curious.

"Nothing" Maddie said simply again as she continued with feeding Antonia.

"Hey, Maddie. I'm talking to you. What were you fighting about?" I asked seriously trying to get her full attention.

"Zack, don't you see I'm feeding Antonia!" Maddie said in a strict voice. I leaned back to the backrest. Antonia looked a little scared, probably because we had started to talk louder.

"Antonia looks scared" I said in a low voice. Maddie quickly hugged her and kissed her head. "It's okay Antonia" she said in a comforting voice as she started to rock her a little.

"Maddie, answer the question. What were you guys fighting about?" I asked calmly but seriously.

"It doesn't matter"

"Yes it does" I said trying to convince her.

"Why? Are you gonna feel better if I tell you?" she asked sarcastic. I gave her an angry eye for not taking me serious.

"Yeah, what if it would? Maya is my wife. I wanna know what the fight was about. I mean the woman I love and my wife were fighting about something"

Maddie stopped feeding Antonia at this. She stiffened and slowly took the spoon out of Antonia's mouth. She slowly rose her gaze and looked at me.

"Don't say that" she said as she looked at me. I looked right into her eyes.

"Don't say what? That I'm in love with you? That I would risk my life for you? That I want you to be happy so much there's not a thing I ever wouldn't do" I said looking straight into her eyes. I knew I looked serious and I really tried to look hard but a look from her eyes just made me wanna walk around in pink clouds with her forever. Come on Zack! Don't be such a girl. Walk around in pink clouds? But, yeah! She made me wanna walk around in pink clouds.

She looked uncomfortable.

"Risk your life for me? You want me being happy so much there's not a thing you wouldn't do?" she stated. "That was exactly what Will told me and it's not until now I finally see him being that kind of a husband, and we have been married for a while" she continued annoyed.

"Well, that's Will" I said stubbornly. Why couldn't she just be with me instead of Will? How come I be the unhappiest guy on earth? Why did I have to fall in love with a woman who never would admit she loved me? But I would make her do it. Oh, yes I would.

"Zack…you know what? You're not exactly meeting the promises you gave me either. You told me to leave me alone, cause I told you that's what I wanted. _That_ would make me happy, and still, here you are" Maddie said a little angry.

"Why are you like this? Is it because you don't wanna compare me with Will when it comes to the husband job?" I asked her with a smirk. I knew she would give me an angry answer but I couldn't help myself.

"Don't be too cocky young man" she said in a furious, frustrated, warning tone. I just smiled at her.

"Hey, I'm not that young" I defended myself. I hated when she brought up the age difference we had. She knew I wished of all of my heart I was a few years older.

"You're still younger than me" she said giving me teasing grin. Antonia straightened her hand towards the plate. Maddie took the hint right away and fed her with another spoon full of food.

"You compare me and Will, don't you?" I asked with a smirk on my face. I knew I was way better than Will. Maddie sighed as she looked up from Antonia.

"Why would you think that?" she asked tired of my trying to make moves. "Will is actually really nice to me now. He's a really loving husband so don't worry about that" she continued.

"Yeah, now after I've threatened him" I muttered.

"Huh?" Maddie asked now looking suspiciously at me. I shook my head. I didn't mean to say that loud!

"What?" I faked a confused look trying to cover up what I've just said.

"What did you say?" she asked.

"I didn't say anything" I said innocent. She gave me a look which meant I'll-keep-my-eyes-on-you. Not that it would bother me having Maddie's eyes on me. I wouldn't complain.

"So…" I continued. I wanted to stay here and talk with her forever. "You're coming to the party tonight?" I asked squeezing out a smile. She nodded.

"Yes, are you?"

I nodded. "It's going to be so much fun. But New Year always ends up with a big hangover the next day. Although you seem to be good at it" I said with a laugh. Maddie glared at me. "But I warn you. If your husband's not going to spend every second with you and watch you during the whole night, I will" I warned her. She just answered me with rolling her eyes.

"He will, trust me"

"And don't overdo with the alcohol. Especially now when you're pregnant" I slowly said. I saw how she frowned at this. Why did she has that aback taken look?

"Zack, why do you think I'm pregnant?" she asked as she squinted one eye. I guess she wondered how I knew.

"Maya told me you were" I continued.

"What? Why? I'm not even sure I am!" she exclaimed angrily. I saw how Antonia directly looked scared of the loud angry voice.

"Maddie, calm down, you're scaring Antonia" I said in a low voice. I lifted Antonia away from her lap over to mine.

"Hey cutie" I said with a smile. She smiled back at me and made a noise I couldn't understand. She probably tried to tell me something, but she didn't know so many words yet.

"So you don't know if you and Will are going to be parents or not?" I asked her confused. I saw how her facial expression changed into a first surprised but then a scared one.

"I'm not sure yet, but don't tell everyone like your wife does" she said annoyed.

"I won't" I answered. I didn't know how I felt about the situation. Maddie might be pregnant and I was happy for her cause I knew she wanted a family, but the other part told me she would stick with Will forever from now.

"Don't drop her" Maddie said concerned as she watched me holding Antonia.

"Would you relax?" I exclaimed with a laugh. Maddie sunk into the backrest but still had a worried look on her face. "Or do I have to help you?" I flirted with a small cocky smile looking right into her eyes like I challenged her.

She flew up from her chair at this and lifted Antonia up from my lap.

"Come on Antonia, were going back to the suite" she said merrily. Then she turned around to me. "There's money on the table" she had said that in a much angrier voice than the happy one she used when she talked to Antonia. Well, not a surprise since she's a kid.

"My treat" I said while looking at her with a look full of love. She walked away straight to the exit. I couldn't stop staring at her butt as she walked.


	7. Bust in the door and take me away

**Maddie POV**

Will came in to the suite with all the rest of the kids. I saw them all carrying paper bags from the toystore.

"Did you buy anything?" I asked even though I could see the bags.

"Yeah, these kids love to shop!" he chuckled.

"I bought three dolls and Cruz and Mason bought action figures" Roxanne said. She always wanted all the attention, but I still thought she was adorable.

"Yeah, we bought action figures" Cruz said happily with a huge grin, just like his brother and sister also had.

"Well, I called your Mum and she'll be here in any minute" I said. They all gave me a disappointed face.

"But we had so much fun! I don't want it to end!" Roxanne said stubbornly.

"Maybe we can go to back to the toystore with Mum!" Cruz suggested.

"Cruz! You're a genius! And then we'll meet Dana again" Mason said dreamily.

Will moved himself to the couch I was sitting in and placed me in his lap.

"Doesn't Mason remind a lot of Zack?" I chuckled as we watched the kids playing with their new toys on the floor. Antonia was sleeping in our king size bed. I had put pillows around her so she wouldn't fall to the floor. I knew she moved a lot in her sleep.

Will muttered something I couldn't understand for an answer.

"Will..?" I slowly said, hoping he wouldn't hear so I wouldn't have to continue.

"Yes?"

"I'm…I think I'm…pregnant" I had to squeeze it out. I've never said that out loud and this sentence scared the hell out of me.

"You're what? Pregnant!" Will exclaimed. I looked into his eyes, wondering how he felt, but when I saw his smile I understood he was happy about it. I opened my mouth to respond but then I heard someone knock on the door.

"We'll talk about this later" I told him as I walked over to the door. I opened it and London stepped into the suite.

"Maddie!" she greeted with a smile as she hugged me.

"Hi London!" I greeted smiling.

"Mom!" the kids exclaimed as they ran towards London. She hugged them all in a beer hug.

"Hi Sweeties" she said as she hugged them. Suddenly she saw all the paperbags.

"Have you guys been shopping?" she asked me. "Yep, I took them to the toystore" Will said from the couch.

"Well, then I think it's enough with shopping for you" she said strictly to her children. Mason and Cruz didn't care. They headed back to their action figures and started play again. Roxanne on the other hand gave an extremely mad look at her Mom.

"Mommy! You can't-"

"Roxanne Leah Mark, drop it. I'm not going to deal with this right now. We're going home now" London sat in a demanding tone. "Mason, Cruz; pack your stuff into the paperbags" she said strictly.

"Have they behaved?" she then asked me. I nodded smiling. "Yeah, they have. Their so adorable" I chuckled. London smiled.

"Where's Antonia?" she asked. I pulled her with me to the bedroom where she slept.

"Isn't she just too cute?" I asked London who chuckled. "Yeah she is" she said as she slowly bent down and lifted her up. Antonia slumbered but held her eyes close as London held her tight to her.

"London...?" My voice was pretty low, cause I didn't want anyone else to hear. I closed the door and looked at London scared and a little panic-stricken.

"Maddie what's wrong?" she asked concerned.

I leaned with my back against the door while having a disapproving look.

"I'm almost 100% sure I'm pregnant" I blurted out. London looked a little taken aback but then she smiled.

"Maddie that's great! Isn't it?" she asked smiling. I still had the disapproving look.

"I guess…"

"Have you done a pregnancy test?" she asked me. I nodded. "It said one and a half line which meant it wasn't 100% sure, but since I think it wasn't a long time ago…well, when I got pregnant, so the pharmacist told me to do a new test, but she said she thought I would be prepared for a positive answer, cause otherwise the stick would have shown just one line! And I feel sick during the morning and evening! Not to talk about the smell I've now started to feel nausea of!" I exclaimed in panic.

"What does Will think about this? I think it's great news anyway!" London exclaimed happily obviously not understanding why I'm freaking out.

"I told him 30 seconds before you entered the suite. He smiled so I think he likes the idea" I said a little calmly. "But…um.." I didn't know how to continue. I knew I could tell London, she was my best friend and cared about me.

"Maddie? What's wrong?" she asked now starting to have suspicion in her voice and get what would be wrong.

"If I'm pregnant…" I started. It was so hard to continue. This day I had to say sentences I've only said in my head! And now I had to form my lips and squeeze out my voice saying these words which were so hard to pronounce. They were all new for me.

"Maddie? Don't tell me you…? You haven't cheated on Will, have you?" she asked with a serious look on her face. She knew me too well, I knew I couldn't lie to her. And I didn't want to since I loved her being my best friend.

"If I'm pregnant" I started again. "I would be carrying Zack's baby" I continued. Wow, it was so hard saying that. I saw how London winced and backed till her legs hit the bed. She slowly sat down with Antonia in her arms.

"You…and Zack?" she said surprised. I waited for her to yell at me, but she only let out a shocking laugh. "Wow, I did expect this. But still, it is shocking me" she continued as she looked straight to the wall in shock.

"I don't know what to do. I'm not going to survive this year. I'm going to get killed" I said with a little panic in my voice. London now changed her gaze to me.

"No, Maddie. This mean you have to divorce Will and be with Zack. You and Zack belong together" she said. Wow, London kinda had that motherly tone to me too! I guess it's catchy for her since she has to use it to her four kids 24 hours a day.

"I can't! If anyone finds out I've been with him this is going to blow up and media is going to find out" I panicked. London opened her mouth to say something but I managed to continue.

"This also means, it's going to be called a scandal and that's going to affect the company. I mean, not just Zack. What about Cody? And the others employees? The costumers are going to reduce and that affects everyone. The employees have families to supply. I'm the reason why thousands of people are going to be unhappy, because I was stupid and wanted to be" I said seriously. I saw London's understanding look. I guess she finally understood me now.

"You're always so smart, but I do think you think way too much" she said with a little laugh.

"London…I didn't think. That's why I ended up in this mess" I complained.

"So, when and how did it happen? I mean, did you see each other and just realized you couldn't resist each other?" she chuckled.

"London! It's not funny! Stop acting like an immature teenage girl! This is serious problems!" I complained. I started to walk towards her with the shaky legs I had right now.

Suddenly I heard someone open the door. It was Will.

"Hey ladies. The kids are waiting for you to be ready" he said with a smile. He then walked towards me and leaned down and gave me a peck on the lips. I saw that London was watching us.

"So" she said smiling.

"Have you told London we're going to be parents?" Will asked me with a huge smile. I looked up at him and nodded. He then looked at London who faked a smile. "Maddie told me the news" she said smiling. I couldn't believe Will was buying her fake-smile, but I was happy he did.

"I'm so excited" Will said as he gave me another kiss. I opened my eyes during the kiss and looked first at his closed eyes but then I switched to London who gave me what-are-you-going-to-do-look. I broke apart from Will as I gave him a fake smile.

"Mommy! Are you coming?" Roxanne shouted from the livingroom.

"Coming" London shouted back as she stood up again with Antonia in her arms. She gave me a quick hug and then she left the suite with her kids. Her words echoed in my mind. _You and Zack belong together_. Was that true? Did we belong together? Zack had also told me it was supposed to be him and me, but I had denied it. I always denied it. What if I loved him? Did I love him? But what about Will? Could I live without Will? Yes. Could I live without Zack? No, not a second more than I've already done. I don't understand how I could've lived without him the past years. I need him in my life. Oh God, I think I've fallen in love with Zack…

"I'm so happy! Do you think it's going to be a boy or a girl?" Will asked excited. I shrugged.

"I'm not even 100% sure I am pregnant so don't take it for granted" I said seriously. "But I hope you are. It would be better for my job" Will said merrily. I frowned. "What? Why would it be better for your job if you had a family?" I asked surprised.

"The costumers then think I'm a more potential person. I mean, directly when we married I started to get way more costumers, and got promoted right away" Will said with a huge dreamy smile. I started to feel a little rage inside me.

"That's why you married me?" I yelled pushing him. I guess he didn't see that coming cause he almost lost his balance and fell to the floor.

"What the hell's is wrong with you? Are you going to be like this in nine months?" Will exclaimed a little annoyed. I was so sick of always getting into fights with him.

"Did you marry me because of the work?" I asked again staring right into his eyes. I could feel my eyes becoming watery. God, I was pathetic. He was pathetic.

"That wasn't the only reason. I mean I love you, that's why I married you" he answered.

"So you married me because you wanted to get a promotion?" I asked again as I let a few tears fall.

"We were both young back then when we got married. My job has a lot of competition between us all who works there and then you came. I had a great opportunity, but I love you Maddie, and I knew we would have married sooner or later" he said calmly. Zack would never marry me for becoming more successful. In fact he was ready to give up his entire life for being with me. He had even told me he would take a bullet for me. I backed a few steps. I had to tell Zack I loved him. I didn't have a plan for the coming consequences, but we would figure that out. I turned around now more angry than sad. I opened the closet and took out the dress I would wear tonight at the New Year party.

"Hey Maddie? What do you think you're doing?" I heard Will say. But I really didn't listen. All I had in my mind was Zack and what I had to bring for wearing tonight. I moved myself to the jewelry box and put it in my purse where I've also put my dress. The make-up and the rest of the things I would use were already in my purse. I grabbed it and walked out to the living room towards the front-door.

"Maddie what the hell?" I heard Will yell as he grabbed my waist and turned me around.

"Leave me alone Will!" I yelled as I tried to get out of his grip. Dammit, did I have to be so little and weak? I hated that people always could decide what they wanted to do with me when I didn't want them to, and I had nothing to say.

"Maddie calm down!" Will yelled. I struggled to get out of his grip, but it was impossible. I had to tell Zack. I had to meet him, now. I wanted Zack.

"What the hell's wrong with you? Stop it Maddie! We're going to be parents!" he yelled.

"_I _am going to be a mother!" I yelled back as I tried to get out of his grip, but he only held me harder.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he exclaimed in anger as he let go of me. I run towards the door but he had already placed himself in front of it.

"You married me because you wanted a promotion!" I yelled frustrated at him. I fell how my tears started to run down my cheeks once again.

"Yeah, but I still love you!" he yelled again.

"Let me go! I don't wanna be with you anymore!" I yelled angrily as I tried to move him. Suddenly I felt how he slapped me cross the face. I immediately fell to the floor. I looked up at him, feeling so much anger I've never felt in my entire life. I really wished Zack would burst the door in and save from him but I knew that was just a wish. I slowly stood up again.

"Maddie, sorry I didn't mean to do that!" he exclaimed as he tried to hug me, but I winced.

"You slapped me" I said in a low furious voice.

"We're going to be a family now! And if you wanna divorce me, just so you know. I'll hire a lawyer who'll give me full custody of it" he threatened. I started to smile evilly at him.

"Really?" I mocked. He gave me a surprised look, obviously wondering why I didn't get madder or more scared of him threatening he would take my baby. "I promise you Will. It's not legal take someone else's baby" I continued.

"I have just as much right to the baby as the mother has!" he yelled angrily. I looked straight into his eyes. I was smiling evilly at him though I knew the consequences wouldn't be any good ones.

"Will…who has ever said you are the father?" I asked. I saw how Will's facial expression first was confused but then changed into rage. I've never seen him like this. I knew I had to escape. Now. He was dangerous now. I run fast towards the door again but before I reached it he had picked me up.

"Will! I'm pregnant! Put me down!" I screamed as I struggled trying to let him let go of me. I felt how his grip was squeezing the hell out of my arms and legs. Luckily he didn't squeeze my stomach, but it hurt so much. I started to cry again.

"Will stop! You're hurting me!" I screamed. Suddenly I felt how I flew cross the room and smashed into the table. It was like I bumped into it and in the next second I had fallen to the floor and smashed into the wall. He had thrown me.

I felt all weak as I tried to sit up. My arms were hurting and so did the rest of my body. What about the baby? I slowly laid down again as I started to cry into my hands.

"Oh, God! Maddie I don't know what flew into my mind!" I heard Will exclaim probably regretting what he'd just done. I succeeded to stand up and look right into his eyes. I hated him! I wanted to be with Zack!

Even though I was so weak I succeeded to run towards the door and open it. I heard that Will was right behind me, but I never turned around. I run through the hallway in heels. I hoped to see someone in the hallway so the person could help me but I didn't see anyone.

"Maddie you're coming back!" I heard Will yell behind me. He was running behind me! I run towards the elevators, hoping one of them would be there and open waiting for me, but none of them were. That was my only chance to get out to deck or the restaurant or somewhere where all the boarding people would be. There was no idea taking the stairs cause then he would catch up to me.

I ran for all I was worth. I've never run this fast. I've never been this scared. I've never felt the instinct to protect whatever it was a baby or not. If it was a baby, I had to protect it. Not to mention - myself.

**Zack POV**

I walked towards Cody's suite where I had decided to stay. It was dead quiet in the hallway. I had to fix the fight I had with Maya before. But I didn't know if I really wanted to fix it. All I wanted was to be with Maddie and that's not going to work it I don't divorce Maya first. Maybe if I do that she'll finally fall for me.

Suddenly I heard someone scream. And steps...the person who also was somewhere in one of the hallways was obviously running I could tell by the fast steps the person took.

"Maddie, stop running! I'm going to get you!" I heard someone yell. I knew right away it was Will. Why was he chasing Maddie? Were they just playing? No, not by the way he was yelling at her and if they were playing she should've answered him right away.

"Maddie?" I shouted wondering where she was.

"Zack?" I heard her shout in panic. My love was in trouble! "Zack where are you?" I heard her shout again. I started to run searching for where the voice came from.

"I'm here! Where are you?" I yelled as I run. I didn't know why she was running away from Will and I also didn't know what he would do to her if he caught up to her. All I knew was; this is serious. Why the hell weren't there any guards in this area at this moment?

"Maddie?" I yelled again. Suddenly I saw her running in the hallway. She run for her life I could tell. I saw the panic in her eyes. She was scared to death.

"Zack!" she screamed as she run towards me. I saw Will running behind her. He was catching up on her. He was only a few feet behind her! My adrenaline directly took over. He wasn't going to hurt her! I run towards them and let Maddie pass me and in the next moment I knocked into Will. We crashed into wall and I gave him hits in his face and head with my fists. I saw Maddie in corner of eye staring at us in panic.

"Maddie, you're so dead!" Will yelled. This cost me to hit him again in the stomach. He quickly did the same to me and suddenly we were in the biggest fight I've ever been in. He kicked each other as we fought trying to kill the other one. I've never been in this kind of serious fight.

"Zack!" Maddie exclaimed scared. What had happened between them? Had she broken up with him? Why did he want her dead?

I quickly hit him right in the face again. This time with more power than the other strikes. I saw how he fell to the floor. I had beaten up the crap out of him. I backed a few steps as he stared at me.

"You're both so dead" he said in a low weak voice. Suddenly I heard someone run with heavy steps. The guard came up from behind the corner. He ran towards us.

"Mr Martin! I heard screams! Is something wrong?" he asked as he ran towards us. I saw three other men running behind him. Finally the guards showed up!

"Take this man to the ship's jail! And keep him there until we arrive in Boston" I said in an angry voice. The guard called Anton nodded. "Okay, we will take care of him" he said. The other ones helped him to pull Will with them towards the jail. When they disappeared behind the corner I turned around looking at Maddie. She looked a little less frightened now.

She moved herself closer to me and hugged me.

"Thanks Zack" she said into my chest. I felt how it became wet from her tears. I held her in a tight protective embrace.

"It's okay now" I said trying to comfort her. I rubbed her back and kissed her on her head.

"Come on" I said as I started to walk with her close to me. I had my right arm around her, holding her waist tight. I took her purse away from her and held it in my other free hand.

When we stood outside Cody's other suite I opened it and let her in. I closed it after I entered the suite behind her and laid her purse on the bureau. When I turned around I saw her sitting on the bed. She studied me with her sad eyes.

"What happened?" I asked as I sat down next to her with an arm around her. I pushed her head into my chest and put her legs over my lap. I felt how she moved her right hand to my chest and stroke it with it.

"I don't know what he had done if you wouldn't have showed up" she said as she moved her hand to my throat.

"I don't get it? Why were you running away from him? Why was he so angry?" I asked concerned. "I mean, I've just sent him to the ship's jail"

"Thanks" she slowly said. "I…I…He…He told me he married me because he would be seen as a more potential person. That would lead to promotions in his work. He was also happy about the baby cause that would lead him to even more promotions" she said in a shaky voice. I didn't understand Will. He was insane. No human being ever would do such a thing!

"He told me he would have married me sooner or later, but marring me earlier would make him come further in his career before the others had that opportunity. I was mad at him at this. I had started to pack my purse with the dress I was going to wear tonight so he wondered what I was doing. I said I didn't wanna be with him anymore. I mean, I don't even love him. He slapped me at this and with that I fell to the floor. He then told me he was sorry but then he started to warn me about things when the baby comes. He told me that if I wanted to divorce him he would take the baby away from me" Maddie said. I was so furious at Will.

"He's not going to do that. I'm not going to allow him do that!" I said angry as I pulled my fingers through her hair.

"I told him so. I knew he would be upset for what I was going to say, but I never thought he was going to freak out like he did" she continued.

"What did you say?" I wondered as I rubbed her back, holding her close to me.

"I told him: it wasn't legal to take someone else's baby, and he wondered what that was supposed to mean. He told me he had as much as right to the baby as the mother would have. But I then asked him if I've ever told him he was the father, and that's when he throw me cross the room and I smashed into the table, floor and wall. After that I succeeded to escape but he ran after me. There was nobody in the hallway except for you" she said as she stroke me from my neck, to the throat, down to my chest.

"He threw you cross the room? Who the hell does he think he is? What the fuck is wrong with him?" I exclaimed angry. Suddenly I realized what she had said. "The baby is not his?" I asked as I placed my free hand on her chin, pressing it up so she had to look up to my face. She didn't answer. The only thing she did was burying her face into my chest and with her hand squeezing my shirt.

"Maddie, it's okay" I slowly sad as I pressed her closer to me.

"No Zack, you don't understand" she said as she moved herself. She changed her position to straddling me and looking into my eyes.

"If I'm pregnant, which I'm sure I am. It's yours" she continued. I've never had a shock like this in my entire life. Finding out you're going to be a father, happens once in life and when you're not expecting it- it's the biggest shock you'll ever get.

I slowly laid down to the bed with my back. Maddie was still on top of me, but all I had in my mind was that I was going to be a father. I stared up to the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" I heard Maddie ask as she laid her upper body over mine, still straddling me. Her face was so close to mine. I looked right into her deep brown eyes and I melted right away. I leaned up a little and let my lips crash with hers. I was surprised she didn't pull away. She let me kiss her like I've never done before.


	8. If I had it my way

**Maddie POV**

It started to kiss him back right away. I've missed him so much. His kisses were like the oxygen I needed to survive.

"Zack" I whispered between the kisses. He didn't answer. He just kept kissing me and then made it to my throat. I felt how he started to untie my dress but then moved his hands to my neck.

"Zack" I said again trying to get his attention but it was impossible. He just kept his hands on my neck and pressed my head closer to him so he could kiss me all over my face and throat.

"Zack!" this time I said it a little louder and placed myself higher from him so he wouldn't reach me. It was too hard to speak when he was kissing me and I knew I didn't have his full attention. I felt how he pressed harder with his hands behind my neck, trying to get my head back so he could continue with the kissing but I gave him a glare.

"Maddie" he groaned, finally giving up as he slowly let go of my neck and placed his hands on my waist instead. "Don't say you didn't want me to kiss you; you kissed me back" he stated smiling.

"Well…yeah…I can't…can't…." I said slowly trying to drag the words out. "Are you okay?" I blurted out not wanting to tell him I couldn't resist him. I asked again the same question I had asked for a few minutes ago. It took quiet a while for him to answer.

"Yeah I'm okay, why?"

"I just told you I might be carrying your baby" I answered. I didn't know what kind of respond I had expected from him, but I hadn't thought he would start to kiss me like he had. He was quiet for a few seconds again. We stared into each others eyes. I was trying to see what he thought in his eyes but I couldn't. I had no idea what he thought about the situation.

"I feel strange…and shocked" he finally said. I opened my mouth to say something but he had already continued. "I mean it's not like I find out every day I'm going to be a dad…but I'm okay. I think it's going to be great"

I lay down beside him with one of my legs resting over his and my head lying on his arm.

"But…what's going to happen now?" I asked as I placed my hand on his chest. I just like having it there, feeling he was there when he breath.

"I don't know…I got into a fight with Maya; that's why I'm staying in this suite for the moment..." he said. "Oh, I see" I didn't know how to answer that. I knew for sure I couldn't tell him I was happy about it because I had fallen for him. That would be so selfish of me. "You're not going to get back together with Will when he comes out of jail? If he doesn't get arrested in Boston" he asked.

I looked at him, studying his face. The eyes I dreamed myself away in, the mouth which had so soft lips I could kiss him all night long, the stubble that made him into such a man, even if he acted like one, he had the look too.

"Why would I go back to Will?" I asked. "I'm going to hire a lawyer so I can divorce him as soon as possible. I don't wanna have anything to do with him. Not anymore"

"Does that mean I might have a chance with you?" Zack asked hopefully. I opened my mouth, really not knowing how to start. How to tell someone you love them. I closed it again. I was too nervous about telling Zack I loved him. What if he had stopped loving me? But he had kissed me, and he had asked me in a hopeful way if he had a chance with me…

Still. I'm in love with Zack Martin. _Zackary_ _Martin_. This isn't any man. This is _Zack Martin_. This man used to be a little kid I used to babysit. A kid I used to think could be so stupid, and annoying, and he is three years younger than me! I used to see him as a child! But now, all of those thoughts were gone, and the only thing I had in my head was "_I'm in love with Zack Martin_", the man I can't resist anymore.

"You still don't wanna date me even when you're single" Zack stated. He got of the grip I had around him and stood at the edge of the bed.

"Zack… What I wanted to say was…" wow, these words were so hard to say. "…that I…I…"

"You're sorry? You've said that before" he said with a huge disapproving voice.

"Zack…what I wanted to say was…um.."

"Please don't bring up the age-difference" he interrupted me again. Before I had time to say something he had started again. "I don't get it. You're the part that's missing in my life. The one I need, the one I care about, the one I love…more than anything. Why can't you give me a chance?"

"Zack…I actually do-"

"Care about me? Yeah, I know you do, but can't you just see that we are made for each other in a love relationship way?" he asked as he backed a few steps towards the door.

"Zack, listen, I wanted to tell you-"

"I don't wanna hear you reject me again. I just can't take it. It hurts so much when you love someone, as much as I love you and-"

"Would you shut up for a sec!" I exclaimed frustrated. He never let me finish. He looked surprised, probably because I started to freak out.

"So…" I started when I noticed I had his full attention and he being quiet. "The reason why I first left the suite…or in fact why I wanted to…wasn't because of Will hitting me…or throwing me…-"

"You wanted to divorce him and start a new life somewhere else" Zack filled in. I was beginning to feel annoyance now. Could he just stop with the remarks! This was hard enough without him interrupting me.

"That's partly true but-"

"I can't take it Maddie" he exclaimed. I saw his sad face as he started to walk towards the door. He opened it and slipped out.

"But I love you!" I succeeded to squeeze out of myself as the door closed. Great! Now Zack thought I didn't wanna have anything to do with him when I in fact wanted _just_ him! Stupid me who couldn't get to the point faster!

"Huh?"

I looked up from where his voice came from. He stood in the doorway looking at me, smiling. I've never seen him smile that big.

I opened my mouth but found it so hard to say! I'm such a coward! A weak wimp!

"Maddie, what did you say?"

I slowly got out from the bed and stood up. Come on! Come on Maddie! Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick! Say it! "I…I…_I_ _love you_" Finally I told him!

I didn't know how he would react at all. Would he kiss me? Would he do a goofy happy dance? Would he tell me he loved me too? Would he tell me he hated me? Wow, I was so insecure!

What he did was smiling bigger than he had done before, which I hadn't thought was possible.

"Finally" he said in a low voice as he walked fast towards me slamming the door behind him. Before he had a chance to do anything with me; I grabbed his head in my hands and gave him a long wet passionate kiss. When we broke apart we stared into each other's eyes. I loved his blue eyes. I wanted to be this close to him forever, if not closer.

I could feel his breathing and how hard it was for him keeping his balance. After a few breathes I crashed my lips with his again. I begged for entrance with my tongue and he let me in right away. I've never kissed anyone this fiercely. I've never made out with someone like this before. I guess I haven't wanted anyone this bad before either.

"Zack" I whispered when we broke apart from air. I still held his head in my hands. He leaned down again and kissed me with his mouth open, obviously wanted to have a tongue fight again. And I did what he wanted me to. It quickly became a tongue battle, both of us wanting to have control over the other. Once again we had to break apart for air.

"Maddie I love you" he let out. I couldn't help but smile widely. "I love you too. I do love you, Zack. You're the only one"

I saw how he grinned at this and then he slowly pushed me towards the bed. I fell with him over me, landing on my back. He landed on top of me with his huge body. The body with all of those muscles, all those abs. This body on top of me again. This body that I've daydreamed about. "Maddie" he whispered as he started to kiss me down my throat. I knew how this would end if I didn't do anything now. I quickly rolled us over and placed myself on top and held my hands on his stomach, holding him back.

"Maddie, what wrong?" he asked. In a quick move he had grabbed my hands and held them somewhere above his head so I had to lean over him with my upper body.

"Zack, I'm trying to be serious, let go" I demanded. He let go of my hands and I rose again, placing myself on the spot on him where I had been before; straddling him.

"What's wrong?" he asked me with a confused look. He looked so hot and cute when he had that confused facial expression.

"What's happening?"

"We where about to have sex" he said with a grin. I shook my head, but couldn't stop smiling me neither.

"Zack! _I mean_, what's going to happen now?" I asked in a serious tone. He sighed, obviously not knowing what to answer. I lay down beside him, staring up to the ceiling as he did.

"We divorce Maya and Will, and then we escape to a village in Maine" he turned around to face me. What he just said led me to let out a laugh.

"Yeah, right"

"No, Maddie. I'm serious" he said all serious. I could see in his eyes that he wasn't kidding.

"You're not joking?"

"No"

"You're serious?"

"I'm dead serious" he said, still in the same serious voice.

"We can't just escape like that. What about Cody, Bailey, London, Todd, Bob and Barbara?" I asked. He opened his mouth to answer but I interrupted him. "And what about Carey? What about your mother, or Kurt?"

"What about your family or friends?" he defended himself.

"They all still live in Boston, and since I live in New York City, I only meet them… I don't know, sometimes on Christmas. Mostly I have to spend the Christmas Eve at Will's office with his colleagues"

"Wow, that sounds fun" he said sarcastic.

"You bet"

He sat up and studied me for a few seconds before he finally said something.

"If we move to Maine you'll forever celebrate Christmas in _our_ home with me… and the baby" he said. I rose and kissed him on the lips. He was so handsome, and thoughtful. How could I not have asked him out when we were younger? Then we wouldn't have all of these problems now.

"So that's the plan? How crazy it even sounds?" I asked. He nodded. "But! What are we going to do now? Media still can't find out you've been cheating on Maya" I continued.

"I know" he sighed. "But, you divorce Will as fast as you can, and I Maya. Three days after this cruise vacation is over, I pick you up in your apartment in New York"

"So soon? Zack, you know divorces can take mouths, or even years!"

"Yeah, yeah, but I'll sign the papers and then the lawyers will do the rest. I promise you, it won't take that long"

I shrugged. "Okay, then I have to hire lawyers right away" Zack smiled at me, leaning towards me again, wanting to kiss me. I let him meet me halfway as I leaned towards him myself and kissed him while I pulled my hands through his hair.

"So, what are we going to do in Maine?" I asked him. "How are you going to take care of the Martin company?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "I don't know. I might sell my half to Cody and open… a grocery store, pizza parlour or something. I don't know. The fortune I have is big, so don't worry about the money" he said as he kissed me again.

"A pizza parlour" I repeated smiling at him. "You in as a pizza man, hot" I said as I started to kiss him down his throat.

"Yeah, but until we divorce Maya and Will, we have to keep our relationship as a secret" he said serious. I let go of his throat with my lips for a while and stroke his cheek with my hand.

"We're not going to be together until we're both divorced?" I frowned.

"No! No one will just know about our relationship"

"You mean we're going to have an affair?" I asked confused.

"Yeah, we already kinda do have an affair" he said as he gave me another kiss. "But just until we divorce Will and Maya, then it won't be a secret"

"London already knows, and if she knows, so do Todd. But I don't think anyone else knows" I said as I pulled my hand through his now all messy hair.

"Well, I know we can count on London" Zack said with a smile. Suddenly we jumped away from each other when we heard a loud noise.

"Oh, that's my phone!" Zack exclaimed as he dived to the floor where he had dropped it.

I giggled of the crazy picture of him diving to the floor, but I stopped when he answered, not a big fan of the person he was talking to.

"Oh, hey Maya…yeah, okay, see ya at the party" When he closed his phone I gave him a glare, but this time a glare of jealousy.

He laughed. "Come on Maddie" I still stared at him. "You're the only woman for me" he continued. Well, after this it was impossible to do anything but smile and crawl down to the floor and kiss him, but surprisingly; he was the one who broke it this time. I still held a grip behind his neck; wanting us to stay like this, like he had wanted and done before but he just held me back.

"Maddie, if we continue I won't be able to stop"

"So? I don't want us to stop…" I said as I pressed myself closer to him and started to untie his pants but that led him to stand up. I quickly got up myself, surprised by his actions.

"Sorry Maddie, but Maya called and told me I had a few people to meet in the restaurant. You know, Cody and I organize the party" he said as he held his hands on my shoulders, making me to stay a few feet away from his body.

"Do you have to go?" I asked pleadingly, trying to make him stay.

"I'm sorry, but I'll see you at the party, ok?" he said. I grabbed his collar and pressed him against me so I could kiss him again. I felt him smiling during the kiss.

"I have to go now" he said when he had broken the kiss. He backed a few steps towards the door, but when I gave him a disapproving look he went back to me and gave me a peck on the lips.

"See ya at the party" he said and then he walked out the door.

I had really fallen for him. I really did love him. Zack Martin.

**Zack POV **

The restaurant tables started to get full. The women in exclusive dresses and shoes walked into the restaurant with their men, wearing tuxes and gently holding their woman's hand. I stood at the entrance and greeted everyone who walked in. There was a huge cue which run outside the restaurant.

I wore myself a black tux with a fly, as I always wore at event like this. It was just when I had a meeting or were working I used a tie instead.

Cody who stood beside me also had a fly like me. Our tuxes weren't from the same designer though.

I studied the walls, which had the color of dark red. It was pretty dark in the restaurant now since it actually was dark outside.

Suddenly I saw Maddie walk in. She had her brown hair in the most beautiful hairstyle you'll ever imagine. She wore a blue silky dress, and had black eye shadow I could tell. I didn't know more about make-up so my mind couldn't describe her in words, but the picture was more than enough.

She waved at me smiling. I gave Cody a look. "I'll show her the table" I said. I saw how he rolled his eyes for an answer. It was hard to fool my brother, especially when we were twins. I hadn't told him, but I was sure he would find out himself if he hadn't done it yet.

I quickly made my way to her. "Hey Sweet Thang"

She looked at me with a huge smile. "Hi Zack, you look handsome" she said. I smiled at her. "Well, now that I have a certain lady to dress up for" I smirked. She rolled her eyes, probably because I was smirking. "You don't look bad yourself" I continued. I saw how she tried to stop smiling but she couldn't. I couldn't stop smiling myself either. Just the thought of being and spending time with her gave me have the biggest grin in the entire world. I walked as slow as I could to the table. I didn't want this moment to stop.

"So, there's the table?" she asked nodding towards the table where the rest of the pack sat.

"Yeah" I slowly said while trying to enjoy every second with her. Well, she would at least sit at our table, but I couldn't still kiss her in front of anyone. I had to meet her, we had to be alone…somewhere.

I noticed we had almost made the way to the middle of the room, where the table was with the pack.

"Maddie?" I cleared my throat. When she changed her gaze to me and looked into my eyes, I melted as always. How could I possible be so much in love with a woman? During my life I had never really fallen for a woman. Well, I had always loved Maddie…. but no one else…except for Maya, but that really didn't count, cause I had still thought about Maddie every single day. I had fallen in love with her, right from the start 11 years ago. But what I couldn't understand was that this time when I spend time with her, and knew I really loved her – I was such a dork, such a goofy person, such a fool for her.

"Yeah? Is something wrong?" she asked. I noticed we where now beside the table. I had to ask her later when nobody would be paying attention to either of us.

"Maddie! Zack! Hey guys!" Bailey exclaimed as she stood up to hug Maddie. London also stood up to hug her and so did Barbara. These women had also nice outfits, but I still thought Maddie was the most beautiful women on earth; she was the hottest, sexiest, best…just fantastic woman ever!

I wondered if Maya would hug her. I saw she also stood up and held her arms out, wanting Maddie to hug her, but I could see both of their facial expressions as they hugged and that wasn't any happy expressions. When they had greeted each other, Maya sat down again and started to talk with London, Barbara and Bailey while Maddie kept greeting Todd, Cody and Bob.

When I saw she was done I held her chair out. She smiled at me slightly and formed her lips to a "thank you". I noticed all of the others were busy talking to each other I knew I had my chance now.

I discretely bent down to her high. "Bathroom 10.30" I whispered in her ear. After that I stood up and walked back to Cody. I had to continue with the welcoming.

**Maddie POV**

"So, that's how I found out I was pregnant" Barbara said. We all laughed at this, especially Bob. She had told us quiet a funny story!

"And I was so surprised when I found out she was pregnant, _again_!" Bob exclaimed. We all laughed even harder. When we finally calmed down he faced Barbara. "I love you babe" he said as he kissed her.

"So, what does Esther think about becoming a sister?" London asked.

"She's thrilled and extremely excited. She has even decided its names" Barbara said and rolled her eyes.

"Really? Which ones?" Bailey asked smiling.

"Wilhelmina if it's a girl, and Nicholas if it's a boy" Barbara answered.

"Well, those are actually great names" I said. Barbara nodded smiling. "Yeah, they are"

"Since all of you guys are parents, except for Maddie. How does it feel?" Maya asked. I didn't like how she had mentioned me. It felt like she wanted to make me feel bad but I didn't know if she just wanted to know how it actually felt for these parents being parents. I doubted she wanted to know though.

"It's fantastic. I can't imagine a life without the kids" Todd said. "No, it's impossible to live without them now when I have them" London agreed. "Yeah, I totally agree. They're my life, and Cody of course" Bailey said smiling. "It's fantastic, but it's also very serious. I mean, since the day you gave birth you have a responsibility for someone else's life and that's something you're going to have until it's a grown-up, but you'll forever be its parent" Barbara said. They all nodded in agreement.

"Why did you wonder that?" Bob asked looking at Maya. She shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, even the fights we have it's time for me and Zack to settle down someday" she answered. I breathe deep and tried to stay calm. Maya wasn't going to get Zack now when I had him. I've never felt this much of jealousy in my entire life. He was mine! But she couldn't know and she wouldn't know he was until he divorced her.

"Hey guys!"

Cody plopped down onto the chair between me and Bailey. Next to Bailey, Bob sat and between him and Maya, his wife Barbara sat. On Maya's other side my dream-man plopped down and next to him sat London. Todd sat between me and her. We all sat in a circle around the round table so we could all see each other.

Zack gave me a discreet smile as he sat down.

"So, what are you guys talking about?" he asked.

"About how your life changes when you get children" Todd said. I wondered what Zack thought about. Maybe he got scared of the thought of having a child. I hoped he wouldn't, because I was pretty sure I was pregnant.

"Oh, interesting" he said. Cody laughed at him. "You'll see one day" he said.

I saw how London and Todd glanced at me. They knew about me being pregnant, at least London knew, but I was sure she had told her husband.

"Zack..? Can I talk to you, somewhere where we're alone?" Maya asked. Zack nodded and stood up. I saw him fast glancing at me, but changed his gaze to another direction. I guess he didn't want anyone to notice something was going on between us.

"Zack I wanted to talk to you…" I couldn't hear anything more of what Maya said, cause they were too far away.

"So" London said as she looked at me. "Do you might have something to tell us? Where's your husband?"

"He's actually in the ship's jail" I said. I saw how all of their faces changed into worried looks. Some of them even gasped.

"Jail?" Bob asked concerned. I nodded.

"Yeah, we got into a fight and he…" I couldn't continue the sentence. I felt how something wanted to come up through my throat. Why did I wanna throw up?

"Here comes the spaghetti carbonara, the lobsters, the salmons and the noodles" I heard the waitress say as he appeared. He stood next to me. I had to find a bathroom now!

I quickly stood up and run fast towards the bathroom hallway. I knew exactly where it was. I had spent a lot of time there.

I swung the doors open and searched for an empty bathroom in panic. Luckily I found one pretty fast and as soon as I had opened the bathroom door and locked it behind me; I threw up, threw up again, again, and again…

When I was done I slowly stood up, flushed the toilet, washed my hands and rinsed my mouth with water. Then I sat down on the toilet seat trying to calm my body down. I had no hesitation anymore- I was pregnant.

"Maddie?" It was London's voice, shouting in the hallway. I opened the bathroom door and saw her a little further away.

"I'm in here" I said. When she saw me she run into the bathroom where I was.

"Maddie? Are you okay?" she asked. I nodded. "Yeah, just having these annoying symptoms" I said a little annoyed. She smiled at me.

"It will be worth it, I promise you" she said smiling as she sat down on the floor looking at me. Wow, London sitting on the floor- in a bathroom! She had certainly changed.

"I guess…But what if Zack doesn't wanna be with me?" I asked really worried.

"You finally wanna be with him?" London exclaimed.

"Yeah…" I said in a low voice.

"But, Maddie, of course he wants to be with you! Why wouldn't he? And you told him about the baby? Right?"

"Still, now Maya wants to settle down and what if he changes his mind? He told me we wanted run away to a village in Maine with me, but what it was just an impulse? What if he truly wants to stay here and work as this successful man he actually is? What if doesn't wanna have a child yet? What if he doesn't want me?" I asked panic-stricken.

"Maddie! Stop being so insecure! He loves you over everything! He has never looked at any woman the way he looks at you! So just stop with the whole _having so bad self-confidence_ when you should have so much since you have a man in your claws that almost every woman on earth wants! Well, except for me, Bailey and Barbara"

Suddenly I felt how my eyes were all watery and in the next moment I started to cry. Why was I crying?  
"And why am I crying? I'm such a mess! " I exclaimed frustrated as I cried harder. London hadn't said anything bad to me, so why was I crying? I was such a wimp!

"Maddie…" London said in a comforting tone as she moved herself to me and sat down at the edge of the toilet seat and hugged me. She rubbed my back a little.

"Sorry London, I don't know why I'm crying, but-"

"It's because you're pregnant. The hormones. You better get used to it because you're going to cry at every single thing in a long time honey" she said as she rubbed me. I couldn't help but smile at her.

"London" I laughed. I couldn't believe she had become this wise person.

"Everything is going to be fine" she said as she hugged me tighter. I smiled. She was so thoughtful and sweet.

"Thanks London" I said. She wiped my tears away as I smiled at her. "So, tell me all about you and Zack, why Will is in jail?" London asked.

"Well, to make a long story short; I realised I had fallen for Zack and since Will was jerky to me I decided I wanted to leave the suite we shared so I could tell Zack I loved him. He slapped me and threw me cross the room because he didn't want me to leave, and I had told him that he wasn't the father of the baby I'm carrying. He chased me in the hallways until I found Zack and he and Will had a fought. Then the guards came and took him to the ships jail" I said. London nodded understanding.

"I see…Thank God Zack was in the hallway- always your own little hero!" she said with a slight smile. "So, did you tell him you loved him?" she asked curious. "I did" I answered.

"So what happened after that? What are you going to do?" she asked.

"We're gonna divorce Will and Maya, and then we will move to a village in Maine" I said. "By the way, what time is it?"

"10.20, why? It's 1, 30 hours left until the ship will stop outside one of the Tolamas islands and the fireworks are starting" she said.

"No, I just wondered" I said.

"Okay, come on, let's go back to into the restaurant" she said in a merry voice as she stood up.

"I'll stay here for a while" I said as I put my hand on my forehead, pretending I was having a headache and wanted to be alone for a while.

"I'm not buying that" London said as she crossed her arms. I looked confused at her.

"Huh?"

"When and where are you meeting him?" she asked curious. Guess I couldn't trick her anymore.

"He told me to meet him in one of these bathrooms" I sighed.

"Oh" London said as she smiled. "Well, have a nice… um… time!" she said happily as she opened the door. She was on her way out as she turned around. "But Mads, be careful. It going to be awful if anyone would find out about you and Zack" she said serious. I nodded. "I know, and we're going to be careful" I said. She smiled slightly at me and then she closed the door.

**Zack POV**

When I came back with Maya to the table I noticed four chairs were empty, but the first thing I noticed was that Maddie wasn't there.

I looked around with my gaze searching for her, but couldn't see her anywhere. When we stood beside the table Maya let go with the grip she had around my arm. I held her chair out for her to sit. She gave me a kiss and then she sat down. I looked down at my watch on my wrist. 10.25. I had told her to be in one of the bathrooms by 10.30, but what if something had happened since London wasn't here either.

"Where are London and Maddie?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know but they run towards that direction" Bob said pointing to a certain direction. I knew she had run to the bathroom hallway. Maybe she got sick. Why hadn't I been here? It was all Maya's fault! She had wanted to talk to me about settle down and apologize for her behaviour. I hadn't paid that much attention to the conversation. I had just let her get her way so the conversation would end faster and I could spend more time with Maddie.

Suddenly I saw London walk towards the table. As always my friends had started a new conversation and were so lost in it they didn't notice me walk away. I saw London smile at me as she walked towards me.

I opened my mouth to ask where Maddie was but she cut me off before I had spoken.

"She is in bathroom nine from the left" she said as she passed me. I smiled. Actually I thought it was nice she knew about us.

I quickly walked into the hallway with all the bathrooms. I counted them on the left side till I came to the ninth.

I slowly opened it and saw her inside, pressed in the corner. She smiled as she saw me enter the bathroom.

"Hey Sweet Thang" I said as I locked the door behind us. I had no chance to move myself closer to her because she had already moved herself over to me.


	9. Tell me what I want to hear

**Hey! I'm so sorry I haven't updated until now. My parents forced me to join them on a family vacation and when I came home my laptop crashed... not my lucky weeks. Anyway, here's the next chapter. It feels a little weird to begin with this scene, but... now it happens to start this way ;) You might have forgotten what happened and be a bit lost. My suggesten is - browse the previous chapters. **

"Hey Zacky," she said seductively and smirked as she stressed her fingers around my waist, searching for an opening to get under the fabric. I leaned down and met her lips, first soft sweet kisses but they quickly turned to attacks. Smoothly I pulled my fingers through her hair. "I want you," I whispered between the kisses. A smile and a murmur could be felt when I had my lips against hers.

Suddenly I noticed my fly was on the floor. She had untied it and was now on her way to unbutton my shirt. I knew where this was going and it was exactly what I wanted. I moved down to her throat with my lips, giving her a better access to take my clothes off. Feeling she was ready to pull it off me, I moved my hands from her lower back to struggle myself out of the shirt.

"You're so hot," she gasped and started to press her body against mine, caressing her hands over my abs as I kissed the side of her throat. Her actions stopped first when I unzipped her dress and let it fall to the floor, causing her breath to hitch of the cold air.

She took a step aside from the crumbled dress laying on the floor and stroked her hands down to my lower area. Moving my lips from her throat, revealing many hickeys and pressing my back hard into the door with a quick thought wondering what she would do, but left me relaxed when I noticed she only unbuckled the belt. She must've heard my loud sigh by the smug look she gave me. "I won't torture you this time," she whispered and smirked, obviously aware of having full control over me.

"I love you," she let out and looked up into my eyes while pulling down my pants. Looking into her eyes and hearing those words made me want to spend the rest of my life with her, marrying her and be with her till death tell us apart. "And I love you," I answered and leaned down again to feel her soft lips kiss mine.

I kicked my shoes off and my pants that surrounded my ankles. Feeling the cold air swirl around my body like her tongue in my mouth made me shudder. Before I had the chance to pull my boxers down she had slipped her hand inside and it was my turn to stop my actions. I groaned loud and hoped of all my heart she would stop. I wanted to tell her 'you promised no torture', but in that moment everything but enjoy it was impossible. After stroking it thrice she let go and looked up to see my closed eyes.

Feeling the warmness from her body against mine made me open them and pull her lacy panties down, lift her up with my hands carrying her thighs she rested on my hips. I pinned her against the wall and unclasp her matching blue lacy bra. She rested her back against the wall and smiled slightly at me, seeing I couldn't take my eyes of her breasts. They made my member throbbing. I couldn't be more turned on than I was.

I moved one of my hand up towards one of them and began caressing it until I was unable to anything but it. I heard her light moans change into loud groans the harder I kneaded, and it made me even more aroused.

"Zack," she whimpered. I smiled and looked into her eyes, not big much of a length difference since she was practically sitting on me, waiting for me to ride her.

"What sweetness?" I asked teasingly, knowing how much it annoyed her.

"I need you. I want you, _now_," she moaned in pleasure, having her eyes closed.

"Then I should give you what you want," I replied knowing it was time. Waiting for me to sliding inside her she let out a loud breath and moan when I grabbed her right hand to press it against the door somewhere above her head while the other one held her in the right place where I needed her.

Meeting her lips one last time before travel down to her collarbone I had entered her. "Zack!" she cried out, feeling her hand squeeze my hand hard enough to feel the nails digging in my fingers that surrounded hers.

It begun with slow, smooth trusting to develop fast, rough attacks. Hearing her moans become louder with every trust and the breathing that came out with less gap than before.

"Maddie, I'm...," I let out a groan, not able to finish the sentence. She moaned loudly before she tried herself. "Yeah, me too," she answered and almost screamed after finishing the phrase.

Feeling I was about to come I speeded up the pace. "ZACK! Oh, God!" she screamed as she reached climax. I groaned out load and felt the huge pleasure wave go through my whole body, leaving me with a desire of falling headlong down to the floor, but Maddie in my arms stopped the wish. I pulled out and set her down on the seat. I had just had sex with Maddie, _in one of the bathrooms on my own ship. Life is good._

"Maddie," I said dreamily not knowing for what special occasion. I put the boxers back on and lay on the floor staring up to the ceiling a few seconds before closing my eyes, drifting of to sleep.

"Zack, honey?"

The voice of an angel woke me up as I found Maddie hovering over me. Her hand was placed on my cheek and caressed it. She laughed probably because of the confused look I've must had. "You fell asleep," she explained, keeping the smile on her face. Her lips forming into the smile, showing the beauty she was.

"Really?" I asked and frowned, surprised this lady made me so exhausted I had to nap before start living the rest of the day. "I think we have to get back to the restaurant now," she said and stood up.

I mumbled intelligible and then slowly stood up with help from my arms, pushing me up. "Let's get dressed...," I begun but stopped mid sentence when I saw she was already fully dressed.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked as I put the clothes on. She sat on the toilet seat and watched me getting dressed. "Not that long. I let you sleep for 15 minutes," she answered.

"Isn't it going to be weird if we both head back to the table together?" she asked. I hadn't thought about that.

"Well, you can go first, and then I'll be there in 10," I suggested, holding my shirt in front of her showing it would take a while for me get ready.

She stood up and wrapped her hand around my neck, forcing me to lean down to her high. She gave me a soft playful kiss while having her other hand on my cheek and then she opened the door as she disappeared into the hallway.

Totally spent I leaned back against the wall and fell onto the floor with a huge sigh. This was definitely something I wanted to be able to do with her the rest of my life.

**Maddie POV**

Strange glances and expressions of confusion were something I was met by when I plopped back down in my chair.

"London told us about the old ice-cream you ate this morning and how it made you sick. Are you feeling better now?" Barbara asked concerned and put her hand over mine in a comforting way, showing compassion. I nodded and smiled letting them all know nothing was bothering me, but deep inside the smile was huger. London was obviously also a secret hero. Now I had two of them.

"I'm fine," I answered. They all smiled nicely at me and then they continued with their conversation about politics. The only ones who wasn't speaking and following the conversation were Maya and I. She texted someone and when she finally looked up from her phone, her eyes were full of boredom.

"Hey guys," Zack greeted as he pulled the chair out and were about to sit down again. An interruption stopped his actions.

"Zackary Martin! Can't believe I meet you here! What a coincidence!"

A man as big as Zack showed up behind him. All of us around the table looked curiously at this new man. Who was he? Something about him was familiar and it disturbed me to not know who he was. After a few seconds I recognized him. He was one of those kids I took care of when I worked at the Tipton's daycare.

"Randall Alvarez! You know this is my cruise ship," Zack greeted, surprising me by his politeness when I knew he despised that guy because he used to have a crush on me, like Zack had himself.

They shook hand and while both having fake-smiles, probably sure nobody would notice.

"So, you have company here?" he asked as he took a look over the table, studying us. I saw he caught his eye on me. It made me feel uncomfortable, especially now when I hadn't any man to stand up for me. When Zack had Maya around I knew he couldn't do anything that would be inappropriate, like having me in his arms as I wished.

"Yes, are you also celebrating New Year aboard?" Zack asked him.

"Yes, I am. And you're company will be celebrating all night long?" he asked, referring me I could tell, making me more uncomfortable.

"Yeah, I think so," Zack said. I saw how Randall checked me out again. He started to walk towards me.

"And where's you're date, young lady?" he asked me flirtatiously. "Young lady?" I repeated and frowned. Randall was the one who should be called 'young man'.

"Oh, she's single. Her husband is in jail," Maya stated and waved with her hand like it wasn't a big deal. It gave me a desire of smacking Maya but as always I kept my widest smile on and remained calm.

"Oh, really?" Randall asked startled and smiled creepily at me. "No, we are still married so I'm not single though it's true he is in jail," I retorted hoping he wouldn't do a move. In the corner of my eyes I could see Zack's angry glares. I guess he wasn't happy about Randall having this interest in me.

"Randall, there's no idea to try to make a move. She is not interested," Zack warned, fighting to keep his anger down to a low level. Seeing Randall stare at me and not moving his gaze away, I knew he wanted to get eye contact with me.

"Well, why don't you present yourself for me?" he smirked at me.

"Huh?" I spat, wondering why this man hadn't given up already. What was it with younger men and not giving up on elders? A word streamed into my mind all over again. _Cougar_.

"Oh, you are the '_hard to get_' type. I like those women. It's a game for me. I have to seduce them for a while until they finally give in. You'll get that experience, trust me," he assured as he grabbed my hand and kissed it. I was remaining calm but couldn't denial the annoyance against Randall, though I could see Zack's red face. He was beyond furious. Suddenly I realised this amused me. I had him; I could make him jealous because he had fear to loose me. Smugness floated inside me.

"You don't remember me?" I asked Randall and raised one of my eyebrows showing him I was surprised he didn't remember me.

"Of course I do, Maddie," he said as he caressed my cheek with his hand.

"I thought I said it clearly before. 'I'm not interested'," I snapped and pulled his hand away.

"Still, I'm always getting whatever I want sooner or later," he said flirtatiously. I gave him a glare. "And I thought I said it clear before. You're going to have an experience of the journey I just offered you," he added.

"She isn't interested, face it Randall," Zack said in a loud warning voice. I noticed how all of the pack around the table was watching the scene.

"Well, let me present myself for her. Why not baby?" he said and turned around to me. "I'm Randall Joel Alvarez, owner of the R.J. Alvarez company which sells products and I have a few hotels in the most exclusive areas," he presented himself smugly. "And the beauty I have in front of me…May I offer you a drink?" he asked as he looked right into my eyes.

"Do you even know what my name is? Like my full name?" I asked questioning, wondering if he knew my name was Madeline Fitzpatrick.

"Yeah, Madeline Margaret Genevieve Miranda Catherine Fitzpatrick. It fits perfect with such a hot woman as you are," he smirked. I gave him a disapproving glare, but found myself amazed.

"Told you I'm not interested anyhow," I answered again, ignoring the fact that he knew it.

"Well, I gotta go back to my table, but just so you know- you're not going to succeed to resist me forever babe," he said as he walked off. He did a last nod to Zack who didn't look happy at all.

"So who was that?" Todd asked curious when Randall was out of sight. Todd rested his elbow on the table and looked like London used to when she wanted to know something. Or in fact, London never had to look curious. She demanded to know and in the next moment, she was informed about the news.

"He's not a person I like. We always have to compete with him," Cody answered and wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"Yeah, it's always a competition when he's around…ever since I was 13," Zack stated annoyed. "I hate that guy," he then continued. The whole group laughed, except for me, Zack and Cody who believed this was more serious than just some kind and jealous drama. Cody probably thought about business while Zack and I worried about our relationship. I hope he wouldn't tell me off, but it made me pleased. It was like someone told Zack 'he better take care of me', not that I distrusted him. I knew he made me happy.

"So, are we going to eat today?" Bailey asked impatient when they had calmed down from the laughing and were exhausted.

We all agreed as we started to eat the food we had on our plates. I had ordered a lobster as always. Feeling a bit bad of eating an animal, but it faded when I tasted it.

We started to talk about everything. We talked about the old times when we used to be those little kids who run around in the Tipton hotel, we talked about when Todd and London had their forbidden love story and what he did in Zürich, how Barbara and Bob fell in love, how Bailey and Cody's honeymoon went, how Zack proposed to Maya, how Will had proposed to me.

I hadn't enjoyed the talk about me and Will, or the one about Maya and Zack. I just hoped there would be a new chapter soon, about a new proposal.

Zack and Maddie, living in a peaceful area full of families with children who run around in the neighbourhood. It is a small downtown suburb with nice and polity residents.

"Attention, attention please! It's 11.50 o'clock and it's time to head out on deck. We will be docking a bit away from the Tolamas Islands!" a man howled in the microphone from the stage.

All in of the guests began to stand up abruptly and head outside with their companies. When we walked outside I saw the bright sky full of stars, causing me to feel free. I wasn't stuck in Will's marriage anymore and I had found love. Real, pure, true love. Even though we still were married I would run away from him with Zack. The fresh wind blew and grabbed my dress with it, making it flutter against my legs.

I leaned towards the railing with London and Todd beside me. People behind me pressed harder, trying to get a view over the beautiful tropical islands in front of the ship. I had to push back once in a while to not choke where I stood, pressed against the railing.

Suddenly the sky lit up by a firework, and in the next second a lot of more where fired up to the sky. The view I had was one of the most beautiful I've ever had. Green, blue, sparkly… you name it. They all had one common thing; they were fired up a few hundred metres and when they exploded to a wonderful rain of artwork.

Next to me stood Todd, who was holding London in his arms. I wished Zack and I could do that. A temptation grew bigger in my stomach. _I needed him_.

Suddenly I heard how everyone started to count down loudly.

"10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…1…HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

"Happy New Year babe," I heard Todd say as he kissed London. Then they turned around to me and hugged me.

"Happy New Year Mads!" they said at the same time, smiling widely. I gave London a bear-hug when I heard her whisper into my ear. "Go and find him,"

"Happy New Year to you guys too, you have all my blessings!" I exclaimed as I dived into the crowd of people, searching for Zack. The fireworks went crazy over the head of us while Abba – Happy New Year was playing at top volume.

I knocked into people as I searched for him, almost falling down a few times, but then I knocked into someone else so I never did fall. Everyone wanted of course to be out on deck and watch the fireworks and wish each other a happy new year.

…_so unlike, yesterday, now's the time for us to say –__ Happy New Year, Happy New Year. May we all have a vision now and then, of a world where every neighbour is a friend. _

_Happy New Year, Happy New Year. May we all have our hopes, our will to try. If we don't we might as well lay down and die – You and I…_

Almost everyone were singing along to the song while I struggled through them.

"Maddie!" I heard a very familiar voice shout. I turned around as I saw him struggle to reach me from behind all of those people he was behind. Meeting him halfway I changed direction and knocked into new people on my way to him.

"Zack!" I shouted as I approached him and wrapped my hands behind his head, not thinking clearly what I was doing. "Happy New Year!" I howled and pressed him closer to me, meeting his lips. I knew it was wrong. Anybody could see us, but the strangers around us didn't seem to notice. They were too drunk or completely into the celebration. There was no way I could resist him this time. Not when I had my tongue swirling around in his mouth. Kissing him so hard his lips swollen, while I pulled my fingers through his hair.

"Happy New Year. I must go back to Maya so she won't look for me," he said against my lips when we broke apart for air. "No, don't leave me," I begged. He moved his hands from my hips to my back and kept his arms around me as I rested my head against his chest. I wanted to stay in his arms forever but a certain voice interrupted us.

"Guys! What the hell are you doing? Get away from each other, someone can see you,"

In the next moment London tell us apart when she pulled me with her. I took a last look at Zack and saw him forming his lips to _I-love-you_. I formed my lips to an _I-love-you_-_too_, but then too many people had covered our view of each other.

"Are you nuts?" London exclaimed as she pulled me back inside the restaurant. It was pretty empty because almost everyone was outside on deck to sing and wish each other happy new year.

"But… you even told me to-"  
"Kiss him? No! I told to go and get him and I thought you would hug him and wish him 'happy new year', not to practically eat him! If anyone had seen you kissing... you would've been screwed by now," London exclaimed with slight panic in her voice.

"But I love him," I complained like a child. London rolled her eyes at me.

"Just be careful. I care about you guys and I don't want anything bad to happen. This would affect Cody, Bailey and the whole company too, so please, _be_ _careful,_"

I nodded. "I promise I will," I said as I hugged her. Her arms tightening around me and pressed me closer and I felt her smile in my hair.

"I just don't want any of to get hurt," she explained.

"But Maya is going to be, no matter what," I told her as I still had my chin resting on her shoulder and my arms around her.

"Well, Maya is not really one of us," London retorted and broke the hug.

Suddenly the doors swung open and the guests started to move towards the dance floor as loud music started to play.

"Let's go dance!" London screamed and held her left hand up in the air and screamed like the old London would do when she was in a party mood. Pulling me with her into the centre of the dance floor I felt how hard it was to breathe. The air was hot and I was almost out of oxygen. Still, I kept dancing until I felt someone having its hands on my hips as the person danced close to me. I pressed my back against the person and placed my right hand behind on it neck, already knowing who it was.

"Zack, sweetheart…," I said as I turned around to face him, but stopped mid sentence when I saw it wasn't him. "Randall?" I frowned. He smirked and pouted with his lips, making me feel disgust.

"Hi hottie," he said as he moved his hands to my neck and pressed me closer to him. I realized what was happening first when he leaned down to kiss me.

**Zack POV **

The music started to play slower. I saw how a man on stage said something to the musicians and then he grabbed the microphone. "Time for slow things down a bit, so grab that special someone and pull them close,"

Maya quickly threw her hands around my neck and pressed me closer to her as we started to dance.

I glanced to our table, looking for Maddie, but she wasn't there. It felt like I got a mini heart attack not knowing where she was, but then the idea of her in the bathroom hit me. Maybe she felt sick and had to throw up. A feeling of helplessness struck me, not able to hold her and hug her. Instead I was stuck in Maya's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Maya asked carefully. She had a slight smile placed on her lips and truly did look great. After all, she was my wife.

"Nothing… It's just a beautiful evening, isn't it?" I answered while still having the picture of Maddie throwing up in my mind. Maya smiled bigger and then pressed my neck lower, so she would be able to kiss me. Right in that moment I saw where Maddie truly was, and it wasn't where I wanted her. _In Randall's arms_. The guy I despised most of all people in the world. I've always hated him. He may have all of the things I had, but this particular woman wasn't available for anyone but me.

I felt so much sadness go though me when I saw him dancing so close to her, until I saw that she struggled trying to get away from him that is to say. What was he doing? Why didn't he let her go? It was clear she didn't want him that close.

"Maya? Isn't that Maddie and Randall?" I asked, keeping my concerned gaze over Maddie and Randall.

"Yeah, I guess they couldn't stay away from each other anymore," she simply answered after glancing at them. I though wasn't convinced.

"But it looks like she's trying to get away from him… and he doesn't let her," I almost spat out the last words.

"Zack, she is a grown up woman! Maddie can handle things herself and she doesn't need your help. I mean, you're still a kid in her eyes, aren't you?" that was more of a statement than a question. I hated when people told me I was probably still a stupid annoying kid in Maddie's eyes. Normally it used to be Maddie herself who called me a kid and always assured me I was _three and half years old younger_ than her and I'm always going to be. But it was different now; I was a grown up and so was she. She had told me she loved me and wanted me. There's no one in the world I want as much as her. So Maya was wrong, completely wrong. She just had no idea what she was talking about. Having no idea that pretty soon she would have divorce papers pressed in her face from my lawyers.

"Randall!" I heard Maddie burst out. My eyes slowly widened when I realized she didn't want him hold her like he did. I let go of Maya and started to walk towards my biggest dream and biggest nightmare, both way too close each other.

"Zack?" Maya asked annoyed and pursued me.

"Randall could cause problem if I don't do anything," I threw back in a serious tone, showing her she couldn't decide over me this time.

"Randall…Maddie," I greeted with a bitter tone and expression when I stood beside them.

"Hi man," Randall greeted, still holding her in his arms.

"I don't like you having your hands over her," I warned and tightened my fist, ready to punch him if he wouldn't let her go.

"So what? We competed over her when we were kids. You gave her up and married Maya, and I'm single and run into an old flame. You can't occupy two women at the same time," he informed me with an evil smile.

"Yeah, right. Randall, you're a young handsome man. There're many beauties aboard and please take someone that's single. I'm still married," she said firmly and calm, not wanting to freak out and cause problems. Surprisingly he slowly took his arms away from her, obviously understanding she never would let him go further.

"But I really like you Maddie," he said pleadingly. I could feel rage increase inside me. _Stop trying to convince my woman for God's sake! _

"It doesn't matter. You're not touching her again," I said warningly and moved myself close enough to feel his breath.

"You better watch her. Otherwise I will," he answered coolly and then disappeared into the crowd. I sighed loudly in relief.

"Excuse me Madame, but you have an ability to always ruin my wonderful moments with my husband, so stop," Maya spat angrily. Maddie looked first confused at Maya, but then her eyes blackened and she was furious.

"Well sorry, it's not like I want to," I could hear the sarcasm in Maddie's voice.

"Let's go back to table," I suggested and did a gesture with my arms. Maya gave me a disapproving glare, telling me she wanted to continue with the dancing but I cut her glaring when I shoved both Maddie and Maya in each hand, placed on their lower backs.

To take care of one woman was hard enough, but two was impossible. And especially when I'm married to one of them, but in love with the other one.

**Maddie POV**

Have a conversation with someone was hopeless. You had to find courage and then give everything you have left called 'voice' when you wanted to say something. Usually the person didn't even hear what you said. Back to gather yourself and shout again, with everything you have.

Along to the music, the floor was pounding, giving me a feeling it _might_ collapse and we _might_ continue the party in the cabins on the floor below. Zack sat uncomfortable between me and Maya. He ran his finger over the table cloth once in a while, hoping to lighten the mood but it didn't work.

"You know what. I'm okay and I can take care of myself now when Randall is out of the picture," I said and stood up. Immediately Zack glared at me, letting me know he didn't like where this was going.

"Yeah, you should. You're an adult," Maya stated and gave me a look, showing she wanted me to go. Though Zack's look made me consider to stay, but I totally changed my mind again when Maya moved herself over to Zack's lap and started to make out with him, while I stood in front of them, dumbfounded.

I placed my fist a bit away from my mouth and coughed loudly, hoping she would stop drooling over my future husband. All she did was moving to his collarbone and giggle. Zack gave me a look telling me he truly didn't want doing it but I knew he had no other choice. I rolled my eyes, covering the rage I had.

"Well, it seems like the evening is about to end. I better head back to my place," I informed them. Maddie didn't answer. She was too busy sucking his throat, but Zack reacted on what I said. He pulled Maya away from him.

"Do you want us to follow you?" he asked. I saw Maya's disapproving expression, not wanting him to escort me to my suite.

"Yes, please," I answered with a grateful smile, taking advantage of the moment. The fact of having Maya and Zack making out in my mind made me crazy. Zack smiled slightly not wanting Maya to suspect anything.

He stood up and so did Maya. She gave me an angry glare but then grabbed Zack's arm and pushed him close to her as they started to walk with me beside them.

The hallways were unusual quiet. Somewhere a giggle eliciting from a girl was heard. A shushing from a boy could be heard a few seconds later. "Obviously some teenagers, who are having fun this night," Zack stated when we approached my suite door. I smiled and let out a giggle myself.

"Like we used to have when we were teenagers," Maya added. I ignored her comment and unlocked my door.

"Well, thank you for escorting me," I smiled seductively knowing it was turning him on. He inhaled loudly, not able to hold it back. Maya frowned wondering what was going on but I couldn't care less.

"Goodnight," I said in a low voice. I didn't want to speak too loud since most of the guests were sleeping by this time. Not turning around one last time to see them I closed the door nonchalantly after myself. He might not come crawling to my suite this night, but I would have him soon.

**Hope you liked the chapter :) I will post another pretty soon. **


	10. I miss your love in every way

**Here come's chapter 10 ;) **

**Zack POV**

The sunlight streamed into the windows and lit up the restaurant saloon. Waitresses hurried between the tables in panic, trying to find time to serve them all. The stressful faces they had told me I might should hire a few more of them. Moving the gaze through the windows that reached from floor to ceiling, more waitresses could be seen. They packed and took down all the decorations from yesterday's big party night. After leaving Maddie at her suite I had headed back into this room and danced all night long with Maya as she wished.

The headache exploded in my forehead, making me want to hit it with a hammer. I groaned and got the attention of Todd, Bob and Cody who also shared the table with me.

"Hangover?" Todd asked, still a bit drunk. He smelled alcohol though he had showered five times. London had forced him to, he had told us. Bob took a sip on the beer he had ordered.

"No, just a headache," I informed them and smiled slightly. "What about you?" I then asked. Todd looked dizzy and had it hard to find me. He slumbered something and chuckled when he had found me.

"I'm not there _yet_," he said and held his bottle up before taking another sip. Cody who had sat quietly in his chair and stared into the emptiness during the whole morning, coughed and then nodded. "You are not having a hangover yet since you're still drunk," he corrected and shook his head amused.

"So, when are the ladies coming?" Bob asked and put his glass down on the table with a bang. The beer clucked, overflowed and left a spot on the previous clean white cloth. I did a quick motion showing the waitresses I wanted something.

"Yes, sir?" a young male voice asked when he approached our table. Cody pointed towards the spot on the cloth. "Throw this one when we leave," he demanded but in a polite tone as he always had. "Of course," the waitress answered and then wrote something down in his notebook. "Anything else?" he then asked. I shook my head. "Well, I'll take care of it," he told us before he left.

"They should be here by now. Bailey said there only would be one errand and it was to buy shoes from '_Walk in pastries' _," Cody replied to the previous question. We all nodded sighing, aware that they wouldn't be in the restaurant for quite a while. Sending the ladies to a shop full of shoes or anything else they call 'accessorise', jewels, clothening… whatever. It was the same thing as saying goodbye to the credit card, say hello to the bill that would be sent to the precious little mailbox I had outside my house, open the envelope and freak out. That was how it always was and probably always would be. Next day after the forgiveness the wifey somehow had earned it was time to show her how much she was loved by taking her to the store again, and leave her there for a couple of hours.

"So…," I cleared my throat and looked up from my hands I had clasped under the table. "Shall we order another beer?" I asked. Bob shrugged a bit affected by the alcohol and so did Todd. "Let's order another beer!" he howled and held his empty bottle up waiting for a waitress to pour more beer. As an instinct London probably would not only kill Todd, but all of us for letting him get wasted I put his glass down and shook my head at the waitress.

"Todd, you are so drunk," Bob exclaimed and laughed hard, smacking his hand on the table, making the glasses tip and suddenly they were empty. The big spots were everywhere on the table. Some yellow from the beer, some red from whine. "And you're not," Todd fought back but in a dormant voice.

I raised my right hand for a second showing the waitresses they would have some work to do today. Two young men called William and Sam approached our table and inhaled loudly when they saw the cloth and bottles. "Guess we have to throw it anyway after all," he informed and then picked up his notebook. "No, we don't want to order anything. We'll leave now. Clean this," Cody told them before he stood up. William rolled his eyes discretely but I noticed it. Though I couldn't blame him. I would've done the same if I had to fix this huge mess as someone else had caused.

I fumbled up a hundred dollar and put it into his pocket as I stood up. "Share with Sam," I told them gratefully and really appreciating my own crew. "Nah, don't do that," Cody said and put himself another hundred dollar bill in Sam's pocket. The young men smiled slightly, trying not to look too happy of the tip.

Grabbing Todd under my arm and Cody, half drunk himself but still leading Bob out of the saloon. A few people glanced at us while we wobbled out of the restaurant, though many of them seemed to be drunk themselves after the yesterday party.

"Todd Mark!" scared us all to death I didn't dare turn around, knowing who the furious out burst belonged to. And neither did Todd who started to wobble faster with my help. "Stop walking instantly!" the voice demanded. Slowing down the pace, a slow movement and hoping it would be a 'turn around' I saw what I had expected. Bailey and Barbara were overwhelming with scolding. Behind the two ladies their children were playing with each other, obviously completely lost the interest in seeing their mommies arguing with their dads.

Meeting the glare of Maya wasn't as deadly as meeting London's. She was beyond furious but also, Todd was way more wasted than I was.

"Go!" I burst out and turned around again, starting wobbling with Todd in panic towards the elevators. If we would get through the doors we would be off the hook. Buying new shoes to them was uncertain but it could work. Always worth a shot.

A hand, swinging me around interrupted my plan. It was time for plan B. "Baby," I flirted and leaned in to kiss Maya, but she slapped my cheek hard. "I told you this morning not to drink! And I quote _'You're going to meet the guys? Okay, whatever you do – don't drink and get wasted!'_," she yelled. I put my hand over my ear feeling the hurt from her powerful tone and in an instant put the other on the second ear just in right time to hear London's out burst.

**Maddie**** POV**

The sunbeams poured into the bedroom and lit the room with an angelic light. The covers that surrounded my body were wrinkled. I liked it that way, all messy. Having a blanket lying on the floor, pillows higgledy-piggledy. It was the time I took off from all the perfection, and it also happened to give me memories of Zack. How messy he used to be. _My messy man. _

I slowly rose from the bed and pulled the covers of me. Grabbing my cellphone and see the time gave me a mini heart attack when I saw Zack had texted me. He had sent the textmessage 11.50 and the corner of the screen revealed the time was 2 pm.

_**Hey hottie, wanna meet tonight? **_

A huge smile appeared on my lips. But he had said tonight. I frowned and read the textmessage over again, even though I knew it wouldn't change.

_**Tonight? Can't we meet this afternoon? **_

I sent him back an answer, or more like a desperate suggestion in fact. While putting the cellphone back on the nightstand it beeped again. I threw myself on the phone ready to read Zack's name but instead London's appeared and she was calling me.

"Hey London," I greeted and got out of the bed, on my way to the bathroom.

"Hiya Maddie," she greeted and I could practically hear the smile she had on the other side of the line. "I wondered if you want to join us, referring Bailey, Barbara and me in the livingroom. The one next to the lobby," she added. I nodded, unknowing she couldn't see it. Studying myself in the mirror, a nodding creature gave me the thought of how dumb I was sometimes. "Of course I will come," I replied, put her on the speaker and splashed the water over my face.

"Okay, we will be there in ten minutes. The guys had been drinking this morning so we kind of locked them all inside their own cabins," London told me. The wiping with the towel for my face stopped when I tried to take in what she said.

"You didn't mention Maya? Has she locked in Zack?" I asked and stared at myself in the mirror. God what I looked pathetic. I really needed to fresh up a bit so I opened my toilet bag and began with the makeup. Firstly the foundation.

"Actually she took him to the pool. She told Bailey she wanted to have some alone-time with him and it's obviously about the topic of settle down, wherever she has gotten that idea from. I mean, that woman will never have a desire of settling down. She wants to… settling up," London told me. "I don't know her that well, but she has something that belongs to me," I answered and heard London's chuckle on the other side of the line. "You sure do," she chuckled.

"Still, whatever she has done. I don't want any harm to her… I mean, she is just lost," I slowly said and compassion started to float inside me. For the first time I realized it clearly. I was the other woman in a relationship. I who used to the good girl was about to break a marriage of a handsome man with a great life with his company and brother with his family. He would loose everything he had so he could escape with me. All to make me happy. I heard London continue with the gossip and talk and I felt the sudden urge to hang up on her. I was already selfish so how much worse could the situation probably be.

"London…I'm… I'll be there in ten minutes, but I have to hurry. See ya?" I said in cherry tone hoping she would buy it, and she did.

"Okay, see ya," she said before the phone beeped telling me she had hung up. I saw it blinked again and Zack name was visible.

_**I have Maya around me like she is glued. Can't get rid of her now. Sure you don't want to meet me tonight? I've already told her I have a business meeting. Cody's second suite, 8 pm?**_

I had talked about this with him. Maya wasn't making him happy, Will wasn't making me happy, and we both made each other happy. Two souls would be unhappy either way and the 'self centertation', yeah! Self centertation convinced me this time.

_**Meet you 8, hun**_

I exhaled loudly and closed my eyes. When you loved someone it was impossible to stay away from the person, and it was something I had an experience of.

**Zack POV**

Staring at the woman who swam around in the pool made me tired. No action at all. All she did was swimming around and screaming my name hoping I would join her. Finally she swam to the edge in front of my sun lounge and splashed some water up into my face.

"Why are you so boring?" she exclaimed and chuckled. I shrugged but knew exactly. It wasn't the fact that I was boring and didn't want to swim. I just wanted to be with Maddie instead. She had completely rubbed my mind.

"It's just… I'm thinking about the business meeting I have tonight," I declared and rolled over to my back, letting the sunbeams burn my stomach and chest.

"Well, think carefully so you make a fortune as you always do," she retorted. I really didn't care about her statement.

"You know, it would be fun if we could meet Maddie again," Maya said. The mentioning of Maddie made my heart skip and I felt all warm and tingly. "Why are you saying that? You had a fight with her," I wondered a little confused by her comment.

"Yeah, so we could clear things up. It was immature of us having the fight," Maya said. Nodding and looking away, Maya glared at me. "Well, if you're going to lay down the whole day; why don't you buy me a drink?" she asked. I sat up and grabbed my wallet, delighted to finally do something else than lay in a sun lounge.

"So, what kind of drink do you want? A soda?" I asked and stood up. "Soda? I had a margarita in my mind," she chuckled when she saw my rolling eyes.

"A margarita as you said," sounding like the waitresses from the restaurant. "I'll be back soon,"

Walking along the hallways down to the lobby where they sell drinks. They do serve drinks outside in a bar, next to the pool but I needed to rest for a moment from the burning sun. There weren't many people inside in the lobby. Only an old couple chatting politely with the receptionist about the wonderful weather. The candy counter girl rested her head on her palm and looked bored. She browsed in a magazine, having a look of a very young Maddie. Rolling a blonde strand between her fingers and chewing gum…

"Hey Valerie," I greeted and leaned over the counter. She looked up from the magazine immediately, knowing the male voice came from her boss. Not her boss Mr Boyle who run the floating giant, but this was the man was boss of Mr Boyle.

"Mr Martin," she greeted with a huge smile. For being a sixteen year old girl, she looked good enough to be around her twenties.

"How's it going?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"Not so well for now. But when they all head back to their suites and pass the lobby the money will stream into the cash register," she said in a merry voice, emphasizing the positive in the sentence. Thinking of how much she sounded like Maddie used to I smiled. I knew it wasn't easy for her so I put a few dollars on the counter. "May I have a 3 musketeers?" I asked nicely.

She nodded eagerly and reached behind her for the snack. After putting it on the counter she smiled widely, happy to sell something. "You know, you can have more candy for that money," she said and pointed at all the bills lying on the counter. "No I'm fine. Keep the change for yourself," I flashed and then headed towards the bar as I picked my phone up to see if Maddie had answered, and she had.

_**Meet you 8, hun**_

My cheeks must have reddened when I read it. I had to fight the huge smile back as it wanted to appear. She called me 'hun'. I was completely lost in the thought of Maddie I walked into the bar counter. Scowling after the hit I placed my hands on my stomach, feeling the pain grow but ignoring it as the man I was.

"A margarita, thanks," I ordered to the dumbfounded bartender who looked concerned over me. So did the other guests who were sitting on the barstools. I nodded towards them, telling I was just fine. And I truly was. The pain quickly faded.

"Here you go," he said and handed the bottle over to me. I gave a thankful nod and put a bill on the counter.

Hearing him rejoice of joy, obviously happy I had left a huge tip I disappeared into livingroom followed by a vault. The sound of London's voice had called after me. Was she there, there was chance Maddie might also be… and she was.

Sitting with her back against me with Bailey next to her in a couch, London and Barbara in front of her. They all seemed overwhelmed with the topic. London gesticulated widely and Barbara had her eyes wide open and exclaimed over and over again.

"Who knew I would find my favourite ladies down here," I greeted as I plopped down next to Maddie, with half of my body over her lap. "Hey there," I smirked up to her surprised face.

"Zack, what are you doing here?" she asked and pulled her hand through my hair.

"Maya wanted me to order a margarita so I did," I said and shook the glass full with the alcohol liquid. "I see," she answered and lowered her face, preparing to kiss me but stopped actions when London faked a cough. In a fast move she pulled me out of her lap. We had gotten so lost in the moment, at least I had forgotten we were in a public room with people around us.

"Am I missing something?" Bailey asked, a bit aback taken from the scene that had played beside her.

"What?" Maddie burst out and laughed, trying to cover up our mistake. "Buddy," I said and hit her lightly on her arm with my fist.

Barbara raised her eyebrows but then reverted to her previous look. She smiled and nodded. "Say hello to Maya from us," she said. "I will," I replied nodding.

"Well, see you later," I said and flashed to them, not wanting to add more suspicion to Maddie.

**Maddie POV **

The scent it the hallway outside my suite was full of flowers. There must me many men who are courting their women if the smell stays. I got my answer when I unlocked the door and heard my name being called.

"Mrs Tyler!" I heard someone shout after me. As an old habit I turned around and saw a man with uniform walking towards me with a bouquet. Since the man obviously worked on the ship by the costume and name tag he had, Zack must've sent him. I smiled widely when he approached me.

"Yes?" I asked the man, sounding like I didn't know the flowers would be mine.

"These are for you," he informed and surprisingly for me stepped into my cabin. I frowned, wondering if he was allowed to do that. He walked over to the coffee table and put them down.

"May I ask who sent them?" I asked in the same dumb voice.

"Mr Tyler, Mrs Tyler," he frowned. That's when I understood. Of course Tyler had sent flowers to me. And that's the reason he called me Mrs Tyler.

"How could he send me flowers when he is prison? He hasn't got out, has he?" I asked, trying to remain calm but a fear began to grow inside.

"No, he is still in prison. I work among the guards and he sent me to buy these for you. There is also a card he wrote…," the man told me as he searched for the card in the bouquet. I grabbed it, seeing it was about to fall but didn't read it. "Is he allowed to do that?" I asked, not wanting Will to have too much freedom in the prison. Who knows, in the next moment he might be out and chase me.

"Yes, sending flowers to his beloved wife must be allowed," the man flashed at me, probably completely unknown Will had been sent to prison because of abusing me and being in a fight with Zack.

"Well, thank you," I answered politely while following the man back through the front door.

"And I have to admit; you're husband has a great taste when it comes to women," he flirted. Having a feeling I might be uncomfortable by the remark, but the fact was I didn't care.

"Hey!" I shouted to get the man's attention. He swirled around and faced me again. "Yes Mrs Tyler?"

"No need to call me Mrs Tyler, and secondly: Tell him how much I enjoy having him in the ship's jail," I retorted evilly and saw the man's facial expression change into an astonished look.

"I will Mrs… I mean… Ms…?" he started, unable to finish. I opened my mouth, unable too. What was I supposed to call myself? Martin or Fitzpatrick? Well, we weren't married and to not cause problems I answered the only acceptable answer. "Ms Fitzpatrick," I filled in. He nodded and turned around once again.

I closed the door behind me and decided to take a shower before I would head to Cody's suite.

The door was unlocked and when I entered there were lit candles everywhere. Mini columns made of onyx were holding them up in a circle around the bed. A dozen were placed on the bureau and helped to see where the furniture were though it was too dark to see them clearly. After locking the door behind me I walked over to the balcony door which was wide open. Out on the room without room and walls, a certain man stood and leaned against the railing. He looked out over the sea and probably had no idea I had arrived. He ruffled his hair in a quick move and then sighed loudly as he kept his look.

"Hello," I let out carefully not to scare him way too much and being the murderer of a person who fell down over the railing, scared of a woman's abruptly presence. He moved his gaze quickly over to mine and smiled slightly when he saw me.

"Hey," he said in a husky voice as he walked over to me. He leaned down and gave me a peck on my lips. Still having my hands on each side of his cheeks, I looked surprised when he pulled back so fast. Just a peck on the lips? I was used to those long, passionate kisses he always gave me.

"Is something wrong?" I asked in a careful tone, almost sounding like a mother. He shook his head. "No, it's just… Maya talked to me today and she told me…," he began insecure. His words were shaky and I started to fear I might not be the only one carrying his child. "…she wants children soon. She wants one _now_," he added. I took a deep breath of relief. "Wow, I thought you were going to say she already was pregnant," I admitted. He pulled his hand through my hair and ruffled it in a teasing way, totally destroying my hairstyle. He acted like I was a child and it was annoying me. Karma? "No she is not. And never will be… with mine," he declared. I didn't answer but glared angrily at him, letting him know I wasn't pleased with the new hairstyle he had given me. He laughed and pulled a strand of hair away from my face. I kept my angry looked, which caused him to growl. "Don't be angry, it's turning me on," he explained and leaned down to kiss my throat. Backing a few steps, and feeling the railing pressed against my back I finally gave in and placed my right hand behind his head, forcing him to not stop.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" I asked in a seductive voice as I looked through the doorway into the bedroom with candles around.

I started to walk with him in front of me, pushing him carefully towards the bed. After the edge of the bed hit the back of his legs, he fell headlong down with me jumping onto him.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked and placed my forehead against his. "You might want to show me?" he smirked and crashed his lips with mine. Just in the moment I was about to separate my lips and letting him in I rolled off of him.

"Will sent me flowers through a man of your crew men," I told him. Zack frowned but then got the hint why I had pulled away. "If you think he will come out of the jail he won't. I'll talk to Mr Boyle tomorrow and tell him he won't let him go," he told me as he rolled on top of me. "Now... let's focus on ourselves," he told me with a smirk, referring what we both wanted.

He leaned down with my hands' help on his neck. After a few minutes I let him in and realized I couldn't stop kissing him. Flipping us over I ripped his shirt open with all the buttons loosening.

I leaned down again and started to make out with him again when the door burst in. Before I had time to get off him I saw the whole gang standing in the doorway with wide open eyes.

**Hope you liked the chapter! Review if you want to! :D**


End file.
